The Grey Syndicate (UPCOMING REBOOT)
by pheonixgrey343
Summary: As many begin to gather for the Vytal Festival, a new team is formed in Beacon to battle an Ancient Threat with the best of AI technology and their sharp minds and swords, While also forming those relationships sed off of my RVB and RWBY X-over fic, and will contain some of those elements. Recapping is done, PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Rowan

**Greetings to all. Those of you just joining this universe and those that have been fans. Welcome to the Grey Syndicate. This fic is based off of my RWBY vs Blue crossover series, so if you truly want to understand what's going on, then go read that. It'll explain _a lot_. Also, I will be introducing you to some of the characters using already posted chapters, then do the trailers from Volume 2 of RWBY vs. Blue before digging into the story, but I'm trying to get it so that all the noobs won't have to go and read the originals, though if they could and show it some love, that would be awesome. Also, as to why I'm not posting this as a crossover fic is because it only has a few aspects and characters from RVB, while mainly basing off the OCs I introduced in the other fics.**

 **Also, note that I list music to listen to that I find matches the scene, and invite you to do the same.**

 **Any questions or confusion? I apologize, I know this is all mixed up, but bear with me.**

 **This first chapter is technically Xover, because its the point of view of York, a Freelancer from Red vs. Blue. I will clear this up when it pops up.**

 **I do not own RWBY or RVB.**

0oooooooo0

 ** _York_**

Junior called York Monday morning at 11:30, signaling to a very restless dream filled with an angelic voice with the sliver tongue of the Devil himself, and the hair to match. He woke to those dreams with only sorrow every time.

When he woke this time, he reached over and grabbed the scroll, which was playing 'Country Song' by Seether, his ringtone for Junior. He answered and wiped his eyes as he spoke wearily, "Yeah boss?"

"Hey, Cole. Get your crusty butt down here, we've got business to talk about." The gravelly baritone of Junior in the morning greeting him. "The faster you get here, the faster I get to sleep, and we all value sleep in this business."

"I'll be right there." York told him, then hung up. He slept in his jeans, so he threw on a grey tee and a black cloth jacket, then pulled on his boots and headed downstairs.

When he saw Maine, all those mixed feelings of hate and hope ran through him. The giant man slept on the floor, armor completely on. He used his trench coat as a pillow, and his helmet sat beside it.

"Maine." He called, and the brute's eyes snapped open and locked on him. "I'm heading down to the club for a while, my boss wants to talk to me, don't touch anything."

Maine growled, then closed his eyes again.

York shook his head. "Hey, how about today, we go out and get you some clothes, that way you don't get arrested for possibly being the 'Gargoyle?'"

The agent raised a lazy thumbs up, and with that, York left, making sure to keep his armor-backpack on him.

York double-timed it to the club, and was immediately let inside. In the club, Cole spotted the big man sitting at the bar talking with a young man that looked about 17 with short, black hair and Grey eyes. York guessed he was around around 5'7. Slightly tan, with a slight grin. He wore a lightweight, black, unzipped, jacket with a grey stripe running along each arm. A dark grey t-shirt rested underneath the jacket. On his legs were a pair of black trousers with a grey stripe going all the way down the sides of the legs. Black sneakers with grey highlights, matching with the rest of the outfit, were the final piece. York could see a black hilt poking out from under the jacket and could see.

"Ah, Cole, you're just in time. I want you to meet Rowan Emberstorm." Junior told him. He and the new young man, Emberstorm, stood. "I'm thinking of hiring him for a bouncer and perhaps one of the mercenaries under my list."

York stepped forward and shook the new man's hand. "Cole Grey, friends call me York."

"Call me Rowan." The young man said with a grin.

"A Mercenary, huh?" York asked, then looked to Junior. "Did the big guy scare you last night, Junior?"

"No!" He protested, though his face showed otherwise.

Rowan spoke. "I'll be working clean jobs. I know what Junior works on the other side of the coin, so I'll be doing my best to keep my nose clean."

"If you're working for Junior, all you need is a blind eye and a big tissue." York joked, pointing at his own left eye for emphasis.

Rowan laughed as Junior gave a joking growl.

"So, Cole, what do you think?" Junior said with a smile. "Should he get the job?"

"Why are you asking me? Is this the entire reason I was brought here?" York demanded.

"No, no, I just simply wanted your opinion. I'll talk with you in a sec, after Jake gets here." Junior told him, then looked at the grinning Rowan. "You'll start tonight, early shift with Cole here, by the bar exit."

"Sounds good. Thanks, 'Boss'." Rowan tried out the word with Junior, then turned and left.

"He seems like an optimist." York told him.

Junior chuckled. "Tell me about it, that grin never left his face. It was _almost_ creepy." He told his fellow bartender. "Now, let's go find Jake."

Jake the DJ was backstage at a computer. For once, he didn't wear the giant bear head, revealing his almond skin and white smile.

"Ah, Cole, man. Listen, I got a problem."

"What do you need, dude." York asked.

Jake sighed. "Family member died. I'm flying out to Mistral for a funeral and I can't get hold of my back up. Could you do me a solid and run the DJ stand for the next couple days?"

"Hell, no. I ain't wearing that stupid bear head."

"You don't have to." Junior assured. "And you get paid his wages for those nights."

"I don't wanna steal your money man."

Jake shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm getting paid Vacation."

York nodded. "Alright then. I'm up for it."

These guys had no idea what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mountain

**Just a few points to clarify. This chapter is partially from the point of view of Agent Maine, a Freelancer who is currently on the run after losing control and killing a defenseless White Fang member and almost causing the death of another Freelancer (Quite frankly, I think the bastard deserved it.) He is currently running from York, who is trying to retrieve him and prove that he is forgiven, and is currently on a mountain in the Grimm Wilds between Vale and Vacuo. For the full story, go check out my original fic: RWBY vs. Blue: Freelancers Forgotten.**

 **I do not own RWBY or the RVB characters mentioned in this chapter**

0oooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Maine**_

Snow fell gently around me as I traversed the mountain alone, wind howling around the pine trees. It seemed almost serene. I curled the long winter coat around my body, looking for shelter before this blizzard came to life.

Up ahead, I heard Beowolves howl, others screaming in pain, and immediately, Brute's Regret was out and ready.

I hurried forward, fearing that a human was in danger, and there was no time to don my armor. I rolled my neck, which crackled and popped, then saw a clearing up ahead, the trees thinning out and a horde of Grimm coming into view. I dropped my duffel bag, which held my armor, and slowly approached, not eager to let my presence be known by the evil creatures., and saw the person at the center of the storm.

This figure wore a black trench coat with silver trim, a hood covering his head as well as a cloth mask with hard sections on the jaws, chin, nose, and neck. A glowing rectangle hovered over his eye, and in his hands were two blades, a rapier and a longsword, which he wielded wickedly fast, slicing into Grimm all round. I also saw a case on his back, attached to a quiver and open at the top, revealing the stock of a rifle, and a silver pole attached to the case

This form sliced quickly into the horde of Grimm, massively reducing it as fire seemed to emanate from him as black-gloved hands returned his swords to his left side, in a double scabbard at his belt, and grabbed a Beowolf by the throat, slammed him into the snow before sliding a combat knife out from the back of his waist, plunging it into the beast's skull.

From a bandolier, the man drew a throwing knife, sending it whizzing into an Ursa's eye. He held his hand there, and the knife slid out of the dead Grimm, and he flung his arm to the other side, the knife following through the air, inserting itself into a Boarbatusk's neck before it flew into his hand.

The man turned, and drew his longsword, slicing into the Beowolf who had approached from behind.

With a roar, I entered the fight, leaping into the air and slicing the blade of Regret into a Beowolf, then turned and blew away an Ursa with Fire Dust grenades.

A huge Deathstalker thundered into the clearing with a rattling hiss, and it charged towards the man, aiming for a swipe with its pincer. The man leaped and mounted the beast, then slid a Desert Eagle Mark XIX out of a holster and fired again and again into the beast's skull and eyes with one hand, dodging the stinger without looking. Finally, the beast fell to the ground, and the man stepped off, simply loading another clip, red in color into the pistol before aiming at the approaching Grimm.

The man flipped over an approaching Beringel shooting it in the exposed section of neck, and landed feet away from me. That glowing rectangle, all that could be seen in the shadow of his hood, stared at me for two seconds, then he simply nodded, sliding his pistol into its sheath and reaching for the rifle on his back.

He turned to face the horde behind him, and I turned to look at the ones on my side. I heard the rifle begin firing, a bolt I could hear being slid back and forth. I sent a hail of grenades into the Grimm, howls and the smells of burst fur rising through the air, until my current rack of ammo ran out. I hurriedly replaced it, hearing that the rifle was now semi-automatic in nature somehow, firing round after round behind me. I slid the grenades into the Brute shot, and began firing again, the mass before me already significantly reduced.

Soon, all was silent, massive piles of disintegrating bodies surrounding us, as well as a nearby tree aflame.

I slowly turned to the figure as reloaded his rifle, a graveyard of Grimm in front of him, as well. Not a single Grimm had gotten six yards away from his position. Empty clips lay on the ground, about seven of them. With a wave of his hand, all the clips levitated into the air and liquefied before disappearing into his sleeve.

"You fight well." I told him, and he turned and nodded, then pointed at me, then approached, fist extended.

Awkwardly, we fist bumped. "Do you have shelter?" He asked, voice light and welcoming.

I shook my head. "Do you?"

The man nodded. "Follow me."

I went to retrieve my bag, pulling the strap onto my shoulder, and began to follow.

This hooded figure stayed silent as he led me through the woods, all weapons sheathed I studied his form warily. He was very tall, I guessed about 6'3'', not close to my own in-armor eight-foot frame, but very impressive. I was 6'4'' before augmentations.

This man seemed to have a light build, strong enough to wield his weapons, including a Desert Eagle one-handed, but not overly buff, able to move quickly, unlike my brute form, meant for heavy hitting and slow movement.

This man led me to a small cabin next to a cliff, lights off and seemingly abandoned.

"This is your home?" I asked.

The man shrugged. "From time to time. I drift."

I nodded. A safe house, meant for a night's stay.

"Let's get inside, storm's starting pick up." He suggested, the wind making his trench coat flap in the wind.

After producing a key, we entered the small cabin, which was furnished with a stove and a rectangular table with four chairs next to a fireplace, already loaded with logs, and a door leading into a room where I could see bunk beds.

"I think this was home to a mining team." The man told me, sliding the case off his back and setting it on the table. "There's a mine not far from here, still filled with Dust. I refine it and use it for my weapons and gear."

I nodded, shrugging off my coat and hanging it on a stud by the door, placing my duffel underneath.

"So, what do I call you?" I asked.

"Name's Colt. Colt Silver." He told me, then pulled off his hood and mask, revealing a young face and brown hair that was at least an inch long, cut roughly as if he'd done it himself.

"You're very young."

"Almost sixteen." He told me. "If you think I can't handle myself because I'm too young, just remember what I did, before and during your intervention. Now, what am I supposed to call you?"

"Maine." I told him, and he nodded. "Well, Maine, I need to get a fire going. You can spend the night if you want, but I leave in the morning."

"Fine by me."

The young teen stepped over to the fireplace. Then, held his hand open, a flame roaring to life above it. He blew fire onto the logs, which caught flame instantly, and the cabin began to warm.

I looked at him thoughtfully. "How are you able to do that?"

"It's my Semblance." He answered.

"Then how did you do the knife thing back there?" I asked, jerking a thumb back to signify the fight.

"That's my Semblance, too."

"People only have one Semblance." I told him.

He shrugged. "I don't. Telekinesis, Pyromancy, and telepathy. Besides, I've never really talked to someone else about their Semblance."

I shook my head. "I don't know how that's possible." I told him.

"Me either, I didn't know I was doing anything illegal." He murmured, then proceeded to light the gas stove, placing a pan on the top. From nowhere, he pulled two large steaks and spices and set them on a plate he retrieved from a cabinet.

"How did you do that? You never said Summoning or anything like that."

"I can't, it's all because of this." Colt pulled his sleeve back on his left arm, revealing a black gauntlet covering a black sleeve. "I call it the holo-gauntlet. Invented it myself." He said with an ounce of pride in his voice.

"And what's so special about it?"

"Well, for starters, it's a computer that can generate hard-light tools, like a knife, bow staff, and a mini-crossbow and shield, plus it has a liquidizer that can turn anything into a liquid state while keeping it at the same temperature." He began.

I nodded, remembering the same kind of device in York's sword.

"And it also has this pocket dimension I call the Void. I can store anything in there using the liquidizer and it keeps it there. I've got a few more liquidizers hooked up to electromagnets here," He gestured to his knuckles, "And the computer liquidizes some alloy I have in there and spurts in out of here."

"How does that help?"

Colt curled his hand into a fist like a wave, starting with the pinkie. And soon as he closed his thumb over the fingers, metal claws formed and hardened in two seconds. "That's how."

My eyes widened. "How do you trigger it?"

"I have different hand signals for it. I've also got this setting so that this armor I have that's currently in the Void spreads over my body, then hardens in this invincible knight's armor, and certain weapons in preset modes se I can call them to my hands in seconds."

"Then why keep so many weapons on your person?" I questioned.

Colt sighed. "It takes too long for the weapons to form and harden for some reason, so I keep a basic arsenal with me."

Maine chuckled. "I noticed."

Colt began cooking the steaks, filling the cabin with sweet aromas and smoke, whistling a tune as he worked. I checked Regret, make sure everything was in order, then looked to Colt.

He stopped spicing a second later and shrugged off his trench coat, then reached for a clip that held his bandolier, which had a second strap branching off from the middle up and over his shoulder, making a Y, and pulled it off. "Hey, Maine, can you put these by my Triple Case?"

I stepped over and took them, examining the bandolier's armament. It had a magnetic plate on the back, probably what held the case on his back, and a couple grenades and a dagger on the front, along with multiple types of slugs, shells, and bullets.

After placing the bandolier and coat by his case, rifle still inside, I looked to Colt. He wore a set of clothes with armored sections on it, mixes of varying shades of grey, silver, and black steel and Kevlar on the biceps, abs, chest, spine, thighs, knees and waist. On his right shoulder was a chrome pad with a tribal flame in black detail, on the left a midnight pad shaped to cover the beginning of the bicep.

On his forearms were gauntlets, the holo-gauntlet a dark black and the other dark grey, with a dagger with a blade as long as the gauntlet in a sheath, the hilt aiming towards his hand, so he could draw it easily with his left hand.

On his right thigh was a line of three sheaths holding throwing knives, and on the left was a strange object that seemed to hold multiple clips and magazines for his Deagle and rifle. His belt held the double-scabbard, both sheaths dark black with chrome where the sheath met the hilt, and pouches all around the belt, including a pair of handcuffs, the Deagle in its black leather holster on his right side, a large pouch a few inches behind it, underneath the belt attached to his rear pocket, holding a few bulky objects. He wore knee-high boots with a top that stuck out at the front, slightly covering the knee. The calf, toe, and heel had chrome covering, and the top of the boot had that same tribal flame as on his shoulder.

Colt put the final touches on the steaks before serving them with a red liquid in glasses he pulled from the Void.

"Aren't you a bit young for alcohol?" I questioned.

"It's not wine. Try it."

I took a sip, and it certainly wasn't alcohol, though it did seem to burn the back of my throat. "Cherry Cider." He told me.

"It's quite delicious." I told him.

We dug into dinner. I ate ravenously, for I'd eaten quite insufficiently during my journey. Soon, Colt attempted conversation.

"So, care to tell me why you've come out to the Shadowy Heights?" He started.

"I'm out here so I don't hurt anyone." I told him.

"Ah, you killed someone, and now you think you're a monster."

"Killed a really annoying woman, her brother used to be a friend."

Colt sighed. "Yeah, I'd imagine. What did she do?"

"I was angry, wounded, acting like an animal, and she insulted me, called me a monster, which I was. I shot her, then ran."

"Well, you should never insult a man when he's in berserker mode." Colt stated.

"You seem very calm in the presence of a murderer." I stated.

"You plan on killing me?"

"No."

He took a swig of cider. "Planning on killing anyone else?"

"I never plan on it nowadays, it's by accident."

"Then we're fine. You made a mistake, and now you regret it." He said. "Besides, anyone out here in the Wilds is out here for a reason. Half of them are outcasts sent here, either by the law or themselves because of their crimes."

"Then why are you here?"

Colt leaned back. "I was born in the Wilds, small town. It was attacked by Grimm, and I didn't want to go back to civilization. Not to mention, I don't know which way to head, so I just drift around, killing Grimm, exploring these Wilds." He told him. "I been all around this mountain, down in the deserts, and in the Forgotten Forest to the Southeast. Been mapping some of it."

I nodded, and we continued in silence. "Can I travel with you?" I asked.

"No offense, but you seem like the loner type." Colt grinned. "Why?"

"Seems like it's lonely out here. If we're going to be surviving here in the Wilds, might as well do it together, strength in numbers and all that."

Colt was silent, slowly eating his steak as he thought. "You've got it right that it's really quiet, could use a partner." He looked up. "We'll stay here a couple days, collect some food, then we head for the monastery. It's further up the mountain, we can hole up there for the winter, its abandoned, but power's still running and its filled with supplies."

"What happened there?"

"It was too cold and Grimm kept swarming it after one monk apparently died mysteriously, put all the rest in a sad mood. Of course, the Grimm followed it like a beacon. Survivors ran to the kingdoms, and it's been untouched except for me."

I nodded, taking a final bite of steak. "I assume we'll be collecting food for the journey over the next couple days?"

Colt nodded. "Indeed."

"Then it sounds like a plan, partner."

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Colt, no! Give that to me before you drop it down the toilet." Maine heard a woman's voice say from the top bunk. "No, don't put it in your mouth, that's a Scroll! Oh, geez, Colt, no!"

"Play next file, ILA." Colt said from above, and that same voice, I assumed it was his mother, was gently humming a lullaby, a beautifully calming tune that sent me back into memories long left behind, and lulled me into the arms of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ain Ranch

**A very short (sorry) chapter introducing a new character.**

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Forgotten Memories-Santaolalla_

 _Ain Ranch_

 ** _York_**

That night, we ate a wonderful beef stew, homemade ice cream and cookies, the entire Ain family at the table.

Mr. Blake Ain was a man with greying hair and tan skin, black eyes under a pair of black-rimmed glasses. His wife, Kate Ain, wore a white blouse and brown leather jeans her brown hair still full of youth.

Forrest sat and ate with delight, obviously happy his mother had cooked another wonderful meal, and his younger sister, Hunter, was a 16-year-old with brown hair of a darker hue that her brother and mother. She also had a light tan, and her body was slightly muscular. She wore a white dress shirt and a pair of jeans, a sword dangling from her belt.

One fact York had learned about the family was that they were of Tiger Faunus lineage. Each had their own traits, but all had excellent night-vision.

"So, York, not that we don't enjoy the company, but when will you be heading to the Shadowy Heights?" Blake Ain asked.

"We tracked Maine until the mountain a few miles southeast of here." North explained. "That's its name."

York smiled. "We'll probably be heading that way as soon as Ruby feels up to it, we need to find him before the trail goes cold." He explained.

"Dad, can I help them track down his friends. I can take Whitley."

York looked at the bloodhound at the floor, Whitley. The dog could be very useful in tracking their prodigal brute.

"I'm sure they don't want an extra person to feed, Hunter." Her mother protested.

York waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, Mrs. Ain. Should you be alright with it, she could be a massive help to us."

The matriarch had a concerned look covering her features. "Alright, Hunter. You and Whitley can go, but only if your brother goes, too."

"Mom, I can't. Dad needs my help taking the horses to the market tomorrow."

"Just let her go, Kate. She can take care of herself." Blake soothed.

"Alright, but you come straight home. We don't want you to run into the Cowboys."

"Cowboys?" York questioned.

"They run this area, a group of ruthless gunslingers that are very strong in numbers. Sheriff's in their pocket, and they tax us for 'protection' and other things like that." Hunter hissed.

York frowned. "And you're alright with this?"

"Oh, the Cowboys might be a nuisance, but we get by. Besides, they keep the Grimm at bay." Blake murmured.

York sighed, then looked at the young teen. "We leave at dawn tomorrow, pack for the weather, whatever you need."

"I'll be ready."

0ooooooooooooooo0


	4. Chapter 4: Descent

**Once again, we are starting with Maine, but it will soon change to Colt.**

 **Summary: As York, accompanied by North Dakota, another Freelancer, Ruby, Rowan, and Hunter Ain, close in on Maine, the giant Freelancer becomes acquainted with the new teen he has met on the mountains…**

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Maine**_

When I woke, I could tell Colt wasn't above me. I rose from bed, stretching and relishing the relaxed feel of waking from a bed after sleeping for days on the ground.

I shrugged on my coat and stepped out of the bedroom. Colt and his gear were nowhere to be seen, but a cold breakfast of bread, cheese, and an apple sat on the counter next to a canteen. I grabbed the meal and stepped outside, eating as I looked. Sure enough, footprints led away from the cabin, towards the woods. I grabbed my Brute Shot, and began down the path of footprints made by the teen.

Soon, I could see his tracks merge with the elk he was now tracking. I moved silently forward, then caught up with them. The elk was in the middle of eating, and Colt, wearing a black hooded cloak instead of his trench coat, was taking aim with a steel bow, a long, black-shafted arrow with a silver tip. He fired, the arrow striking the elk right in the front of his flank. The elk gave a cry, trying to take a step, but it fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Colt advanced on the Elk, drawing his knife and slit its throat, letting the blood spill out, then pointing his gauntlet at the carcass. It seemed to melt and seep into his gauntlet, left open since he wasn't wearing his trench coat.

"That's really cool and all, but on animals, it looks weird." I stated as the last section disappeared.

Colt turned around with a grin on his face. "Morning, sleepyhead." He said jokingly.

"I gather that's lunch?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"We're collecting as much meat as possible in as little time as possible. Can you hunt?" He asked.

"If you give me a rifle. My weapon won't really leave anything behind."

From the Void materialized a .30-30 rifle made of silver metal and dark material for the stock and muzzle. He handed it to me, and I tested its weight before pumping the lever, a satisfying _click-click_ meeting my ears.

"So, Maine. We move quickly and silently, and we move slowly up the mountain. There's a whole herd of caribou not far from here, I picked up their tracks yesterday." He told me.

"We find the herd, kill as many as possible, zap them into the Void, and get away before Grimm are attracted?" I asked.

"Exactly." He confirmed. "Ready?"

0ooooooooooooooo0

 ** _Ruby_**

We stood in a clearing with scorch-marks and bullets littering the ground, along with shrapnel sticking from trees and footprints mixed all around with Grimm and human footprints.

"Yep, Maine definitely did this." North said to himself.

"He wasn't alone." York stated, pointing at a black-shafted arrow sticking out of the ground where a large Grimm-angel impression lay. "Maine doesn't use arrows."

"Hey, Whitley found the trail again!" Hunter called from a spot near what looked like a small trail.

York pointed, leading his horse to the trail before mounting. "We're close, I can feel it."

I looked ahead, up the mountain that was steadily growing larger, and hoped we could bring the brute home. It was already afternoon, only a couple hours away from nightfall, and we had been using Whitley and pure luck to track Maine. I patted Cookie, then spurred her onward.

Almost an hour later, we saw a cabin, seemingly abandoned. York, Hunter and I dismounted. York went inside, looking for Maine. Hunter looked for tracks on the backside of the house, and I stood on the porch, looking at York through the open door.

"He's definitely staying here." York stated, crouched by a large duffel that currently contained Maine's armor. "But where is he now?"

"Probably somewhere down those tracks." I said, pointing to two sets of tracks leading up the mountain. "That same person seems to be with him."

"I agree." Hunter us, returning from the back, "let's head that way, it's almost dark

0oooooooooooo0

 ** _Colt_**

Maine and I had split up, deciding his .30-30 would give no point to my own silent bow-hunting. I had killed a rabbit with an arrow through the head, and heard a bark, definitely canine, not Beowolf. I stood from my kill, the carcass disappearing into the Void, and immediately, my hand pulled the Deagle from my holster. I heard Grimm roaring and a howl, the sounds of an attack, but none were coming in my direction.

Curious, I followed the sounds, replacing my Deagle with my custom made rifle, one that was made so it could be used as a bolt-action, which was most accurate, but if you left the bolt up and turned a switch, it could fire semi-automatically and, with another turn, fully automatic, though fully was less accurate than semi and _that_ was less accurate than the bolt-action.

I slid the bolt up and turned the toggle switch, then released the current clip, sliding it into my belt, and took a drum from the pouch behind my Deagle, a drum that held 250 of the bullets, and slid it into the bay as I walked.

I neared the battle and it slowly came into view, occasionally blocked by trees. Surrounded by Grimm was a pack of large wolves, or what remained of the pack. Now, a single wolf was barely holding them off.

The myth that Grimm don't attack animals isn't true, at least, not here on the Mountain. Here, even the animals suffered. Hunger, pain, cold. They were no strangers to the mountain's inhabitants. I wouldn't let this last wolf fall. He deserved to live, unlike these abominations.

I growled, lifting my rifle to fire, and joined the fight, shooting a Beowolf about to attack the lone wolf. With a yelp, it tumbled to the side, and the wolf dived for its throat.

I continued firing, sending Grimm to their graves, as I cleared a path to this last wolf. He growled warily, and I ignored him, squeezing the trigger again and again. Grimm were swarming again, and I couldn't keep this up. The Void couldn't hold live creatures, or else I'd just zap the wolf into my gauntlet and run for it. I needed to get this creature somewhere safe, and by the looks of it, he wasn't in any condition to walk. In fact, it looked like he was about to be out for the count.

"Colt!" I heard Maine's voice shout, and the giant of a man thundered into the clearing, blasting his way in. I nodded to him as he blasted the head off a Beowolf, then turned and punched an Ursa straight in the jaw, knocking it to the ground before aiming point-blank into its throat and firing, blowing its head off.

I scowled. The massacre that had occurred here would be calling every Grimm within the next ten miles here. The two of us wouldn't be enough to hold them off, much less destroy them. We needed to get out, but we were surrounded.

"Colt, we need an exit!"

"We're taking the wolf." I told him, pointing at the canine, who had just collapsed from blood loss. "Don't get me started."

Maine sighed. "Maybe if you clear a path, I can carry him."

I shook my head. "There's too many of them. Maybe take to the trees?"

"I can't, not fast enough." Maine growled, handing the .30-30 to me as he pulled his weapon from his back.

"Then I guess we're screwed?" I started.

Maine growled. "Today's a good day to die."

"Screw that." I said, lifting my rifle. "I'm going down fighting,"

Maine laughed lowly, and as one, we opened fire of the Grimm. I saw him fire an RPG at a group of Grimm, and I turned and opened fire on another Grimm, a Beringel.

With a gesture of my hand, I brought out preset two, and prayed that maybe, just maybe, my arsenal would get us through this.

0ooooooooooo0

 ** _Ruby_**

Gunshots sounded throughout the mountainside echoing menacingly, and York sighed. "I think I found him, guys. Let's move." He said.

We drew our weapons, Hunter wielding a Winchester shotgun, double barreled and deadly wicked, and led the charge, Whitley sounding a baying charge as he rushed ahead.

I sped Cookie forward, Crescent Rose in scythe form, and followed York and Hunter for minutes, the sounds of gunfire, explosions, and roars growing louder and more threatening.

We charged into a clearing filled with Grimm and bodies of dogs, no wolves, bloody and on the ground. Two men, one I recognized as Maine, eyes wide at our appearance, and the other's unreadable, face hidden in the shadow of his hood. He wielded an M134 chain-gun with six rotating barrels, which tore into the approaching Grimm.

A huge Beringel moved forward, swiping at the man, who simply rolled out of the way, his gun disappearing in thin air, then drew a chain from somewhere on his person, fire somehow lighting it on fire as he threw it, the chain wrapping around the creature and trapping its arms. With a roar, the man pulled, and the Grimm seemed to dissipate as the chain passed through it.

"Maine, let's move!" York called, leading an extra horse, borrowed from the Ain Ranch, toward the two.

North urged his horse forward as I covered him, lowering a hand. "Hey, you, grab on!" He said to the hooded man, who nodded and ran towards North, gripping the offered arm and swinging up behind the Freelancer.

Maine picked a wolf up, placing him on his shoulders, and climbed onto the horse as we killed any Grimm that were in the way, then we turned and our group rushed to escape the Grimm. Ahead of me, the man flipped in the saddle, an AR-15 in hand and aimed for the Grimm pursuing us.

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Trenches- Pop Evil_

 ** _Colt_**

After turning in the saddle to face the Grimm, I opened fire on the Grimm as we descended the mountain, cutting the Grimm in their tracks.

"Colt, weapon switch!" I heard Maine call, and I turned and tossed the AR-15 and it was immediately replaced by the grenade launcher. I fired at the ground in front of the Grimm, blowing them back or into oblivion, if it hit them directly. I fired until it was out. "It's dry!" I yelled, then tossed it back to Maine, who in return tossed my rifle back to me, and continued to pick off the Grimm. We had just reached the base of the mountain after what seemed like an hour, at a full gallop on the back of the blonde man's horse. We travelled through the final trees, which thinned out to only grass, then rocks and sand. We had reached the Desert Wilds.

I pulled a detonator from a pouch, having planned for a quick escape from the mountains, and grinned wickedly as I pressed the killswitch.

The trees at the East base of the mountain all lit with blinking red lights, and an explosion of homemade Fire Dust explosives blew the Grimm sky-high.

The man guiding the horse I rode on cursed and looked back in amazement as I dropped the dead detonator into the sand. "Nice job, I heard your name was Colt?"

I grinned, then up ahead, a girl in a redish-black trench coat cried out, "Nevermore!"

I looked up to see the large Grimm, fully in adulthood and as long as a semi-truck, circling above us. I gauged it to be forty feet above us.

The group halted, and I slid off my horse. "I've got this." I told them, pulling my long silver chain off my body and letting it fall to the ground, one end loosely wrapped around my arm.

I extended the arm that held the base of the chain, the other holding a spot five feet from the other hand, spinning the section around, and concentrated, feeling the Nevermore and the space between us, then cast the chain, letting it fly and using my Semblance to give it a telekinetic boost and fire to spread out over the chain, which wrapped around the giant bird's leg. Fire ignited along the feathers as it screeched out in pain, letting a volley of feathers fall towards us, whizzing towards me.

I waved my left fingers, the digits going from pinkie to index and back again, and my armor began to seep over me, hardening into place in three seconds, and the feathers simply pinging off of it.

The flaming Nevermore fell to the Earth, kicking up plenty of dust and disintegrating. I pulled my chain back into the Void, the weapon liquefying about a foot before it entered the small recess in my gauntlet, it clinked along the ground, dragging a part of the Nevermore's leg with it before it disappeared, then my armor melted off, disappearing in the same fashion.

"That… was… AWESOME!" The trench coat wearing girl screamed. "How are you pulling all those weapons from nowhere, How'd you get that big chain all the way to his leg, who are you, are you coming home with us, can we keep him, York, huh, can we?" She rattled off.

"Ruby, calm down. That depends on whether he wants to come." A man in a duster told the little girl.

Everyone looked to me, expecting an answer. I cleared my throat. "I'll come with you, if that's where Maine is headed." I said, shifting the attention to the brute, who quickly flipped me off.

"Why did you guys come after me?" He asked nervously.

"South survived, no one's mad at you, Maine."

The blonde one spoke, "Well, South is a bit pissed, but I think she was brought down a couple levels in ego. We want you back, Maine."

Maine looked down. "I can't. I'm a monster."

The man in the duster, York, apparently, moved his horse beside Maine's. "Hey, don't say that. We've all killed people, whether we meant to or not. We stop the bad guys, and we protect the innocent. As long as you do that, you're always a Freelancer."

Maine looked at me. "You ready to go back into civilization?"

I shrugged. "I go where you go, partner."

Maine nodded. "We're ready."

Ruby pointed at the creature on Maine's saddle. "Is that a wolf?"

I nodded. "The rest of his pack was killed when I stepped in. I'm going to get him patched up."

"He looks cool." North commented. Indeed, when I looked at the giant wolf, with a grey head with black detail covering him like a gladiator helmet for wolves. His body was also grey on top, with a black stripe on the spine, and a white underbelly and legs.

"Hey, what's your name?" York asked, nodding to me.

I pulled off my mask and hood. "It's Colt Silver."

"Colt?" The blonde man asked. "I'm North. You ready to ride out?"

I nodded. "Where are we headed?"

York looked away, towards the horizon. "Back to San Rojeros, I guess. We need to get Hunter home?" He nodded towards the second girl.

"Hunter? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Colt, you make fun of my name again, and I'll castrate you." She growled.

I had the sudden urge to cover my crotch protectively, but just smirked. "I wasn't making fun of it, Hunter. In fact, I think it adds to your 'Badass' status."

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Whatever. Let's get moving."

North nodded to me. "Hop on." He said, patting his horse. I grabbed his arm again and swung up as he pulled, then with a 'ya!" he kicked the horse's side, and off our strange group went.

The girl with the trench coat, Ruby. Pulled level with us. "So, Colt. How old are you?"

I chuckled. "Almost sixteen, you?"

"Same. You a huntsmen-in-training? You must be with all those cool moves."

I shook my head. "Nah, I actually just taught myself out here in the Wilds. I've… lived here all my life. I've been surviving by myself for about three years now."

The teen in the jacket whistled. "That's quite the feat, Colt. Most don't survive out there without being a Hunter."

"Thanks, uhh…. What's your name?"

"Rowan Emberstorm. Seventeen." He told me. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Rowan." I told him, and he pulled down his own hood and cloth mask, a friendly grin over his features.

"Nice to meet you too." He told me.

"You seem way older when you have that hood on." Ruby told me.

I ran a hand through my long hair, reminding myself to get a haircut when I got into a town. "Is that a bad thing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But you do look really cool."

I smiled. "Thanks, Ruby."

After that most conversation came to a halt, the sound of the horse's hooves and the occasional coyote's howl. I looked to the broken moon, wondering what the master of Fate had in plan for me now.


	5. Chapter 5: Cowboys

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: All Gone- Gustavo Santaolalla_

 _Near Ain Ranch_

 ** _York_**

"York, look." North pointed to the sky up ahead. York followed the man's line of sight, then saw orange light licking at the sky and smoke rising towards the moon.

"Something's not right." Maine growled.

York nodded. "I think something's happened." He said worriedly, then spurred his horse into a gallop.

The others quickly followed suite, and they rounded a hill to see a blazing fire on the Ain homestead, a group of people surrounding it and hooting as it rose.

"No!" York heard Hunter shout. "Mom, Dad, Forrest!"

Her horse took off running, the girl giving a war-cry of rage as she drew a rifle from a case.

"Hunter!" Ruby called, and they all charged, drawing their weapons. Colt slid off North's horse, drawing his own rifle and pulled up his mask and hood. He starting firing, as did Hunter and Ruby, and the men started shouting out, their forms rushing to their own weapons.

A huge gunfight followed as North took cover behind the primary wall, the others charging in. York took aim with his shotgun, holding his reins between the teeth as he blasted a nearby man.

Next to him, Maine had body-slammed a man by leaping off his horse. The giant got to his feet, then grabbed an approaching man, armed only with a knife, by the throat, then threw him into another, who was taking aim with a revolver.

Hunter had drawn her short sword and was tearing into a man's chest, sorrow and anger covering her features as she killed the man.

Soon, the sniping done by Colt, Ruby, and North, the chaos created by York, Maine, Hunter, and Rowan, had killed, maimed, or seriously injured all of the men who had been present. York returned his BR to his horse, luckily unharmed in the firefight, after making sure it was fully loaded.

"What the hell happened?" Colt said after jogging up, hood down but mask remaining.

"They're Cowboys." Hunter told us, the young teen kneeling next to one of the men. "They all wear these." She told them, pointing at the red scarf on the man's neck. "They all wear red, either a scarf or a sash, but if it's a red accessory, it's a Cowboy."

"I thought your parents had no problem with the Cowboys?"

Maine growled, then lifted a conscious Cowboy off the ground by the neck. "Then I suggest that we find out what happened."

The man, who had been shot in the arm and leg by Ruby, spat out blood. "I'm not talking."

"Tell him, before he dislocates your arms." North suggested. "Besides, what's the harm?" Maine added a little pressure to the man's arm, as if he was about to break it.

"We came here for horses, but he wouldn't give 'em to us. We set fire to the place, and then we were gonna grab the horses and leave." He said in discomfort, then a bullet went straight into his forehead.

Everyone turned to see Hunter holding a revolver, barrel smoking as she shook, tears threatening to come. She dropped the gun, then fell to her knees, sobbing with her head down.

Immediately, Colt was at her side, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey. Don't cry." He told her, and she looked up.

"Everything's gone. My family, my home." She choked out.

"I promise, we'll make every last Cowboy pay for what these guys have done." He growled, looking at the fire.

She looked up, a cold gaze meeting another. "Okay." She said, a steely tone taking her voice.

"We need to get set up. Hunter, can you take Colt and go get a horse?" York asked. Hunter nodded, and Colt helped her to her feet, then they walked off towards the stables.

"He handled that perfectly." North told York.

The tan Freelancer nodded. "I hope he doesn't go too far on that promise."

Maine growled. "These people are the bad guys, York. We need to take them out, free the people of this life, and the local authorities sure as hell aren't doing anything about it."

"We need to get Ruby back to Beacon, I'm not putting her in danger again." York told them.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!" Ruby cried. "And I wanna help."

"No, we need to get you back to Vale."

"But I can stay with-"

York shook his head. "No. We need to get you back. We had a mission, you got to help, I'm not letting you get into this."

Maine growled. "Maybe we can bring some other Freelancers to help while we're there, reinforcements."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Ruby groaned. "I'm not going anywhere, York! I'm staying to help."

"You guys are leaving?" Colt asked, now holding the reins to a black stallion with a white star and stripe with four half-socks.

"Yes, we're heading back to Vale to get restocked and get reinforcements, then we're coming back here to help stop the Cowboys."

"There's not enough time, York!" Colt growled. "The Cowboys could have killed even more innocents while you're gone. We need to stay."

"And I'm staying, too!" Ruby yelled.

York shook his head.

"I need to go back, I need more ammunition." Maine growled.

North nodded. "I need to check up on South, she should be fine, but I need to see for myself."

Rowan shrugged. "I'll stay with them." He told the Freelancers.

"Then I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Colt said.

Maine nodded. "I'll see you soon, kid."

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Flawed Legacy- Marty O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori_

 _San Rojeros_

 ** _Colt_**

I looked to San Rojeros atop my new horse, Midnight, who also seemed to be scanning the city.

 _You see anything, Midnight?_ I sent, using my telepathy.

The horse shook his head with a snort, and I smiled. Behind me, Ruby, Rowan, and Hunter rode along the trail. I wore my trench coat over a short-sleeved version of my armored suit, the bicep armor missing and sleeveless the only change. On my head rested a flat-brimmed hat, much like York's, and a pair of shades underneath. My Punisher Rifle lay in the open-top saddle case, a .30-30 on the opposite side.

I had already spotted four Cowboys before even entering the city, then another five only riding a few feet.

I looked to Hunter who gently tapped the butt of her own rifle, and shook my head. Now was not the time to strike.

"Colt, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"To an old… you know what, I don't even know what to call the relationship between me and Sarah, but she'll be able to tell us all about the Cowboys, who leads them, where they hang out, stuff like that."

With that, I led them to an old shack near the edge of town, the wood very old and brittle, creaking as we stepped onto the front porch.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice asked.

"It's Colt. That kid that saved your tail back two years ago." I said to the door.

"Colt?" The door cracked open to reveal a woman with tan skin and blonde hair, shoulder-length. Sarah was 37, and lived alone in this shack. "Oh, Oum. It is you."

"Let us inside?"

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Ghosts of Reach- O'Donnell and Salvatori_

 ** _Ruby_**

The woman Colt called Sarah set a few glasses on the table, filled with water. I took an immediate sip. "So, Colt. What are you here for? Last time I saw you, it was your back going up a mountain." She asked

"Is it hard to believe I finally came down?" he quipped, planting a foot on top of the table.

"Hard to believe you're still alive." She corrected. "And get your feet off my table."

Colt grinned and replaced his feet on the ground, Hunter rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "We came here for information." She told Sarah. "On the Cowboys."

Sarah's face darkened. "Why are you looking for info on the Cowboys, Colt?"

He sighed. "We're taking them down."

The woman laughed for a few seconds, then grew somber. "Kid, you don't have a chance taking those guys on. Colt wouldn't even survive ten of them."

"We're not alone, and you'd be surprised at what we can do." Colt told her.

"Well, if you wanna take down the Cowboys, you start with the ties they have in the towns they basically run. Then, should they let you live after that, it's never going to be over until you can get to the head honcho, Curtis Lowe."

Colt shook his head. "Curtis won't be the problem, it'll be weeding out the rest that try and run."

Sarah nodded. "I agree with you. You're gonna have to take most of them out, so they won't be a problem, and make sure the towns are ridded of their corrupted mayors and sheriffs, otherwise it'll be like a weed, growing back until you take out the roots."

Colt nodded. "You know who we need and where they hang out?"

"Curtis is usually in Ferris' Saloon every Friday night, and the sheriff and mayor are usually with him. You've got till then to start weeding out the men that loiter around here, so he won't have any reinforcements."

"Anything else?"

"Curtis' second-in-command, Felix Sharp, he shows up every Saturday in the Old Crow."

"Over in Red Village?" Colt questioned. And the woman nodded.

"Is that all?" Rowan asked while standing. "I'm in a hurry to get started."

"All that I think you'll find useful." Sarah confirmed, and we all got to our feet.

"Hey, Colt, now you're off that mountain in one piece, maybe you should come by and visit."

"I might. And can we use your stable for our horses?"

"Sure thing, kid."

"Anyway, let's get going." He told us, and we stepped out of Sarah's home, where our horses waited.

Gunfire sounded next to Ferris' Saloon, and a man was shoved through the doors, then a second man, a red scarf on his neck, stepped out, a revolver in hand.

"Next time you think I'm cheatin', remember that pain your feeling in your leg." He cackled, a couple of his Cowboy buddies joining him through the swinging doors.

Colt scowled, then looked to the side. "Hunter, I'll let you take them." He told the girl next to me, who quickly went to retrieve her rifle.

Colt turned to look at me. "Ruby, I know this isn't your style but until we have somewhere to put these guys that won't immediately spit them back out, some of these guys will be killed."

I looked into his eyes, filled with worry for me, and sadness, something that always seemed to be there, in the corners.

"I understand."

He gave me a weak smile. "Alright. For now, why don't you take the horses around back, put them with ole Apricot."

"What will you do?"

"We came here to rid the streets of Cowboys." He said to me. "It starts now." He looked to the other member of our small team. "Rowan, there's a camp outside of town. We're going to go clear it out."

Rowan chuckled. "Now we're talking."

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Blow Me Away- Breaking Benjamin_

 ** _Colt_**

Rowan and I waltzed into the Cowboy camp of tents and pavilions, my sword, Shadowsteel, in my hand. Rowan held his own blade, named Anima.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" A man asked after emerging from a tent. I drew my Deagle and fired twice, the recoil dampeners making it so I could shoot accurately with one hand. The man fell dead a second later, but another was charging, a cavalry saber in hand.

I parried his blow with Shadowsteel, knocking it to the side and striking his foot with enough force to make him trip. The next man held a rapier, and I ducked under his swing, then sent a sharp jab with my elbow into his neck, knocking him to the ground. Rowan, whose grey trimming on his clothes was red, flipped the man over and stabbed him in the heart.

Two men, each armed with a shotgun, approached. I fired with the Deagle, killing the two men with shots in the chest, then turned to block the blow of a brawler Cowboy, armed with only his fists. I cut off his arm, then sliced him across the chest.

"Colt, duck!" Rowan called. I dropped to the floor, and a high-pitched whine came from behind me and a fire Dust round whizzed over my head, about as large as a fist, colliding with a large man wielding a chain-saw, and blowing him off his feet. I rolled to a stand, then sliced into a man's chest, through the ribs and into his lung.

A group of men now approached, with an assortment of guns, and Rowan shouted a warning. I simply clenched my left fist and raised my arm in front of me, a round shield flickering to life, then lifted it over my head, the shield expanding to a dome that blocked all of their bullets.

Rowan stood with his flintlock ready, the whine back in my ears. I switched from my sword and pistol to my SAW M249 before releasing the shield, spraying the squad of men with bullets. Rowan fired again and again, and soon, nothing remained, and there was silence.

I switched back to Shadowsteel and my rapier, a one-edged blade a quarter-of-an-inch thick with a crossguard that had two slender poles that ended in nubs, one side curving up towards the blade, the other down at the hilt. The knuckle bow was crisscrossed lines of metal twisted and intertwined between two curved poles, making a guard like a pirate's cutlass.

"Make sure there are no survivors." I told Rowan, and he nodded.

"You did good, Colt." He told me, that ever-present grin I knew was there hidden by his mask.

"Let's hurry, before more show up." Then I tapped my covered chin. "Actually, take as much time as you wish, the more of these guys we take out, the sooner we cure this area of the disease."

"You seem really at peace with killing other people." Rowan commented.

I shook my head. "Actually, I'm killing them now because we can't put them in jail. They can't be left with the possibility of escape, so for now, we take them out once and for all. As soon as we do have a place for them, though: I won't kill as often."

"I will." Rowan said darkly, but I got the odd feeling that his grin was still there, and it had gotten a whole lot creepier for a few seconds.


	6. Chapter 6: Cowboy's Last Ride

**Alright, just a few more chapters and we'll be set to start the trailers (woot, woot!) I'm soory their short, but just bear with me.**

 **I don't own RWBY or the song**

0oooooooooooo0

 _Song: Jericho-Celldweller_

 _San Rojeros, Friday afternoon_

 ** _Ruby_**

Colt walked towards the saloon, Rowan flanking his right, me his left. Hunter was going to make sure no one escaped. I wore my trench coat, as did Colt, and Crescent Rose's familiar weight was on my waist.

Stepping up onto the wooden walkway before the saloon entrance, Colt placed his hand on the swinging door, then looked to Rowan. "You ready?" He asked, to which the older teen nodded. They both pulled up their masks, Rowan pulled on his hood. Colt didn't because he was wearing his hat.

Colt looked to me, and winked with a nod. I blushed, and he pushed open the door.

Inside, there was a violin playing in the corner, and plenty of people sat around, drinking, eating, gambling. I counted at least a dozen of them as Cowboys.

Colt swiveled his gaze until it stopped, a table in the far left corner, away from any windows, sat a two Cowboys, the Mayor, and the Sheriff.

"Get into position." Colt told Rowan, handing a short-barreled revolver discretely. The teen nodded, and Colt walked towards the table, smoothly and as if nothing was about to happen.

I stayed by the door, leaning against the frame and placing my hand behind my back, so a quick grab for Crescent would be simple.

Colt approached the card-players, and as soon as he arrived, he grabbed a chair and pulled it around, sitting backwards in it, facing the table. "Hey, Sheriff, mind dealing me in?"

"Who are you?" The leader, Curtis Lowe, asked. He had black hair and a full beard, a hat hanging on his back by a string around his neck.

Colt's arm dropped in an instant, and a second later, the Mayor, Sheriff, and the other Cowboy were dead.

Lowe drew a knife, and Colt deflected the blade above his head as he ducked under it, wrapping one arm around the Cowboy's throat and putting his Deagle to the man's head. All the other Cowboys stood, soon to be gunned down by Rowan and Colt. The Wildsman shot four Cowboys, then executed Lowe before taking two Uzis from the folds of his trench coat and firing into the Cowboys.

One Cowboy tried to escape, and with the press of a button, he tripped over Crescent's snath (the name of the pole of a scythe). I returned it to my back, then everything became silent.

Colt ejected the clips for his Uzis, and two new ones popped out on his legs, extended so that he could slid them into the guns.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at the mechanism I saw on his legs.

"It's a machine that moves clips from other parts of my body to the legs, so I can reload really fast."

Rowan was reloading his revolver, and I saw a man pop out over a table, gun ready. "Colt, lookout!" I cried, then, on instinct, Crescent Rose extended into my hands and I fired, the bullet going through the man's chest, leaving a blood trail behind it.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what I had done, and Crescent Rose tipped onto the ground as I leant on it for support, slowly sliding to the ground as I shook, tears threatening to burst from my eyes. "I just killed him…." I whispered.

I was on the ground, staring at the floor, when a tiny sob escaped from my body.

Immediately, Colt was kneeling next to me, pulling me into a hug. "Ruby…" He whispered as I cried into his chest. "Shh."

"I murdered him. I murdered him!" I sobbed.

Colt's grip tightened. "You did it to save me, Ruby. You defended someone against a bad guy."

"That… doesn't make it any better!" I told him, voice muffled by his shirt.

Colt sighed. "Ruby, this world has evil in everything, not just the Grimm. He would have probably killed me." He told me. "You reacted on instinct to protect someone, you didn't have time to think. Thank you for saving me, even if it meant killing him."

I tried to steel myself, knowing that there was now nothing to be done now, it was too late.

I continued to cry into Colt's chest for another minute, then just grew accustomed to the feeling of him rocking back and forth, trying to soothe me as if I were a small child.

Was it bad that it was working?

"We need to move." Rowan spoke as gunshots sounded outside the saloon. "There are more outside, and Hunter's holding them back."

I didn't want to move, but Colt lifted me to the feet as he stood, his hands holding my arms gently. "You go and help Hunter, I'm going to take Ruby back to Sarah's."

"What, why?" I questioned.

"You shouldn't be in a fight as soon as your first kill, it messes with your mind, could put you at risk. We need to get you to safety, with as little fighting as possible."

Colt stepped away from me and looked to Rowan. "Take these, they'll come in handy." He told him, offering his Uzis.

Rowan exchanged the revolver for the two guns, testing the weight as he nodded his thanks.

"Let's go." Colt said to me, then took me by the hand, leading me towards the back door.

0ooooooooooooo0

 _The next morning_

 ** _Colt_**

I woke that morning to the growl of an animal, and sat straight up, expecting a Beowolf, my Deagle, which I kept under my pillow when I slept, at the ready.

At the foot of the bed was the wolf, fully healed and finally awake. He had been in and out for the past couple days.

I slid the Deagle into the waistband of my PJs, then reached out with my mind. _Greetings, Wolf_

The wolf looked startled, eyes widened as he shook his head. _Is that you, human?_

 _Indeed. You've been out of the fight for some time._

 _What has happened to my pack, why did you save me?_ He asked. _Is it some sick plot to make me an obedient pet?_

 _No, no. I have no plans on that. The rest of your pack was killed, I managed to rescue you just in time. I saved you because I thought that no majestic creature like a wolf should die at the hands of those monsters._

The wolf looked down, saddened by the news of his pack. _What am I to do now? My pack is dead, it will be impossible for me to hunt without being destroyed by the Dark Wolves. Impossible to find another pack, or a mate._

 _Perhaps we can become friends, great hunter._ Colt suggested. _You could travel the world with me, my friend, until you grow tired or find a mate of you choosing, or something else that you would rather set yourself upon._

The wolf growled. _You do plan on making me a pet!_

Colt shook his head. _No! I swear, I won't train you, or give you a collar, or force feed you anything. I can even let you hunt in the Emerald Forest for the food you need._

 _I find you interesting, tall hunter. I accept your offer, and will accompany you as far as I wish. What is your name?_

 _I am Colt. What shall I call you?_

 _We wolves have no names that could be understood by your kind, only barks and howls._

 _I think I'll call you Summit._ Colt concluded.

 _What? Summit, what does that have to do with me?_

 _Well, you_ **were** _on a mountain._

The newly named wolf growled. _I care not what you call me, tall hunter Colt. For now, we will see how this truce goes._

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. "Colt, are y-you awake?" Ruby's tiny voice came through softly.

I looked at the wolf. _Act like you're asleep._ I warned, then looked to the door before speaking as the wolf hit the floor where he had been the last couple days, under a blinded window, "Yes, Ruby I'm awake."

"Can I come in?" She asked timidly as I pulled on a white undershirt.

"Yes, Ruby, you can come in." I answered, pulling the Deagle out of my pants and tucking it into its holster, which hung on a bedpost.

The door creaked open. "Can we talk?"

I nodded, looking at the teen reaper, and she was blushing, staring.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, right." He face fell and she looked down at the floor. "How did you get so used to… you know, killing."

"Oh, Ruby." I sighed, stepping up to her and laying a hand on her arm. "I've been living alone in the Wilds for years. I look at those people as Grimm. Sure their more cunning, and they look like us, but their corrupt, abusive, and just as bad. I've managed to convince myself that I'm killing something as evil as the Grimm, and that I'm protecting others from the monsters they've become."

"And that makes it easier?" She asked, meeting my eyes.

I looked down to the side. "A bit. I still have that feeling I know you do, weighing down on you, and I've had the occasional nightmare, but after a while, that burden lightens."

Ruby nodded, "Thanks, Colt." She said, then I found her attached to my side in a warm hug.

"Hey," I said lightly, "don't go getting us both wet, okay?"

She smiled and laughed a little, wiping her eyes and the tears that had begun to form there.

I glanced over at the wolf, who seemed to have his eyes open and an eyebrow raised, then back at Ruby.

The girl was a foot shorter than me, her black hair with red tips in its usual style, and currently in a tank top and pink pajama pants.

"Why don't you go get dressed? We'll need to eat soon." I told her. She nodded, then left the room.

 _Well, that was odd._ Summit told me, standing from his place.

I shrugged, pulling on a black t-shirt, then a black denim jacket. _You going to stay here?_

 _For now. From what I've heard, you're taking down a large pack of men with guns, the Cowboys. I believe in my current condition, I would not only raise suspicion, but also be a liability in the fight._

 _We all have our weakness._ I told him. _If I use too much power at once, I go into a rampage that could kill everyone around me, even the ones I love, and the more I use my semblance, the more it drains my Aura, that's why I made the gauntlet._

The wolf eyed the device that was always present on his arm, with a glove attached that had chrome plating on the back of the palm, knuckles, and small plates on each section of the finger. _Why do you where it constantly?_

 _It takes too long to put on and off, because I made it so that no one but me can take it off, unless they cut off my hand and slip it off that way._ I told him as I slipped on my belt, Shadowsteel, my rapier, Deagle, and combat knife already on, along with my pouches filled with a few gadgets and tools.

 _I'll let you go hunt, make sure it's not anyone's livestock. I'm headed to breakfast myself._

The wolf liked his chops. _Food sounds good._

I grinned. _We'll have to sneak you out, so no one else sees you, or else, in the case of Ruby, you may be smothered with hugs._

 _Not if she values her arm._ Summit growled.

After a few seconds, I used my telepathy, which could detect other people, to wait until it was all clear, then let Summit out through the side door. _Stick to the alleyways for as long as possible._

 _I will. And don't worry, I'll probably come back._

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy_

 _Outside the Old Crow, Red Village_

 ** _Colt_**

Half a dozen Cowboys stood in front of the Old Crow, at center towards the back, next to his horse, was Felix Sharp, armed with a .30-30.

I had pushed my trench coat back to expose my Deagle and a Colt Peacemaker tucked into my belt, waiting for the right moment.

I saw a Cowboy go for his gun, and instantly, both guns flew from my holsters to the air, where I grabbed them and fired five time, each shot impacting with a Cowboy. All that remained was Sharp. I returned my Deagle to its holster.

"Well, let's make this fair, shall we?" I shouted over to him, reloading the revolver. The man grinned, then raised his gun, only for a single shot to impact with his chest.

I looked to the nearby roof of the Desert Hotel, where Hunter, armed with a Sharps, waved. I nodded, then slid my revolver into place at my side.

A window shattered inside the saloon, and a cowboy fired his shotgun wildly, the buckshot impacting with my armor and Kevlar clothes. I just grinned, my own .30-30 sliding out of the Void. I raised it one-handed, knowing it was already locked and loaded, and fired, the round colliding with the man and making him tumble backward out of sight.

"The Cowboys are finished." I told the crowd around me. "We'll hunt down each and every one down and give them a choice: Jail or death. Spread the word, the Cowboy dynasty ends now."

With that, I whistled, Midnight trotting to my side from an alley, and mounted the horse before riding off, satisfied that we had taken the outlaws down a peg.

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _San Rojeros, three days later_

 _ **York**_

Delta guided the Pelican down on the outskirts of San Rojeros, the bay door opening so the armored Freelancers inside: Maine, South, North, Utah, and Georgia along with York, could jump onto the ground, weapons out. They hurried into the city, only to find celebrations all around. Four men hung from the gallows, red scarves and sashes hanging from their boots, and at the center of a pavilion was a large banquet.

"What the hell?" South asked

"Language." Utah warned.

From his line of sight, Ruby slipped out of the party, dressed in her desert garb, and dashed to York, enwrapping him in a hug.

"Ruby, what happened here?"

"Colt helped us round up all the Cowboys!" She told them, unable to read their expressions due to their helmets. "We've been taking them out, and all their high connections in the local government. The Cowboys are finished!"

York's eyes were wide open. "Dang, the kid works fast!" He said.

"He's definitely a good addition to the New Freelancers." Maine told them.

"Why are so many dead?"

Ruby joined her two index fingers, tapping them together again and again. "Colt said there was no place to put them when we started, so he, Hunter and Rowan shot to kill until we had a good sheriff in office."

York shook his head. "I guess I can understand that…" He said, glancing at Maine. "As long as you were all trying to bring them in afterward."

"Oh, yes! As soon as Gareth became sheriff, we were bringing them in all over the place. And once we got a judge, most were sentenced to death." Ruby told them, looking down. "I guess that's the justice of the Wilds. Do something bad enough, it's either death now or death later."

"Quite frankly, I'd rather go out in a blaze of glory."

York raised his head to look at Colt, currently dressed in a pair of jeans, a white dress shirt, a black vest with silver buttons, and his black trench coat, much like York's own style some days. His hair was shorter than when the Freelancers had last seen him.

"Colt, good work here." York told them.

The boy shrugged. "I did what I felt needed to be done." He told them. "Now, is it finally time to go? There's a few girls that are giving me that eye, you know? As good as being a Wild West character, it's starting to get old."

"Sure, kid. Go say your goodbyes, grab your gear, and let's go." York told them.

Minutes later, Rowan, Colt, Ruby, and the wolf Colt had rescued were at the Pelican, ready for takeoff. York looked for one more person. "Where's Hunter?"

"She decided to stick around for a while, make sure the Cowboys don't make a comeback." Ruby told them, locking herself into the seat of the Pelican, next to colt.

Maine was loading the horses onto the Pelican, to be kept in stables at a ranch York had bought near the Emerald Forest.

"Delta, get us out of here." York said to the open air, and they could feel the Pelican rising smoothly.

Ruby was speaking to Colt, "Maybe Ozpin will let you go to Beacon. I'm sure he'd accept someone with your fighting skills." She said. "It'd be so cool, you'd get to hang out with our teams, and go to classes, and fight other students in the arena, and…"

York smiled as Colt tried to keep up with the girl's speech, which was steadily growing faster and faster as she rambled.

"Hey, Colt." York cut in, "What's the wolf's name?"

Colt grinned, looking at the giant creature. "Summit."

"Is Summit staying with us?"

He nodded. "For now."

I looked to the wolf with a grin. "Well, welcome to the New Freelancers, Summit."

The wolf barked, as if it understood, and I raised an eyebrow, to which Summit winked.

 _This day just keeps getting more and more odd._


	7. Chapter 7: The Offer

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or the songs I list for each section, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **0oooooooooo0**

 _Song: Home- Santaolalla_

 _Vale_

 **Colt**

I looked down the road at the wall that surrounded Vale, the building that ran above it lighting the night sky. I set my gaze around the forest around me, savoring my last moments away from civilization. Nature, I had learned, was both sides of the coin: Beautiful and serene, frightening and deadly. I patted Midnight on the pack as he stepped down the dirt road, Summit next to us.

"Colt, what do you think of Vale?" Ruby asked next to me.

"It's quite the sight." I told her, "But I'd prefer the sunrise over the mountains any day."

Ruby's face fell, I guessed she'd hoped I'd be impressed, so I added, "But, it is quite the beacon of safety and warm welcome after being in the Wilds."

She cracked a smile, and we continued onward towards the wall.

We had dropped the horses off at the ranch, which was just outside the wall, hopefully to be avoided by the Grimm.

York, who was a few yards ahead of us, looked back and spoke to me. "Hey, Colt. Can I talk to you?"

I nodded, and we stopped, letting the rest of the group move on. I stepped up to the man, currently out of his armor, which hung in a backpack.

"You're pretty good with machinery, right?" He asked as we continued.

I nodded, and he pressed on.

"I've been working on a project, and I need some help. I'm not from around here, and I don't have a good understanding of Dust and a shifter-module for weapons."

"What do you need?" I asked. "A shifter module could be purchased and I'm sure Ruby would-"

"It's a secret project. If you're in, you'll be the third." He told him. "And I can't buy a shifter module this size, it's…"

"How big we talking?"

"Very."

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Rouge's Vibe, one hour later_

 ** _York_**

York's first shift back was hell. So many people were there, it was Friday night, two fights had already gone down in the first hour, both broken up by Rowan.

Half the drinks York was mixing were for himself, and he had to work a triple shift for the next three days to make up for his absence. To make it worse, Junior wasn't there that night, leaving York all to himself to man a bar by himself on a _Friday night._

York's Scroll buzzed in his pocket, and the barman reached back to grab it, a new text from Maine showing up on the screen.

 _You seen the new kid?_

 _No,_ York typed back, _why?_

 _He's not at your house, thought he could be at the club._

York slipped the Scroll back into his pocket, wondering where the teen could be.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Far Away- Jose Gonzalez_

 _Streets of Vale_

 ** _Colt_**

I walked down a main street in the residential district, glad to be away from the lights, noise, and smells of the commercial and industrial districts. My hands were in my pockets, head down as I thought.

"Colt?" I heard the last voice I expected to hear ask. I turned, and looked up, not really too far.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

She pointed at my face. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"The city lights, they seem really bright right now. It's my body trying to grow used to city life, after years of being in the Wilds." I told her. "Now, why are you following me?"

"Ozpin wants to talk to you." She said.

I whipped the sunglasses off. "The headmaster? Why does he want to meet me?"

She sighed. "He overheard me talking to the rest of my team about you. He seemed really interested, and told me to bring you to him after school."

"You told your friends about me?" I asked.

"Was I not supposed to?" She sent back, actually worried if she'd let something slip.

I grinned. "No, its fine. Just didn't expect it." I told her. "I guess we're going to Beacon?"

She shook her head. "I called him and asked, he's meeting you in the West Park pavilion."

I looked to where the park sat, a few miles to the northwest. "Why is he meeting me there?"

"He's a mysterious guy, sometimes." She said. "Is it okay if I walk with you over there?"

I smiled. "I'd be honored." I stated, offering my arm. The girl blushed, but wrapped her hand around it none-the-less.

The walk down to West Park was uneventful, seemingly short. Ruby released my arm as I entered the arched gate, currently open. "This is as far as I go. I won't pry on your conversation."

I nodded, looking to the pavilion, where a figure stood in the shadows, his profile facing me as he looked out. I walked towards the man, my trench coat flapping behind me, sometimes colliding with my swinging arms and double-scabbard.

As soon as I stepped onto the wooden floor of the pavilion, with vines crawling up the posts, the figure spoke.

"Greetings, Mr. Silver." He said, not facing me just continuing to look out.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I presume?" I asked, and finally, the man turned, a silver cane planting itself onto the wood.

"You would be correct." The man, whose grey hair seemed a bit strange to me. Shaded spectacles hung just below his eyes.

"So, why did you have Ruby bring me here?" I asked, leaning against a nearby post and folding my arms.

"You've been praised highly by Ms. Rose, Mr. Silver, and a few of the Freelancers have confirmed a few facts about you. Surviving the Wilds for the amount of time you did, all alone? That takes true skill, more than most could learn from scratch." Ozpin told me. "I believe that you have a spot on a team in Beacon, their leader was mortally wounded and is currently in a coma in his own home, unlikely to ever return, and I believe you could learn to do great things."

"Never really played well with others." I growled. "You can give that position to some other kid that needs it, I don't have any files on me. No Birth Certificate, no résumé, no transcripts."

"You'll find that you are not the only student we have allowed into Beacon with false transcripts." The man said.

"I'm not going, headmaster. I'm not interested."

The headmaster's eyebrows rose, "Not interested in joining one of the most revered academies in all of Remnant?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not going." I told him.

He sighed. "I hope you'll reconsider, Mr. Silver. Should you change your mind, come to Beacon anytime, I'm sure someone will take you to my office."

I nodded, then pushed myself of the post, walking off the opposite side. "Don't wait up for me."

0ooooooooooooooooo0

Ozpin looked at the retreating back of Colt Silver, head tilted.

"So, did he take the offer?" He heard Ruby Rose ask from behind him, eager to hear of his success in bringing the boy to the fold.

"No." He told her, amazed.

"What?" She cried. "'No'? What happened?"

"He refused. That's the first time in ten years that someone has refused to go to my school on our first meeting." He told her.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

"See if you can convince him, Ms. Rose. He'll find I'm a persistent person." Ozpin turned and looked to Ruby, then back at where Colt had stood. "And I always get what I want."

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose, two days later._

 ** _York_**

Colt had been missing for the past few days. All York had heard from the Wildsman was a few texts from the teen saying he was fine and had some business to take care of. York left it alone. He knew the kid could handle himself, and he wasn't the boy's father.

Now, he was packing for a trip to Atlas, invited by Winter to come and see her while she was free. York had instantly accepted, and would be leaving on the bullhead to Atlas that night. It was currently a few minutes past noon.

There was a knock at the warehouse door, which then opened to reveal a blonde brawler. "York? You in here?" Yang Xiao-Long called.

"Come on in, Yang." York called down, zipping up a suitcase and stepping down the stairs from the Loft. "What you up to?"

"I've got a problem." She told him. "It's Ruby. Our dad never told her about… well 'the birds and the bees' and, the way she talks about this Colt guy, it has me worried. I can't tell her, it'll be all awkward and stuff."

"Yang, are you asking me to do it?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

She nodded nervously. "It'd be a huge favor, and she trusts you."

York sighed. "I think I can do that. Anything to help that little girl get along another step in life."

Yang's face melted into relief. "Oh, thank you, York! I've got her waiting just outside!"

"Wait, right now?" York protested. "I don't think I'm ready now, these things take time to prepare!"

"Nope, we're doing this in one go!" Yang told her. "You go over all the awkward science and stuff, I'll make sure she doesn't run away."

York sighed, rubbing his temples as Yang went to fetch Ruby. "This is going to take a while, and I already feel like I'm going to be sick."

0oooooooooooooooo0

Ruby walked into the RWBY dorm room, a look of disgust and pale horror plaster on her face. Blake and Weiss looked at their leader, worry on their faces.

"What happened, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"York just told me about making babies. It was gross, I need some cookies and a nap." Ruby managed to get out with a shudder, then walked over to her bed and picked her headphones up out of the crack in between the bed and her wall, along with a plastic bag filled with cookies. Weiss and Blake could hear the rock music blaring from their places in the dorm, and Ruby ate her cookies solemnly.

The reaper's eyes widened and she shouted, "All of Yang's sayings make so much sense now! Oh bleh!"

Blake chuckled as Weiss rolled her eyes. The young red-cloaked girl had just been exposed to the monstrosity that was Yang.

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Relay- Trocadero_

 _Three days later_

 ** _Ruby_**

My scroll rang in my pocket after the last bell rang, signaling the start to the weekend. I had just left class, and I pulled it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ruby, it's Colt." The voice told me, voice seeming a bit… off.

I shrugged off the notice and spoke. "Oh, hey Colt. What's up?"

His voice grew even worse, and I realized he was nervous. "Well, Ruby I was calling to ask if you'd… if you'd… aw, hell, I suck at this."

"What is it, Colt?"

The teen cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could take you to the pier tonight. I heard they've got a sweet deal going for wristbands, thought you might enjoy it."

My books fell to the floor, along with my jaw. Did Colt just ask me out on a date? "Uh, sure. I'm pretty sure I don't have anything else going on. I'd love to go."

Colt sighed with relief. "Okay. Can we meet on the lower Beacon bullhead pad at seven?"

"Yeah sure thing." I told him. "Do I need to dress up or anything, or is it okay if I wear my normal gear?"

"Come as you are, if you want. Don't get too worked up over it." He told me.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see it. "Alright, I'll see you at seven."

"See you." And the line cut off.

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Unknown location_

Colt dropped scroll into his back pocket. "Did I do it right?"

"Yeah, Colt, you did great!" a voice reassured from the darkness.

The Wildsman sighed. "I just don't want to mess this up. I mean, I think I like her, but I've never… loved before."

"Never had a chance in the Wilds, huh? I know the feeling. It's okay. As long as you don't break her heart, I'm sure that you can go on being friends if it goes south."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, you've been doing spectacular, very mature for a hormonal teenager. Your voice didn't crack once!" That voice laughed. "Besides, from what you've told me, I think she likes you too. You're both just a little awkward, for your own reasons."

"Alright, so what's next up for this afternoon?" Colt asked as he stood, shrugging on his trench coat.

"We gotta get you some new threads, man. As much as I love the Arsenal thing you've got going on, and trust me, it looks badass, I think it'll be a bit overboard for a date on the pier." The disembodied voice told him. "I know a few styles that might catch your fancy, and I sent them to your eyepiece."

As soon as he finished the sentence, the holographic eyepiece flickered to life over Colt's eye, and the teen nodded.

"These look good. Let's head out, I'll decide tonight." Colt grabbed his armor helmet, then looked into the visor, "Thanks for all your help, Church. Why don't you jump to the gauntlet for now?"

"Sure thing, kid." The Alpha spoke from a speaker on the gauntlet, which was used to zap the helmet into the Void.


	8. Chapter 8: The Reveal

**Alright, readers. This was originally the Finale for RWBY vs. Blue Volume 1, so it'll be really revealing and everything.**

 **For once, this isn't a really short chapter.**

 **I don't own the shows that these characters belong to.**

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Vale launch pads, opposite from Beacon_

 ** _Ruby_**

I remembered Colt telling me it was fine to go as I usually dressed, and I had planned to, but then I made a fatal mistake

I asked Yang for advice.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She had screamed. "My little sister is going on a date with her crush!"

"Yang! I don't have a crush on him!" I protested.

"Oh, you totally do. You talk about him all the time with a little glaze in your eyes. Blake, back me up on this?"

The girl didn't look up from her book. "Totally have a crush, it's so obvious."

Ruby sighed. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, it's a casual date right, so I don't think you should wear your battle gear." Yang told me. "We need to go shopping!"

Weiss and Blake both looked up and said in almost unison, "I'm coming, too!"

From out in the hall, Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY, poked her head in. "My fashion senses are tingling. Is someone going shopping?"

I nodded. "They're taking me to go shopping for some casual stuff."

"She's going on a date." Yang said excitedly.

"Yang!" I whined. "I don't want everyone in the whole school to know!"

Coco lowered her glasses to the tip of her nose. "I assume my services won't be needed?"

Yang waved her off. "We might call you for some dress up later, we'll take care of the clothes."

"You sure?"

Yang nodded. "I got this."

After hours of shopping, I had apparently chosen the most casual look ever, but with a little help from Yang, Coco, Blake, and Weiss, they claimed they had made it 'acceptable'.

I now stood at the launch pads that would take me to Beacon, glancing around occasionally to look for Colt.

"You certainly look different." I heard him say behind me, and I turned to look at the teen in front of me.

Colt was dressed in a navy-blue shirt and a pair of jeans, a black belt with a rectangular silver buckle was wrapped around his waist, the longsword and his pistol in view from his hips. At his feet were a pair of brown, square-toed cowboy boots. Over his shirt was an open jacket, black with silver buttons and red cuffs, which intercepted his gloved hands.

He looked over me, my own pair of black denim skinny jeans and a pair of black, calf-hugging boots with a two-inch heel, the black T-shirt with a single rose positioned over my heart, a larger version on my back, but that was covered by the tan leather jacket I wore, Crescent Rose hugging my back just below where the edge of the jacket stopped, so, without the weapon there, you would be able to see my lower back.

"Did I overdo it?" I asked, brushing my hair, which I had left alone for the night, out of my face.

He shook his head. "You're outfit looks great, Ruby." He told me, and I blushed at his compliment. "Let's head that way."

I looked around. "Colt, the next bus doesn't show up for a few minutes." I told him, glancing at a clock that read the estimated time for the next city bus.

"I bought a bike." He told me, pointing over to a sleek black-and silver motorcycle with a helmet resting on the handlebars.

"That ought to be fun." I told him. "But I don't have a helmet."

Liquid seeped from his sleeve into his hand, taking form before hardening into a helmet identical to the last.

"Okay, you're going to have to show me how you did that." I told him.

"We can when we're there." He told me, handing the helmet to me, which I slipped onto my head and into a snug fit. We walked over to the bike, and I slid up to Colt, wrapping my arms around his waist. Colt started the motorcycle, then he started slowly, but when he pulled into the first main street, he gassed it, and we tore off into the city.

A good thirty minutes later, we pulled into the carnival pier's parking lot. Colt waited until I was off, then swung off, his helmet disappearing into his sleeve. "Here, toss me your helmet." He told me, and I handed it to him, watching in awe as it melted and disappeared.

He grinned as we began walking. "So, you wanna know my secrets? Ask away." He encouraged, then added, "But one at a time."

"Okay, how do you make stuff disappear and appear in liquid trails?" I asked. "Is it part of your Semblance?"

"No, it's not, I make things appear and disappear through this." He told me, then pulled back his sleeve to reveal a midnight-black gauntlet covering his arm. "I call it the holo-gauntlet."

I stopped and grabbed his arm, examining the device. There was a small depression that allowed me to pop open a cover, where a few buttons and gadgets lay. "What is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I made it originally when I had this idea. I used hard-light to create tools and weapons, using a computer and a projector, so it can be used as a scroll, too. It also has equipment to monitor my vitals as chemical readouts, plus a small patch of needles that use different vaccines and shots of adrenaline in times of need." He told me, pressing a button, which made a projector on the small panel that had been hidden by the flap. A screen popped into the air, and below it a keyboard. Both were about five by eight inches, the screen showing nothing but a single symbol, a tribal flame in black detail on a silver pronged shield with a helmet above it and a sword behind the shield.

"I use hand signals to access the different functions in battle, I've upgraded it so now, and it can generate a knife, shield, bow staff, and mini-crossbow in holo-weapons."

"But that doesn't explain the trails of stuff coming from the gauntlet." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Hold on, Ruby, I'll get to it." He told me, then pointed to a small ramp in the underside of the gauntlet where a small hole lay. "I invented a module in the gauntlet that creates a pocket dimension inside it, that's where I keep most of my supplies, weapons, and other objects. I call it the Void. I can request them by using the interface. Then, I wired a liquidizing module to it, using this spigot here to pull in and out the materials, except for one cool setting I use."

"What is it?" I asked him, eager to learn all of the gauntlet's secrets.

He chuckled and stopped to pay for admission into the carnival, then continued after we were inside. He flipped the gauntlet over, exposing his knuckles where four more ramps, this time exposing out of the gauntlet, lay. "I have the computer set to connect to a bar of alloy inside the Void and, with a certain signal," He rolled his fingers into a fist in a wave, and claws extended out, almost two feet long. He did the same with his other hand, and the claws liquefied, but stayed in the same shape, and slipped onto his other hand, at a same place on his gloves, while even more of the alloy made the same set of claws in his gauntlet hand. "It can also discharge energy in a large explosion, but I reserve that unless it's a dire situation."

"That's so cool!" I cried as he relaxed his hand, the blades disappearing into the Void.

He shrugged. "The only downfall is that it has a certain battery, which is really drained if I use it too much, and the battery is charged by solar power, so if I wear a jacket or I use it a lot during the night, it'll power down, cutting me off from my arsenal."

"How'd you get it to use solar power instead of Dust?"

"I'll keep that a secret." He told me, and then winked. He stepped away to buy wristbands for the rides, and I stood there, thinking about the interesting gauntlet and the equally fascinating person who made it.

Colt returned and attached my wristband, his hand sending electric sparks up my arm every time it brushed my skin. "So, where are we headed?"

So began one of the greatest nights ever. Of all time. We rode many rides, saving the Ferris wheel for last, and Colt won me a plush wolf, which reminded me of Zwei back home. I hugged it tight and thanked him over and over, while he just smiled.

Colt, Plush Zwei, and I boarded the Ferris wheel, a giant ride that stood easily over 200 yards tall, with tons of cars on the rim. It rose slowly until the last few cars were loaded, and then we rotated. I looked out to Vale, rested my shin on my arm. The sun had set and the lights lit the city beautifully. I smiled.

"There's a sight that really takes your breath away." Colt said behind me.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's a good view of the city from up here."

"I uh…" He coughed awkwardly. "I wasn't talking about the view."

I flipped around to see his face reddening. "I'm sorry, I made it awkward, I didn't mean it! Well, I did, but it just wasn't the right time and I probably just ruined everyth-"

I cut him off by sliding over to him and leaning in, lightly brushing my hair back and pushing my lips against his, closing my eyes as fire seemed to spread across my body.

Colt froze, and I continued for a couple seconds. I panicked, worried that I'd assumed too much, and was about to pull away.

His hand wrapped around my neck, pulling me back in. I let out a muffled squeak in surprise as he finally got into the kiss. My own first kiss had just been taken, and except for a few tips from Yang every now and again, I was clueless on how to proceed. Our lips separated lightly, then Colt pushed back in, locking my lower lip between his. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, hands hanging loosely off then wall of the carriage.

Colt pulled away, breathing deeply through his nose, and he gave me a grin. "Well, that went better than expected."

I giggled, then he kissed me again. His hand intertwined with mine. He pulled back, the top of his teeth gently nibbling my bottom lip.

"You're way too good at this." I told him.

He shrugged. "I blame media and the internet." He chuckled, our foreheads touching with only a couple inches between our noses. Colt sighed as the Ferris wheel seemed to stop, letting us out. I was amazed. Time seemed to have flown by. I checked my scroll, and my eyes widened. I'd been at the fair with Colt for four hours, and the last Bullhead to Vale was about to leave in five minutes.

"Colt, I need to go. How fast can you get me to the launch pad?"

The answer was very, and it upset my stomach, but I was able to keep it down. We arrived in two minutes, plenty of time to get me onto the Bullhead. I turned one last time to Colt, who offered a weak smile. I stepped up to him and hugged him, then boarded the Bullhead.

0oooooooooooooooooo0

 _Unknown Location_

 ** _Colt_**

I pulled into the small alleyway and stepped off my bike, swinging off the seat and moving a dumpster that covered the small space I had created days ago, sliding my motorcycle into the space before sliding the dumpster back.

Next to the dumpster's original spot was a manhole. I removed the cover and dropped in, then slid the cover back over.

I now stood in a section of the old sewers, which were now obsolete, due to all of the new pipes being connected, and with a little elbow grease and air freshener, you couldn't really pick up the smell. I stepped around to the underground compound I had created, sliding down a pipe to where Summit waited.

"Dude, you did great!" Church materialized due to a projector placed on a table, connected to the computer. The white AI had his arms crossed.

"Thanks for your advice Church." I said awkwardly.

"And…"

I glanced over, eyebrow raised. "And?"

Church sighed. "Aren't you glad for all those awkward lessons on kissing?"

I chuckled, then looked over to Summit.

 _You're late_. The wolf growled in my mind.

"Oh, calm down, Summit." I told him. "It's not like you can't entertain yourself, you've been analyzing all the stuff from our world."

The wolf shook his head, looking at the objects around him. _I have learned many things from you, Colt and Church. What shall we go over today?_

I smiled and took a seat on the armchair in a corner of the room. Church pointed at the wolf. "I figured I'd let you decide."

 _I've heard so much about Dust and Aura, tools you humans use. What are they?_

Church had been tutoring us both on the modern world, educating us with what he could for the past week. I had found him soon after my arrival in Vale, while adding a small computer system. He had hacked in and quickly decided to stick around, refusing to reveal anything about himself.

I was still a bit wary of Church, due to his secretive nature and sudden appearance, but I allowed the AI to instruct Summit and me in the ways of society. As soon as he learned of my interest in Ruby, he'd began me in the ways of dating. Together, we taught Summit the laws, procedures, and daily rituals of life, as well as understanding the English language. I relayed the message to Church, and he smiled.

"Well, that's a good one, Summit. Accessing files now."

"Dust is a mineral that harnesses certain elements of nature. The four main ones are Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Wind. They're really effective against Grimm, and they can be used in weapons as well as infused into tech and clothes." I told the wolf.

"There are currently twenty types of pure dust and fifty alloys of combined Dust elements and/or metals." Church said. "And only half of those are actually utilized by the majority of the public."

 _That seems absurd. Why only use a few types?_

"I think they don't truly see some of the uses of them, or they don't know. Most are in laboratory and testing stages, while others are used expressly for military Spec Ops."

"Aura is the manifestation of a humanoid's soul. Everyone on Remnant has one, Faunus or human. Only animals and Grimm don't seem to have one." I said, "It protects us, gives us power, could renew someone's stamina or increase their strength."

"And a Semblance is the greatest power your Aura can create. It's a power that is unique to each person's character." Church said. "Colt here is a rare case: most humans can only possess one, he has three."

"Pyromancy, Telekinesis, and telepathy."

 _What are those?_ Summit cocked his head to the side.

"Pyromancy is the ability to control fire and summon its creatures. This one time, I was able to call a phoenix and it was there for two seconds, then burst into nothingness." Colt told the wolf. "The other two let me move objects and talk to things by mind. It's how I can talk to you."

"Alright, I think that's all we have for today." Church told them. "Hey, Colt, can I speak to you in private?"

I shrugged. "Sure thing. Summit?"

The wolf trotted away into the abandoned sewers, and I turned to face the AI.

"I've been looking into what you asked. About the fall of your village." Church said easily. "I hacked into the files, and I found something."

I stood, eyes widened. "What?"

"There were signs of sabotage on the gates, someone wanted the Grimm to breach the village walls. So, when your sisters were born, your mother gave so much pain it attracted enough Grimm to get through, leading to the fall."

I shrugged off my jacket and shirt, leaving my white crew undershirt then made my light armor, my Shadow Hunter armor, float into my hands. I kicked off my boots and pants as I pulled on the shirt, then attached the armor to my biceps and right arm I pulled on the pair of pants, the zipper on the side quickly ascending as I pulled on the chrome-plated boots. Next came my bandolier, and I clipped it along with my belt, then strapped on my knives and ammo cases.

"What are you doing, Colt?"

"We're going home, Church." I told him, shrugging on my trench coat and sliding my triple case onto my back before pulling my hat onto my head. "Port to my gauntlet, we're leaving."

I whistled, two pitches, the last higher by an octave than the last, and Summit came running down the stairs. "We're going on a trip, Summit. Back to my old village."

 _In the Wilds? Why?_

"Someone sabotaged the gates. I'm going to find out who and why." I growled. "Let's get going."

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Atlas_

 ** _York_**

I descended the steps from the Bullhead into the frigid air of Altas, dressed in a warm coat that trailed down to my feet, with Maine and all of the Old Freelancers behind me.

Immediately, I saw her, and my heart melted as she ran into my open arms, our lips connecting instantly and the others sighing behind me.

"We're going to the hotel. You find your own ride." North told York, who waved him off as he wrapped his arm around Winter's waist, kissing her fiercely as the other Freelancers left the departure platform.

"Let's get out of this weather." Winter said after pulling away, snow and wind licking at her face as she gazed into his eyes.

York smiled. "Indeed, we should get warmed up." He said with a wink, then took her hand and walked with her into a land of snow and cold, but for all the world, he was as warm as if he was on a beach, due to the woman walking with him. They both wore smiles wider than they'd ever been the past couple weeks, and all seemed right with the world.

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Unforgotten- O'Donnell and Salvatori_

 _Somewhere in the Wilds, many days later_

 ** _Colt_**

The gates of my home were still burst apart, though rust now coated the iron that had been exposed to air for years. A few bones here and there, the littered remains of corpses, the odd weapon, this was all that was left behind of the people I once knew. I gazed forlornly at the burned buildings, remembering the small bakery in the town square, the sweet smells of bread and pastries as I played with Penelope, an old childhood friend. I finally approached my burned home, the prints of Grimm had remained after years on the walls, bloody reminders of scars left behind.

I looked to the porch, which was littered with bullets, my father's final fight. All that remained of the man who had cared for me was a simple femur bone, left behind by the Grimm after it was picked apart.

"Colt. I've been searching for clues while you scoured the city. The gates weren't completely locked, and the guards remain above, in the tower. I'd guess they were killed, murdered by whoever sabotaged this village."

"There was no warning bell." I said softly. "The first warning we had was the sound of people screaming, those monsters growling. A pair of Goliaths had breached the gate, which had seemed impossible. They slowly demolished everyone. Most of our fighters were either dead already or had been too out-of-practice to even help."

"Who would do this?" Church asked. "Was there anyone against this village?"

"No, everyone was welcome, no outsiders gave any…" I froze, eyes widening. "Whoever did this, they did it to kill my family."

"What makes you say that?"

"They used my mother's pain to bring the village's demise. Only someone trying to pull the Grimm in would be that elaborate, that cunning." I told the AI, gripping the two rings that I had attached to a chain I kept around my neck, usually hidden by my shirt.

"I've found something." Church said. "Your village had a soothsayer, right?"

I shook my head. "Crazy old man, more like it. He claimed to be able to see the future at times, but it was almost always the end of the world."

"I found an old record of the man giving a few words at your birth. I believe he was attempting to make a prophecy."

"What was it?"

"The CCT has a file from someone's scroll. Here, just let me get it set up… there."

An old, croaky voice spoke. "This boy has the power to slay evil, to strike fear into the hearts of Grimm and strike a crippling blow to the forces of darkness. His rare power will be coveted, feared, and it will cause him to lose all that he loves at a young age. His thirst for vengeance will not be abetted, and he will find the cause and end it, perhaps even turning into the darkness himself."

I messaged my temples. "He gave speeches at everyone's birth, always warning against 'going to the dark side'. Each one was different, but held the same idea. 'They're going to do great good if you keep them on the right path." He mimicked.

"But what if this old man had a moment of truth? What if, someone else knew of your destiny, and set everything in motion for you to be killed?"

I shook my head. "That's impossible. Besides, they took a record, everyone from the town but me was accounted for: all dead."

"Who says it had to be from town? What if, maybe, just maybe, someone else knew of that prophecy, and came to your town to destroy you."

"I'd say it was a crazy sort of coincidence."

"Trust me, in my business, coincidence is usually impossible." Church stated. "Let's look into it. This guy, He had it all set out. He must have had a plan, so he comes in the cover of night, kills the guards just when your mother goes into labor, and sabotaged the gates."

"This person could have had a grudge against anybody, why me?"

"Maybe he did, but are you saying if you discover he's still out there, you saying you won't take vengeance?"

"I will." I said with a cold determination, holding tightly onto the necklace. "He'll regret the day he destroyed our lives."

0oooooooooooo0

 _The Next Day_

"Hey Colt." Church called from a guard tower. "Come take a look at this."

The Ai was currently inside a modified quad-copter drone Colt had nicked from an Atlas research base in the desert Wilds: Area 57. Colt climbed the ladder, where the skeletal remains of a guard lay leaned against the wall.

"What is it?"

Church made the drone face him, and speakers gave his voice. "What kind of uniforms did the guards where?"

Colt was silent for a full minute and a half, then spoke. "They all wore desert camo cargo pants and shirts. Why?"

"I found a patch of clothing in this guards hands, clenched very tightly." Church stated. "I ran an x-ray scan, detected it, but it's not visible. It could be from the saboteur's clothes."

Colt bent and pried the skeleton's hands open, then pulled a patch of material out of his hands. "It's got an emblem on it."

"What is it?"

Colt held up the symbol, revealing the black chess piece with its red background. "We need to find out who this symbol belongs to. Even if I die trying."

"Alright, let's continue our search of the town." Church suggested.

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon_

 ** _Ruby_**

"As first-year student, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress, on a mission." Ozpin spoke, his voice ringing through the amphitheater. "Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But, no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

"This is perfect." I said to the rest of my team. "All we have to do is shadow a huntsmen working in the Southeast."

Yang spoke up. "Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night." She added.

"Let's check search and destroy." Weiss suggested, and we all stepped towards the panels.


	9. Chapter 9: Heliotrope Trailer

**A/N: Hello, once again, audience. Phoenix here with a new trailer titled 'Before the Beginning' or the 'Heliotrope' Trailer. I'd like to note that this was a co-op chapter with the original creator of Hunter Ain: MaddyR.**

 _Yes, that title is a lion king reference, deal with it. I'm MaddyR, hi guys. I hope you like the short story we wrote for my OC!_

 **In the future, I will be co-writing with multiple other Betas for the story and perhaps guests that earn my 'prizes', so please give them warm welcomes and open ears.**

 _Ooooh, prizes? I hadn't heard about this. I guess things are getting more interesting! Good luck with the competitions/games/whatever he has planned guys… I'm getting chills!_

 **Muwahaha, none shall survive, all shall be obliterated. I will eat their hearts and crap out their souls!… *cough* sorry, don't know where that came from….**

 _Lmfao… I blame Omega. Somehow. Okay, seriously: enjoy the story y'all!_

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Northern Forever Fall, near Vale_

Grimm raised their noses at the scent of a Faunus, and many began to head towards a dirt road, where a horse and rider travelled. This rider wore a green cloak and white tunic, with a pair of denim jeans with brown leather, calf-covering boots over the legs, but the rest of her, for her clothes and figure combined confirmed the fact that she was indeed a her, was covered by the cloak. A Beowolf was bold enough to emerge from the trees, blocking her path onward, and gave a menacing roar.

This woman, whose face was once covered by the shadow of the hood of her cloak, lifted her head to regard the Grimm before her, then drew her weapon of choice: a sword that was a strange mix of a katana, a rapier, and a cutlass. It was, in simpler terms, a longer curved version of a katana, with a crescent-like band of silver creating a guard on one side, and the guard crossing over to the flat side of the blade and upward, towards her opponent.

"Alright, Maggie, get back." She told her horse, then slipped her feet out of the stirrups and, in a burst of movement, moved to stand on the saddle, then launched herself from her mount towards the Beowolf, twisting into a tornado wielding the sharp blade she had forged herself a long time ago.

With a snarl reminiscent of some long-ago predator, the girl set to work demolishing the Beowolf. The beast fought back, snarling and tearing at her, but it's swipes and bites caught nothing but empty air. The girl danced - there was no other word for it - around her prey. Darting in to slash at the monster with her sword and knife, she quickly had the Beowolf regretting its assessment of her as an easy snack. It had given up on catching the girl, and just wanted to escape somehow. Taking mercy on the poor creature, the girl ended the fight as quickly as it had started. As she began to go back to Maggie, who was patiently waiting for her (the reddish horse was long used to her master's predatory moments), it occurred to her that maybe she should have been a bit quicker in her kill as a deep rumble was permeating the area.

More Grimm were closing in, and far away in the skies she heard the caws of a nearing Nevermore. She growled in distaste, and green eyes scanned the trees, bathed in night-vision like that of a big cat's, for that was, in simple terms, her other half.

With a roll of her shoulders, her back-plate lifted her .30-30 to an angle from which she could pull it from its resting place and into her waiting arms. She loaded a few Fire Dust rounds, then worked the lever, sliding one into the chamber before mounting Maggie.

Urging the horse onward, the rider slid the rifle into an open-end gun case in her saddle and drew a revolver she had liberated from the corpse of a man who had killed many innocents, including those she loved, with notches she had carved for every one of his friends that she had caught up to who had helped the scum with his sins.

As another Beowolf emerged from the trees, the vengeful rider fired three shots into its center of mass, then rode on while the beast was dazed. "Dammit, Hunter. Should have got out quicker…" She scolded herself in a mutter. Maggie snorted as she galloped, probably in agreement. Animals were a lot smarter than most people gave them credit for. Most understood the languages native to their area perfectly well, they just couldn't echo them back because their vocal chords weren't meant for it. In other words, Maggie was perfectly aware that her master was an idiot at times.

Hunter kept moving until a Boarbatusk emerged in front of the path, determined to at least delay the horse and rider until more reinforcements could arrive.

With a snarl and a flash of slightly-too-sharp teeth, Hunter replaced her revolver with the .30-30, firing a round at the Grimm's feet, propelling the beast upward enough that she could deliver two more rounds, while Maggie continued onward carefully, knowing her rider's wishes, as always, for a steady ride that would make her shot easier.

"Come on, Maggie. Just three more miles and we're at the gates of Vale!" Hunter urged her horse as they forced their way past the Boarbatusk.

With renewed speed, Maggie charged through the forest, Hunter catching glimpses of the city light through the trees now and then as they ran. Maggie was starting to get short of breath, and Hunter could hear the Grimms' growls behind them getting closer with every moment… but then the trees were gone and the walls of Vale, flood lights shedding illumination to the clearing, were in front of them. Two guards armed with rifles exited a small guardhouse. The Grimm behind roared into the clearing, only for the turrets to target them and cut them to pieces. Hunter slowed Maggie to a stop, both breathing hard from their run through the woods.

"You seem to have brought quite the party, lady." One guard stated, gesturing to the corpses of Grimm behind the horse and rider. "What brings you to Vale?"

"Came to, see a friend." Hunter said between breaths.

The other guard nodded, then pointed to a door, which opened with a hydraulic hiss. "Head in there and check with customs; welcome to Vale."

With a nod of thanks, the teen dismounted and lead her faithful horse inside.

"Alright, Colt. Now we just need to find you. Shouldn't be too hard, don't you think, Maggie? He does seem to have a knack for blowing things up at the most inappropriate times." Maggie whinnied happily, sounding rather amused by her friend's joke.

After passing through the airlock-system gates, she entered the city of Vale, where a man with silver hair wearing a dark black and green suit, with a silver tipped cane greeted her.

"Hello, Ms. Ain. I'd like to take some of your time to give you a proposition." The man said.

"What about my horse?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, Maggie stepping a bit closer to her.

With a slight grin, he looked to the limo, and a man stepped out of the passenger seat. "I'll have this man take her to a secure stable we own near the launch pads to Beacon."

Hunter narrowed her dark green eyes, lips curling back to show a little flash of teeth instinctively. Maggie on the other hand, stepped forward, snuffling at the stranger's hand.

When the horse didn't find anything amiss or pull away, Hunter relaxed and handed over the reigns.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

Not The End

0ooooooooooooooooooo0


	10. Chapter 10: Marian Trailer

**A/N: And we're back with another trailer. 'Marian' Trailer**

 _Yeah! I picked that!_

 **And give a special welcome to Gameboy Ultimate Ninja, creator of Mark Niccosu!**

 _Hello again! And it's GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, for your information!_

 **Oops.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Grimm Wilds, just east of Vacuo_

If any traveler had been passing through that night one year ago, they would've witnessed a battle of epic proportions between two figures. They stood yards away from each other, both with weapons on their backs, one with a pair of katanas on his back, wearing a keffiyeh that matched his white clothing. The other had an elephant gun on his back, and wore dark desert camo, with two bumps just above where his ears would be.

"This is yours last chance, Gryphon." The person in camo stated. "Get off my turf."

"You are nothing but a child." His opponent said, a thick Russian accent coating his words, "How can you hope to defeat me?"

As one, they drew their weapons, and the man known as Gryphon charged, drawing his blades and slashing towards the other, who pulled the elephant gun from his back and fired into Gryphon's chest twice, blowing the man back.

The gun-toting man waited for Gryphon to stand, and the ninja charged again, and the gunman flipped his gun around and, with the accuracy rivaling that of a baseball player, knocking the blade to the side with the weighted butt of the gun/club. He followed through, allowing inertia to turn the gun to fire again, blasting the weakened hand and forcing the katana out of Gryphon's hand.

"Damn you, Wolfe." Gryphon cursed as he flipped away.

"Shut up, Gryphon. You should've known that a low-life Wildsman like you would never have a chance against a middle-ranker like me."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Niccosu."

"Begging won't save you." The man said. "And where did you learn my real name?" He kicked the blade out of the other man's hand, then twisted and kicked him onto the ground before stepping on his shoulder and arm, pointing the rifle at the man's face.

"Picked it up. Please, spare me."

"My name may be Mark Niccosu, but you can go tell the other Wildsmen in the heavens that it was Wolfe who killed you. Probably have something in common with a few of them." And with that, Wolfe pulled the trigger.

He just stayed there, wondering who would send some low-ranking Wildsman after him on a bounty mission. Whoever it was, they'd sent three in the last month, all had known where he was. For now, he had to leave his plot of land, just set some traps and go, get into a city, perhaps? Vale seemed to be nice this time of year, plus the Vytal Festival was coming up, and he knew that would be worth travelling east for.

Suddenly, his Scroll buzzed, an unknown number pulsing in urgency.

 _Come to Vale and meet up at the Desert Bridge for a deal. I will be there every night for the next month._

He texted back. _Who is this?_

 _Someone who wants to help. I can help you find the man trying to kill you. Do not text back, I will not answer._

Sliding the device back into his pocket, Mark looked down to the corpse. "Well, Gryphon, adventure calls. I guess the only company you'll have now are the vultures."

Curiosity and excitement rose up within him as he headed for Vacuo, grabbed a Bullhead to Vale, and start on the trail.


	11. Chapter 11: Rust Trailer

**A/N: Hello again, we are here with Roman HellAngel, creator of OC Rowan Emberstorm, the main character of this fic. This is the 'Rust' Trailer (Look it up, it counts as a color!).**

 _Hi! I'm Roman! I am the creator of Rowan. Ummm… ya, I don't know what else to say except that I hope you enjoy!_

 **He's written a RWBY fanfic, so go and check that out as soon as you're finished. There are even a few references to RWBY vs. Blue. But, Without further ado, here we go!**

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Somewhere in Atlas_

 _One year ago..._

Two soldiers stood by the doors leading into a large mountain as wind howled through the canyon they stood in. Both were armed with assault rifles and wore helmets along with battle armor over their winter gear.

"Hey?" One began.

The other glanced over to him. "Yeah?"

Then his partner sighed. "You ever wonder why we're-" He was cut off by an arrow whizzing into his neck. With a gurgle, he fell to the ground, and his partner stood there, dumbstruck, then turned to look around the snow-covered area just as another arrow sunk into his chest. He gave a pained cry, the assault rifle bursting into fire as he finger contracted, then died, a pool of blood spreading into the snow.

A figure stepped out from behind a bush positioned next to a tree, discarding the bow into the snow, then knelt next to the access panel, examining the red light currently glowing as if mocking him and the card slot, then went back to one of the guards and took the card from a vest pocket.

This person was dressed in a black heavy winter coat, with grey lines running down the sides and from the shoulders, meeting at the zipper, then heading back down to meet the side, creating an X on the coat. His pants had grey lines as well, running down the in-and-outside sides, coming over the pair of black snow boots he wore. The wind blew in a hard burst, blowing back the hood of the coat to reveal a second hood and a cloth mask.

After sliding the card, the light switched to green, and the figure was inside after the hydraulic hiss of the door.

After shrugging off the heavy coat to reveal a jacket with those same grey lines down the sides, he lowered his hood and mask and lifted a Scroll to his view, then began talking to himself.

"Alright, Rowan, we're in, now all we need to do is download all the files, set the charges, and get the heck out."

And so he began, entering the secret compound, passing a holographic panel with an insignia on it, that of an open book with a halo above it and angel's wings on the sides, with a pronged shield behind the symbol.

"If I could, I'd destroy that sign in a heartbeat." Rowan growled, only to smile and say, "You and me are going to have a little get together later on." His smile and overly happy tone were then replaced with an emotionless void as he said, "I promise." He then lifted his hood and mask back over his features and drew his short sword, Anima then, he advanced into the base, attempting to avoid detection.

The sword was 2.5 feet long, made for slashing and stabbing at brutally close range. The hilt was a simple, black piece of metal that curved upward slightly. The grip had black metal covered by black leather. The blade was light grey like the lines on his jacket, and seemed to gleam in the light, ready for battle.

The halls had crates scattered throughout the base, and Rowan navigated his way to the necessary points to blow some stuff up, drawing charges and placing them, hidden from view, before continuing on. The Scroll also guided him into a room filled with Dust crystals and explosives, so he took the liberty of packing a few dozen of each Dust type and the explosives into a backpack, which he secured on his back before heading for the door

Next, he moved on to the Library, where all of the backup files would be. He removed a flash drive with a large storage from his pocket, then plugged it in, hacking the password necessary to enter the system and transferring all the files he needed to be saved, leaving things like patrol documents and the budget cuts to the coffee supply. When it was complete, he ticked it back onto his person, then headed for the door. He pressed the button and found himself faced with eight security guards, all aiming semi-automatic pistols at him.

"Freeze, Gabriel." One said. "We're taking you in."

Rowan's constant grin widened, and he twisted and pulled one man's arm, forcing the pistol out of his grip and pulling the man in between him and the other guards as they opened fire, a few shots entering their fellow guard and killing him. Rowan shoved him aside, then ducked to avoid a shot and swiped his leg, sweeping a guard to the ground, then rolled backwards towards another guard, then plunged the short sword into the man's chest, then took the pistol from the dying man's grip and shot another two guards in the head, twice to make sure their Aura's wouldn't protect them at this distance.

Twisting, Rowan swung his sword into another man's throat, then kicked the corpse off and into another as he executed the guard he had tripped earlier. Dodging another bullet, Rowan dashed forwards, slicing of the firing hand of the man in front of him, who howled in pain before meeting with Rowan's blade and the death that followed. He emptied the rest of the current clip into the other guards.

"That was too easy. These guards are really out of practice." Rowan told himself, shaking his head and tsking with a small smirk on his features. Walking over to a body, Rowan simply shook his head before giving the fallen guard that had proved such a little threat a little kick. "Seriously though, basic training was way more difficult," Rowan said, and with his smile widening he ended with, "and so much more lethal."

With a glance at the security camera down the hall, he gave a small salute, then flipped it off before shooting it. He continued on his way, not even missing a beat as the alarm was raised.

Rowan cut his way through small parties of two or three guards, replenishing his stock of pistol ammo so as not to use his Aura for his flintlock pistol called Phoenix, before he arrived at the final area he needed to set a charge for: the Garage.

This giant room was filled with different vehicles and had a ramp leading to the roof to take one out, and of course, it was filled with guards, all of which milled about. Rowan immediately ducked behind a truck, reloading his stolen pistol with a mixed clip of fire and electric rounds. He vaulted the truck's hood and fired at a group of men sitting next to a rack of gas containers, which exploded , destroying those that were near.

Rolling behind a crate that contained bullets for a mounted turret on a truck, then looked around for where he wanted to plant the explosive, then spotted two huge gas tanks the size of semi trailers on either side of the Garage. He sighed, waiting until most of the of the guards had gathered to put out the fire, then rushed to plant the first, prepping it in seconds.

"Hey!" A man called, and he looked to see a guard pointing at him. "It's that escaped boy, Gabriel!"

The others turned as Rowan sprinted from the tank, firing the pistol at the man who'd seen him, but the other's turned around and opened fire. Rowan felt a few bounce off of his Aura, and his grey jacket linings and eyes began to glow red. He rolled behind a snowmobile that was about ten yards from the second tank, then dashed out, knowing he would be safe.

"Don't shoot!" Someone ordered. "You'll blow us all to hell!"

Rowan grinned and shot another rack of gas, the explosion drawing most of the attention away from him as he dropped the charge behind a crate just in front of the tank, then ran for it. His grey was now fully red, and he summoned his shield, a red hexagon that stopped the other bullets. Then pulled his flintlock from his back and pulled back the hammer, letting it charge to a large blast of fire that exploded into a large group of men gathered together, reaching a snowmobile and starting the engine. He used his flintlock to suppress the guards as he sped off towards the ramp, punching the button to open the doors, which began to move back, allowing him to narrowly go through them. However, he knew they were following him, as he could already hear a few motors behind him. So in one smooth motion, he withdrew the detonator from his pocket, and with a grin that even a psycho would question, pressed the killswitch.

Behind him, he heard a series of giant explosions. Turning to see the fire that lit up the night sky, which was now clear of the clouds, revealing the glittering stars and the shattered moon above, which was currently in a crescent shape. Only two enemies followed, the rest had stayed behind to see who and what could be salvaged and to try and put out the fires.

Rowan waited until he had a clear path ahead, then turned and fired over his shoulder with his stolen pistol, the bullet whizzing past a man. He turned back and veered to the right, while the other two closed in. Rowan felt a bullet hiss past his ear, and he bent backwards and fired upside down, the bullet striking the rider dead in the face. the snowmobile veered and ran into a tree. Rowan's last pursuer cursed, and then fired again, the bullet hitting Rowan's gas tank.

With a shout, Rowan dived off the snowmobile right before it exploded, rolling into a crouch and firing at the man, who was currently plowing straight towards him. The snowmobile didn't stop, and Rowan's grey once again changed into a threatening purple, and he dissolved into a dark mist, the snowmobile plowing through nothing.

"What the…?" The guard started, then looked behind to see Rowan reform and four shadowy arms extended from Rowan's back, grabbing hold of the snowmobile and pulling it off the snow, another wrapping around the guard's waist and pulling him towards the ex-experiment. Rowan grabbed the man by the neck and snapped it, then the tentacles dropped him to the ground. Rowan allowed the snowmobile to slow to a stop, then set it down. The tentacles retracted and his purple eyes and clothing changed back to their normal grey, and he mounted the snowmobile.

"And now there's only one more base." Rowan told himself. "but I'm not ready for that, not while the rest of Archangel is still there."

His Scroll beeped, and he pulled the device out as it gave him a page from a news report. "Vale dust shop robbed, owner murdered, third in the week!" He read aloud. "Looks like they could use some help."


	12. Chapter 12: Charcoal and Cobalt Trailer

**A/N: Welcome to another trailer for the new team, this occurs in between Colt's time at Jackson and his return to Vale, and it is entitled 'Cobalt and Charcoal'. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, or the song.**

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Nuclear – Nik Ammar_

 _Grimm Wilds_

All he could hear was the sound of his breathing, slightly labored as he ran through the forest, that and the howls of the horde of Grimm behind him. Shadowed Peak always was a magnet for Grimm. He turned and fired his AR-15, the bullets taking out a Beowolf as he jumped over a fallen log.

"I told you we should have left before nightfall!" He heard through his earpiece, and the boy sighed.

"I needed to collect the rest of my equipment and records, Church!" He protested, then hit the dirt and rolled under a huge trunk of a fallen tree, the fastest route a space underneath. The wolf accompanying him crawled through while the teen fired at the approaching Grimm, then the two ran together, hoping to reach the human's minefield and prep it in time to escape.

In his ear, Church continued to rant. "Oh, yeah, well we could've stayed in San Rojeros for the night, but no, you wanted to hurry up and get back to your midget girlfriend!"

"Hey, she's not that small!" The teen protested as he rolled from jumping off a short drop, quickly dashing into a grove of trees that all were carved with a tribal flame and the number 27 underneath. "Besides, that's not the-"

"Like hell it isn't, Colt!" Church protested as the Wildsman raised his gauntlet, pressing a button as he cleared the trees automated turrets activated and lifted to aim at the Grimm, the death rattle of the guns cutting through the woods as Colt and Summit arrived in the minefield, once again marked by the trees by tribal flame and the number 12 underneath. The minefield was the final stretch to the base of the mountain, one of five around the range, of which only four remained. He also had charges set all over the mountain that could be prepped in sections farther up the range, which he had used for his previous escape.

Colt sprinted forward, leaping above fallen trees and preparing to arm the mines. As soon as he rolled into the clearing, where his horse, Midnight, stood waiting, he clicked the button, and seconds later the explosions rocked the air and cries of dying Grimm resounded through the valley as the Wildsman planted a foot in the stirrup and swinging up and over.

"Now, how do you plan on getting rid of the Nevermores and Griffons now on your tail?" Church asked cynically.

"Oh, I have a few things in store." Colt answered, and with that, he urged Midnight forward, the black stallion galloping forward with Summit hot on his heels.

They rushed down the mountain along an old dirt path that winded down until they cleared the trees, then Colt looked back to see the two Nevermores and dozen griffons following him.

"Oh, that's an easy fix!" He told Church, then slid a pole from his back, expanding it into bow form and drawing three arrows from his quiver, then attached remote-detonated charges to each shaft before taking aim. "Alright, Midnight. Keep it steady."

And then he nocked the arrow and pulled back, waiting until Midnight gave him the best, clean shot, and fired the first, immediately prepping the next arrow and a second later, he released the second, then the third before pressing a button on his gauntlet. The charges exploded in the cluster of Griffons and on a Nevermores head, having landed right in its neck. The third exploded just in front of the second Nevermore, but it was thrown off its path as Colt fired more Blackshaft arrows into the two giants, the first going down with another two arrows, dissipating as it fell, and the second went for what seemed like a dive for Colt, but bit the dirt just behind Midnight.

The horse whinnied in protest, and Colt returned the bow to its place before drawing his Deagle, the Griffons going in for a strike. He fired the full clip, knowing he at least took down half of the twelve. Without warning, he flipped around in the saddle, a long-barreled Colt Peacemaker with a brown wood handle. He duel wielded the two pistols as the Grimm came for a second round, firing at the Griffons with deadly accuracy, or at least as close as he could get while riding a horse, but it was still pretty close, especially since he'd been training with Midnight during his time in Jackson, hunting for clues of his town's murderers.

He had decided to stop by his territory before heading back to Vale, to see if it had been invaded by any rival Wildsman and gather some more custom gear, such as the Spring Spear, which now rest inside his inside trench coat pocket.

Colt finished off the last of the Griffons and reloaded the Deagle with a clip in the case on his thigh, which held clips for his Deagle and Hunter clips for the Punisher. He then took the extra bullets for his Colt from one of his trench coat pockets, and slid them into the cylinder before zapping it back into the Void.

Slowing Midnight to a halt, Colt jumped out of the saddle with heavy breathing heavily as he led the horse to a nearby stream. He checked and reloaded his current stock of ammo, then made a reminder in his Scroll to reload the now-empty clips that rested in the Void before taking his canteen from the sling at his side and taking a few gulps. He sighed in relief after pulling it from his lips, then filled the canteen with the water of the stream.

"Well, that was pretty insane." Church popped into existence from the gauntlet, where he had resided for the past few days. "And you seem to have wasted half of what we picked up at the cabin."

"No we didn't, Church." Colt told the AI, "Quit being so dramatic."

"Alright, fine. Now can we stop for the night?" Church sighed.

Colt chuckled. "Alright, we'll stop in the next town."

Midnight sputtered in disagreement, lifting his head to look onward into the desert. Colt followed the gaze of the horse, then saw a battalion of Death Stalkers and a veritable army of Desert Hounds, Beowolves that had adapted to desert conditions, looking more like coyotes, and half to size of a normal Beowolf.

I sighed, then slid the Punisher rifle off my back, then slid a scope out of a pouch, sliding it onto the tactical rail of the rifle, my eyepiece flickering into place over my eye as syncing with the scope, both began to adjust to zoom in and adjust to the distance. I immediately began picking them off, sticking to Hunter mode as it was the most accurate, quickly moving the bolt back and forth and hitting multiple Beowolves until I had run out of two Hunter clips. I reached back into the drum pouch and drew one of the 250 drums it held.


	13. Chapter 13: Return

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon_

 ** _Ruby_**

"This is perfect." I said to my team as Ozpin stepped off the stage from his speech, leaving the students to sign up for missions. "All we have to do is shadow a huntsmen working in the Southeast."

"Yeah!" Yang added, "We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night."

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy.'" Weiss suggested.

We all stepped towards the panels, in search of the mission that would send us scouring for a hidden base in the southeast, and I found myself wondering where Colt, the teen I'm positive I love, was. He hadn't texted or called in the last month, and he hadn't been answering my own attempts to contact him, and no one, not even the Old and New Freelancers, although York and the grown-ups were currently in Atlas, seemed to know where he was.

 _I'm sure he's fine._ I said to myself, then saw the perfect mission that we needed to have.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Heavy Price Paid – O'Donnell and Salvatori_

 _Somewhere in the Wilds_

 ** _Colt_**

 ** _"_** Hey, Colt, check this out" The AI Church called.

I stood from examining a guard's body. He had been killed like the others, a quick knife to the throat, and laid to rest, dead before he could make a sound. I walked over to Church, who was at a projector I had set up. He had a screen pulled up, and a video waiting to be seen.

"I found this on a garage camera, pointed at the south entrance."

"What good does that do? Someone sealed that entrance so no one could enter or exit." I told him.

"I think it was our saboteur." Church said, then the video began.

Screams and roars were heard as the street was filled with light, one of the houses nearby must have caught fire. A single person ran towards the exit, wearing a dark cloak and carrying a strange device in his hand, and when he slipped through, he pushed the metal doors to a close, and a bright light blinded the screen for a few seconds before it focused, the light going along the seam and welding the door shut.

"Have you been able to make out his face?" I asked.

"It's not a guy." Church told me, and my eyes widened as he rewound the tape, then highlighted the figure. "It's a woman, and she wore a Grimm mask."

I looked at the holographic screen reaching out to stroke woman's face. "Who are you?" I asked her, though I knew she wouldn't answer. "Track her, Church. I want to know when she came into town, and what she did while she was here."

"I'm on it, Colt." The AI affirmed. "And don't worry. We'll find her."

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Same song_

 _Unknown Location_

"But now I know. I know how to fix all this, how to end it once and for all." Church, or Epsilon, if you want to get technical, said, "It was so simple all along, I just need to tell you three words. Three words I wasn't capable of telling you before."

"Oh, ok wait a minute. Are you gonna say 'I love you'?" She asked, raising her eyebrow inside her helmet.

"No, Tex." Church sighed. "No, I'm not gonna say 'I love you'."

He paused, then he said those final words. "I'm gonna say I forget you. I forget you."

"Church!" She yelled as she was sucked away, whisked past the memory unit, where she could see Caboose attempting to bring them out, past the compound where the unit was kept, past the atmosphere of the planet, then stopped where she could see nothing but stars.

"I never thought you could do it, Church." She whispered to herself, then looked around. "How the hell did I get up here?"

Nothing seemed to answer, and she stretched. "Well, it sure does seem kinda peaceful." She commented, then sighed, "I hate peaceful. Come on, give me something gooooooooooooooooood" She cried out as something pulled her forward at a lightning speed, white flashing all around her as she descended.

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Somewhere in Vale, two days later_

 ** _Ruby_**

"Reaper, Move!" Rowan shouted, shoving me aside and taking the blow from an Atlesian Paladin that would have seriously hurt had he not. I rolled to my feet as Rowan, codenamed 'Hellfire', was knocked through multiple walls, and it didn't look like he'd been getting back up. That left me, as the rest of my team was currently not available, having been taken out by the trio of stolen Atlesian Paladins now used by the White Fang.

The guns from one of the paladins struck at my feet, blasting me back off my feet at least a dozen yards. I looked to the Paladins, trying to figure out how to win, but I couldn't not by myself.

( _song: Blow me away ft. Valora- Breaking Benjamin)_

"Looks like you could use a hand, ma'am" A voice I hadn't heard in three weeks said, and I turned to look at the roof above me, where he stood, trench coat flapping in the wind and his flat-brimmed hat on his head, mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Colt!" I cried, and all the Paladins looked up, laser sights locking on.

With a tip of his hat, Colt leaped off the roof as the guns fired, a giant chain gun hardening in his hand as he opened fire, a deadly arc of bullets following his body as he turned and landed on his feet. He continued, strafing towards the giant bots as he fired, then the chain gun disappeared. He slid on his knees, his metal claws extending as it sliced at the exposed wires on the legs, effectively grounding the Paladin, then he flipped onto its back, using the claws to anchor himself as he climbed to its head.

The two other Paladins wisely held their fire as the one colt had mounted attempted to dislodge him. Colt had reached the top, and raised a hand. "This looks important!" He cried, then sliced again and again into the Paladin, wires and sparks flying out and the Paladin started going haywire. He jumped off and ran to me as the Paladin, which was appearing as if it had a seizure, smoke emitting out of its systems. A White Fang grunt leaped out of the mech, running before it exploded.

Colt wasted no time, pulling me to his feet as liquid trails of metal were wrapping around his arm. "You okay?"

I nodded, and he turned to face the Paladins, which were about to open fire. Colt cast his chain, fire flowing after the tip as it wrapped around a Paladins arm. He jerked it to the side so it fired on its ally, which blew the other Paladin off its feet before it had the chance to fire. The other paladin attempted to pull the chain and Colt with it away, and Colt let me go just before he was whisked away, drawing his longsword. The Paladin attempted to punch the teen with its spare fist, but Col pulled himself by the chain so he spun around it. The chain came with him, the two arms now immobile, trapped by the chain while Colt landed on the shoulder. He sliced a few wires, and the hatch came hissed open, revealing the Fang member inside, who quickly raised a small handgun. Colt's leg pinned it to the wall of the control pod, the sudden pressure knocking the grunt's grip loose, then using his free hand to lift the man out of the mech and toss him out. With a flick of his hand, the chain came off the arms and around his own as he jumped in the Paladin, leaving the hatch open as he let out all the weapons systems on the remaining Paladin, which had just locked onto him. The commandeered Paladin launched all it had at the last Fang Paladin, knocking the plating, entire arms and clumps of wire flying off the mech. The barrage stopped, and neither of the Paladins moved.

Finally, with a gust of wind from nature, the Fang Paladin toppled over, and the cockpit opened to let the operator escape, clothes covered in soot and torn, a small part of his hood smoldering.

Colt rose from the cockpit seat, then dropped to the ground, looked at me.

Other members of the team had rose, though most were frozen in shock and awe, staring at the young boy before them. He pulled his mask down, and Yang spoke.

"So, what's a tall drink of water like you doing here?" She flirted, and he seemed to ignore her as his chain melted into his gauntlet.

Yang tried again, "What's your name, handsome?"

I could see him roll his eyes and turn to walk towards me. Yang, a little put out, started to follow.

As soon as he reached me, he hugged me, and I tightened my own grip. "Hey Ruby."

I stepped back, then slapped him. "Where on remnant have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for three weeks, and then we had a mission go horrible, and Grimm got right into Vale, and you didn't come help us. I was so worried about-" I was cut off by a set of lips against mine, and I yelped in surprise as Colt lifted me. My arms went around his neck, and I let out a breath through my nose.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I'll explain later." He said after breaking off and setting me down. From nowhere, a gloved fist impacted with his jaw, knocking him back he stumbled to the right, and then his claws were out as he turned to look at his attacker.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yang demanded, Ember Celica prepped to fire. "You think just because you save us you get to kiss my little sister? We have no idea who you are, and you just kissed her!"

"Yang." I tried to put in, but she continued, eyes starting to grow red.

"I'm gonna punch your lights out, mister."

"Yang." I said a little louder.

"Think you can touch my little sister, do you?"

"Yang."

"She even has a boyfriend, and you just up and-"

"YANG" I shouted, jerking her out of her rant, she looked to me.

"What!"

"He is my boyfriend. That's Colt." I sighed.

The claws were gone as he waved. "Sup?"

"Oh." She stepped back, then zoomed forward, punching him again. "That's for making my sister cry and worry about you." She told him as he reeled.

He regained his balance, and I stepped over to his side, feeling his jaw. "I'm fine, Ruby." He told me, taking my hand.

"So, you're Colt." Weiss started, looking him over as our hands dropped. I intertwined my hand with his, and Yang smirked. "That was impressive."

"I learned how to use a lot of different weapons over the years." He told them. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help earlier."

"Eh, you took him out anyway." Blake told him, then a groan sounded from behind us, and we turned to see Rowan stepping out of the rubble, shaking his head. He looked up to Colt, and said. "I must have taken that hit harder than I thought, 'cause I can swear I see Colt right now."

With that, his legs seemed to turn to jelly and he slumped to the side. Weiss stepped over to him, offering a hand, but he batted it aside as he got to his feet. "I don't need your help, Atlas snob."

I sighed and muttered, "When is he going to get over his hatred of Atlas?"

"I don't know." Colt said to me. "Someone in Atlas did something really bad to him, it may never be resolved."

Yang was still glaring at Colt, so I whispered in his ear, "You should probably get out of here, before my sister punches you."

Colt laughed, and he turned towards the commercial district. "I agree, my jaw is starting to lock up."

"You break her heart and I'll break your neck!" Yang called.

He shook his head, then looked back and kissed my forehead before walking into the night."

"How on earth did you get that hunk, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, he's very talented, and good-looking." Blake added, still staring after Colt.

"Yes, his fighting technique is quite efficient." Weiss stated.

"Oh, admit it, Weiss, you think he's cute." Yang teased.

Weiss sighed. "I guess he is easy on the eyes."

Colt turned and yelled, "And his hearing isn't too bad, either." Then turned back.

The girls all blushed and I groaned. "Guys, stop crushing on my boyfriend!"

"We're not crushing." Weiss told me, "And besides, I don't think he holds a candle to Neptune."

Blake nodded. "He's not quite my type."

I shook my head, then looked at the retreating boy. "I think he's just right."

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Underground Base_

 ** _Colt_**

As I slipped down into the sewers, Church appeared on my shoulder, using a new projector I had installed on my headgear. "Well, that went well." He said, and I nodded.

"I'm glad we got there when we did, and you did great with finding those Paladin schematics and manuals, really helped my disable that one and pilot the other."

"Sure thing, kid. We did great."

"We sure do make a good team, you and I."

"You know, we'd be even better if I was implanted into you." The AI said, then he flickered.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have said that." Church told himself, then looked to me. "The Freelancers had AIs implanted into their bodies, they would literally live inside them, inside a unit implanted in the neck."

"But I thought some could port to other devices?" I asked.

"Some could, others learned, but they always had a connection back to their home chip, which was inside that Freelancer."

"Would you be willing to do that?" I asked.

"Wait, you want to implant me?"

"I might consider looking into it. I'd want it so I could sometimes remove it, but I don't always have my earpiece on, and you can't stay inside the gauntlet because ILA's already in there."

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back."

"We'll see, Church." I told him as I slid down.

A new voice filled our lair as soon as my feet touched down. "Buenos Dias, cockbites!"

"Aw, hell."


	14. Chapter 14: Contact

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Underground base, Vale, that night_

 ** _Colt_**

"You're just about to go and be implanted to some guy you haven't known more than a week?" Tex demanded, "How about instead, you get him to get us some bodies or something?"

"I trust the kid, Tex, he's not like the Director. Besides, he could maybe get us android, but actual bodies?"

"Actually, I just might." I spoke up. "I ran into some plans while I was sneaking around in an Atlesian base, for a synthetic human, capable of almost all functions a human can, with all the same parts, but the brain and nervous system is more like a circuit, which can be inhabited by an AI."

"That's impossible, they've tried that sort of thing before, and it never worked." Tex protested.

"Unless you can make the synthetic generate an Aura." I corrected.

Tex and Church looked at one another.

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _The next day_

 ** _Ruby_**

The next day, we were all off for Saturday, free of all classes and ready to relax. MY team had been teasing me non-stop about Colt, while also making the odd remark of his figure or features, just to rile me up. It was starting to get annoying, and it was only an hour since I had woke up. We sat in the cafeteria, JNPR next to us eating pancakes at Nora's plea. Ren's apron 'Please do nothing to the cook' lay next to him.

"So, when's the wedding? Way I saw him all over you last night, shouldn't be long, eh?" Yang teased, and I just groaned. In my pocket my scroll buzzed, and I pulled it out to reveal a text from Colt himself. 'Hey, you available to go around town with me?' it read, and I eagerly texted back, saying I would be glad to. And I was, because it was a way better alternative than the teasing of my teammates.

The response came a few seconds later. 'Meet me at the Vale landing pad.' and I stood from my breakfast.

"Where you off to, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I'm going to go change out of this skirt, I'm going into town."

"Why are you changing out of the combat skirt?" Weiss asked.

Yang pointed a finger at me. "You're going out on a date with Colt, aren't you?"

I nodded, and she shrugged. "Don't do anything you'll regret, sis." She said, leaning onto the table.

I raised my eyebrow. "Really, that's it?"

"Yep."

I shrugged, then turned to walk to the dorms, where I changed out of my skirt and into a pair of black leather jeans, but kept my shirt and shrugging on my trench coat, due to the cold weather outside. Snow was expected tonight, so the temperature would be dropping as the day went on.

I caught the next bullhead at the last second, rushing on with a trail of rose petals drifting behind me.

The bullhead landed fifteen minutes later on the pad, and as soon as the door opened, I saw Colt and burst out, barreling into him with speed. He managed to keep balance, catching me and hugging me gently. "Hey, Ruby." He said, letting me drop to the ground gently.

"Hi, Colt." I said sheepishly as I went red. "So, what are we going to do?"

He smiled. "I heard there's a weapon's expo in the commercial district. Perhaps we should stop there?"

My eyes lit up at the thought. "You. Are. The BEST!" I cried, and we started into the town, heading for the commercial district. He wore his grey trench coat over a black denim jacket and a red shirt, a pair of jeans running past his sword scabbard, where only his longsword hung.

Somewhere along the way, Colt laced his hand into mine, and suddenly the trip seemed a lot shorter. The Expo was in a two-story building, filled to the brim with booths of all sorts of weapons, armor, and tools that could shift, twist, whirl, and collapse. I saw Colt admiring a full suit of armor built with Fire dust canisters in the feet and arms which could fire dust rounds and claimed it could be used for flight. I saw a few others, like a pair of gauntlets that used sound as a weapon as well as served as a bass-pumping stereo, then a quarterstaff that expanded and turned into a chain. Then, there was a pronged shield much like the sheath of Crocea Mors that opened to reveal a powerful crossbow that could fire any kind of round Dust or otherwise.

Among the articles of clothing, with the latest designs in prosthetic limbs and extra-arm packs, were the dust infused clothing, which cost a lot of money due to the danger in making and using them, the time it took to do so, and because of the high-tech features on some of them. Mainly, it was simple things like gauntlets that caught fire.

We exited three hours later, it was past noon, and Colt turned to me. "So, what next?"

In answer, my stomach rumbled. Colt chuckled as I blushed. "Lunch it is, then."

We travelled to a nearby sandwich shop, where we both ordered BLTs with a side of cookies, then went to wait in a booth. I slid in next to Colt, placing our order number atop those strange poles on the table as if it was a flag.

"So, Colt. What was your family like?"

Colt's face darkened for a few seconds, then he smiled. "My family was one of the best in my opinion. I had a brother and two sisters, two more on the way when we were stormed. My mother's name was Ellie Miller before she married my dad, John Silver. He was a naval captain, one of the best at repelling pirates and sea Grimm when he was at sea, transporting cargo across the seas. He also created one of the most accurate maps of all the islands in the south oceans. My grandfather, Joel Miller, he and his brother founded the town I lived in, Jackson City. When my dad wasn't at sea, he was helping my mother and grandpa. I think I have an Aunt, but I can't remember her much, just that her name was Eagle or something."

"Sounds like they were good times." I said, resting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"They were." He said, a look of sadness crossing over his face. But it was quickly swiped away as our food arrived. Immediately, Colt distributed half of his cookies to me. I squealed and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, to which he smiled before digging into his sandwich.

Small talk ensued between bites as we ate, the occasional question about what had gone on in Vale while he was gone, but he never answered why he'd left, always changing the subject after simply saying 'Something came up, something I had to check out.'

We soon finished and I walked out with a happy stomach, filled with food that was half cookies.

"So, where to now?" I asked him.

He cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. "Why don't we go to my place? Have a movie marathon or something." He suggested.

I nodded. "That sounds just fine. How far is your house?"

"Not too far. You did bring Crescent Rose, though, right?"

I pulled back my trench coat to reveal my beautiful weapon, tilted at an angle so it wouldn't interfere too much with the coat. "Always, why?"

"We may need it." He said simply, and then hailed a cab. We stepped inside and a woman in a grey uniform asked, "Where to, kids?"

"Southeast wall customs, please." Colt told her, and my eyes widened.

"You live by the wall?" I asked.

"Outside it, to be exact." Colt clarified. "You need to see this."

The ride to customs was short, and a few cars were headed out of town, along with even more horses and riders, the much more used method of land travel, next to ATVs, to travel outside city walls. Colt paid the taxi driver and then we walked towards the customs booth, where the man inside stopped them.

"You leaving town?" He asked as a camera recorded their faces, checking the criminal database quickly before it cleared us.

"Yes, I'm heading home, and she is accompanying me." Colt told him. The man nodded, glancing at the sword at Colt's side, then waved them on. "Stay safe, kids." He told them, and we nodded, then passed through the small doors on the side of the gates, which used an airlock system. Once the doors on our side closed us into the five-yard long tunnel, the other one opened. We stepped out onto the side, then stood still to admire the outside. Turrets on the tops of the wall scanned the ground and skies, watching for Grimm.

Trees all around us shadowed the area, patches of sunlight running through the trees and lighting the path. Colt stepped down a smaller road than the one that would eventually take you to Vacuo, gesturing for me to follow.

I found my eyes once again drawn to his sword, and I asked, "Colt, can I examine your sword?"

Colt cast a look my way, then pulled the blade from its sheath with a bright ring before handing it to me.

I was amazed at how light and balanced the sword was as I looked over it. The blade was two-edged, of course, but one side was silver while the other was glossy midnight black, and seemed about four feet long. The guard was also made of silver, with rubies on the crosspiece, which came out and bent upward. A large clear crystal was at its center, and skeleton wires ran like ribs from the end of the crosspiece to the top of the hilt, which was wrapped in black gripping that ran along in eight inches until stopping in a sapphire diamond that was wrapper in silver.

"The scabbard has an electromagnet that makes it attach to my belt and to the other scabbard for the rapier, but has an insulator to stop it from preventing a quick draw." Colt told me. "It's made out of a rare metal only found in the Wilds where I lived for a year. I gathered enough, then travelled to a forge with all the materials, forging the blade myself."

I nodded, then handed it back to him handle-first, gently holding it by letting the flat of the blade rest against my palm. With his gloved right hand, he took it and then slid it back into its sheath as we continued on. Soon, a question came to mind.

"Colt, did you ever dream of being something when you got older, besides being a huntsman?"

He glanced over. "What do you mean?"

"Did you ever want to be something else before everything was destroyed and you were forced to learn and survive in the Wilds?"

"Well, like a lot of kids, I had that dream of being a huntsman." He said, then scratched his head. "But I wanted… nah, nevermind."

"Oh, come on, Colt. Tell me." I pleaded.

He shook his head. "You'll laugh."

"Come on!" I whined.

With a sigh, Colt told me. "I always wanted… wanted to be a singer."

My eyes widened. "What?" I said disbelievingly. "Were you any good?"

"I was decent." He said modestly. "My mom and grandpa taught me a lot of country songs and other ones, taught me how to play the guitar, too, and my dad taught me the odd sea-ballad. When I left Jackson, I grabbed my grandpa's guitar and his shotgun, and headed out through the sewers."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew."

"Hey, I made it out alive. I practiced when I had the time out in the Wilds, but I haven't touched the thing in at least six months. It's in the Void, along with an electric and an amp. Picked them up in abandoned houses just like this."

"You should play for me sometime."

"Yeah… I don't think so." He told me.

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "Please?" I begged.

He shook his head. "Maybe someday." He sighed, and I gave up.

Soon, we reached a small group of houses on the outskirts of a small town. These houses were made of bricks, with dark tiles on the top. Colt lead me to one with a windmill twirling above it, and through an iron gate that let us inside the stone wall, which was at least eight feet tall, only letting us see the top of the house because of a hill that it sat on. A porch lay in the indention of the house, between the garage and the other side of the house. A couple chairs and a table, with a chess set laying on top, ready to play. A wagon wheel sat behind them.

"You'd be amazed at how many people run from a nearing Grimm horde, never to return, leaving everything but clothes and other essentials behind." Colt told me as he stepped onto the porch. "You'd also be surprised as to how many either forgot to lock the door, or left the key under the doormat. This family did both."

He produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the large deadbolt in the door, then let it swing open to reveal hard wood floors and heated air to wash away the cold outside. After wiping our feet, we stepped inside, and Colt shut the door before locking it and hanging his trench coat on a peg. I followed suit, and slid Crescent Rose into an inside pocket I had specially made to hold the weapon.

The house had a doorway with no door that led into the kitchen and on to a hallway with a few rooms to my left, and to my right was a door that I assumed led out to the garage. In front of me was the living room, which was carpeted and had two bookshelves on either side of a TV that stood on a table with cabinets underneath on the side and a gaming console and DVD player on it. To the right of that was a wall with a hearth of brick around the fireplace, which was loaded with logs and ready to use. At the back of the room was another hallway with a few doors leading into other parts of the house.

Colt knelt by the TV and opened the cabinet, revealing many movies waiting to be used. I noticed that the books on the shelves seemed devoid of dust, apparently Colt had a lot of time on his hands.

I settled on the leather couch as Colt began reading off names of movies. "The 300?"

"That movie about those Spartans against thousands of Grimm?" I started. "Nah, seen it too many times."

"Isolation?"

"Space-action flick? Maybe."

"Robin Hood?"

"Sure. Sounds like it'd be good." I told him, and he inserted the movie and grabbed the remotes before sitting on the couch as well, on the opposite side.

As we went through the previews and opening credits, the many tapestries and names flying by, I had a mental debate with myself over whether I should cuddle with him.

I finally decided to just go for it, scooting over to his side and leaning against him. He looked at me, eyebrow raised and a grin on his face, and just stared at me for a few seconds before wrapping his arm around my waist and continuing as if it was natural.

Satisfied I'd made the right decision, I snuggled up against him, his chest moving with each breath slowly.

The movie continued on, and I loved every moment. There was romance, fighting, comedy, more fighting, more romance, and all the things. I knew I was a bit of a tomboy, which is why I loved the fighting scenes just as much as Colt, and before I knew it, the end credits were rolling.

I looked up at Colt, who was reading the occasional line of the credits, then planted a kiss right on the side of his mouth. "What's next?"

He shifted slightly, then gently pressed his lips against mine, moving in sync with me as we French-kissed and I closed my eyes. I was suddenly glad that Yang had instructed me in the art of kissing after my first date with Colt.

Pulling away, he hissed in a breath. "I'd be just fine," He paused and kissed me again, "With doing this for a while." He answered in a growl.

That's fine-" I cut off as he kissed me again, then continued, "by me." Then I surged forward, propping myself up onto my knees as I kissed him fiercely, pushing him against the arm of the chair. His arms found my waist, pushing me up so he could swing his legs fully onto the couch. I adjusted so I straddled him, hands cradling his jaw. His hand slid up to the back of my neck, the cloth of the glove rubbing under my hair while my right knotted itself in his hair. He nibbled lightly on my bottom lip and I shivered with the sensation, giving a soft moan.

Colt breathed in deeply through his nose, and I opened my eyes to see his chocolate irises. He broke it off, letting his breath out and taking in another. "You've gotten better, Ruby. Been practicing?" He teased, pulling off the glove on his right hand and his sword scabbard, setting them down next to the couch.

I blushed, then kissed him again, shortly, as he wrapped his arms around me and I heard the tapping of keys. When he touched my cheek with his left hand, it was ungloved, his surprisingly still tan hand making me shiver at the touch. My hand laced into his as we kissed, and I ran my tongue run over his bottom lip. In answer, he opened his mouth slightly, and my tongue slipped in, gently prodding around.

What seemed too soon, we pulled apart, and I rested my head against his chest, and I noticed the credits had ended and we were back to the menu. I looked at Colt, who smiled at me, then pulled me into another kiss, breaking off after a full minute. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, then gently kissed the spot underneath my jaw before trailing up to my lips once more.

I pulled away this time, and said those words back, "I love you, too." I told him, testing the words out for the first time. Colt smiled and his hand traced down my spine, then kissed me hard, so happy I had said it back.

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Rouge's Vibe_

 ** _Rowan_**

"Mr. Emberstorm." I heard a voice say next to me. I turned from watching Jake get set up for the night to see Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, standing there, cane against the floor.

I nodded. "Ozpin. Never took you to be the club type."

"Actually, I've come for you. I'd like to offer you a position at Beacon, I feel as if you'd be a great student and an even greater huntsmen."

I grinned. "No thanks, sir. I have no interest in going back to school. My last one still gives me nightmares."

"Yes, I'm sure Project Archangel has scarred you, but what if I made you an offer you just can't refuse. I've heard that Archangel has popped up on the Atlas Oversight Committee's radar, and that a few rumors of inhumane testing and child labor and kidnapping have come towards the surface. I can get you into the investigation team, and you can destroy Archangel yourself, legally."

I froze, "You'd give me that, all just to join your school?" I asked. He truly knew the pain Archangel had caused me many years of pain, and he had the resources to help me destroy it. No more hiding, and maybe I'd finally see my family in Atlas once more, something I had almost forgotten about. All I could remember of my family was the odd blur of color: hair, eyes.

"I'm in."

Ozpin smiled. "Wonderful, now perhaps you could help me recruit Mr. Silver as well, or give me a few ideas?"

"Colt did say you were after him pretty hard." I told him. "I'd suggest making him an offer he can't refuse, like you did with me."

Ozpin tapped his temple. "Ah yes, wasn't his hometown sabotaged to let a Grimm infestation inside, killing everyone inside?"

"It was sabotaged?" I said, my blood running cold.

"I have reason to believe so." Ozpin told me.

I gulped and asked tentatively, "Do you know what the name of his town was?"

"I believe it was Jackson City." He said before turning away. "I want you at Beacon by tomorrow night."

I gripped the table behind me for support as memories, suppressed for years by me and many serums for Archangel, began to rise.

 _The name of the town is Jackson City…_

 _Make sure no one survives, especially Joel and Ellie Miller and their family._

 _Ellie Miller is having a child soon, plan your attack on that day._

With horror, I realized what I had done so many years ago, along with Overseer and Archangel.

 _Gabriel!_


	15. Chapter 15: Accepted

**I don't own RWBY**

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 ** _Colt_**

After three movies at my house, much kissing and snuggling happening during that time, which I certainly didn't mind, I looked at the clock on the wall and said, "We'd better get going, Ruby. Come on, I'll drop you off at the bullhead launch pad." She looked at me, then sat up, resting on my stomach and stretching.

"On the bike?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Come on."

I led her to the garage, where my black Mustang with two white racing stripes on top sat waiting. I pushed the garage door opener, and held open the door for Ruby.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I got it from an old man who had originally bought it for his grandson, but he died in a Grimm incursion. The old man was going into a retirement home, and wasn't going to get to use it, so I bought it from him for a real good price, especially since it's built for being outside city walls. It's got a reinforced chassis, bulletproof glass, and it has off-road re-inflating tires." I closed the door and stepped around the car and into the driver seat.

"But how did you buy it?" She asked as I turned the ignition key. The engine roared to life, then purred as it idled. I sent it into reverse and backed out of the garage, closing the door before turning towards Vale.

"You think just because I've been in the Wilds means I don't have funds. I've been doing bounty work for years, and my family had a large bank account that contained lien, silver, and gold. It's how I funded my inventions, and built my equipment."

We drove towards the wall when Ruby spoke again. "Why did you turn down the offer?"

I sighed, knowing she was talking about Ozpin. "I don't think that I need to go to school for fighting Grimm. I've been doing it for the past four years, by myself, teaching myself." I told her. "Plus, I wouldn't have the freedom that I have now to take out thugs or investigate a case that I do now."

"But you're illegal right now." She protested. "If you get caught, you could go to jail. If you come to Beacon, you could work as a junior huntsmen and if you were taken in, you could usually get off without any repercussions."

I shrugged. "Why are you so certain I'll get caught?" I questioned with a confident smirk, then sighed. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, and we pulled up to the wall gate. A man stepped from behind a metal bunker, a rifle in his hands and dressed in forest battle fatigues, wearing a pair of sunglasses under his cadet's cap.

"We're heading into the town, I'm driving her to Beacon." I told him after rolling down the window. He nodded, then pulled a facial recognition camera from his person. Ruby and I were quickly scanned, then he nodded.

"Alright, you two are clear. Drive safe." He told us, then waved to a camera, which must transmit to the control man, as the gates opened for us to get through.

As we passed, the guard watched the forest with vigilance, hands tightly gripping the rifle, and we entered Vale.

We drove for a few minutes before I sighed. "Is this what you want, for me to go to Beacon?"

She nodded. "We'd see each other so much more, and you meet all my friends, and I think you'd be capable of so much more as a huntsman."

"Alright." I said with a sigh. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to come with you to Beacon, and should I feel like it's right, I'll sign up. Deal?"

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 ** _Ruby_**

I squealed at his words. "That's great! Oh, you're going to love it there, and everyone's going to be amazed at your skills, and you can go through the school day with us, which is kind of boring in Professor Port's class, because he has to say all these long, unrealistic stories about him when he was younger." Ruby continued to ramble, and I just smiled. We soon pulled into the bullhead parking lot, where Colt parked across from Bumblebee, Yang's motorcycle.

He hurried to get out and open my door, offering a hand to help me out. I blushed at the chivalrous gesture, and we headed to the ticket stand.

Students didn't have to pay for tickets, the school offering us passes for the bullhead, but Colt had to buy a ticket, and soon we boarded the bullhead.

The airship was empty except for a single boy. He had green eyes and short, blue hair. He had tanned, weather beaten skin. He had numerous scars over his exposed skin. He wore a t-shirt and jeans with a double barreled elephant gun with a clip attached and a grip on the front slung on his back in a harness. A pair of wolf ears sat in place of a pair of human ears, and he looked at us warily, especially Colt.

As the bullhead ascended, I looked to see Colt glance at the boy as he strapped in, then a look of confusion and concentration cross his face.

"Mark?" He said under his breath, then the Faunus leaped to his feet, rushing towards us. Colt threw off his belts and placed his hand on the handle of his sword, Shadowsteel.

"Shadow Hunter? What on Remnant are you doing out of the Wilds?" the boy growled.

"I could ask the same of you." Colt returned, voice level with only a hint of wariness. "Last time I saw you, you told me if I ever came to your side of the Wilds, you'd hunt me down and wear my skin as a pelt."

"What the heck is going on?" I cried.

"Mark Niccosu, he's a Vacuoan Wildsman."

"Wildsman, makes me sound like an animal."

"It's a title most wear with honor."

"It looks good on the résumé, but not on the grave." Mark smiled. "I decided to come look at the easy life. What are you doing here? Finally kill all the Grimm in your territory?"

"Territory?" I questioned

"All the Wildsmen had a territory they protected, some took over many other Wildsmen, making a tribe, while others stayed solitary, in places as isolated as they come." Colt explained

"The Shadow Hunter was one of those solitary types. Any other Wildsmen, he considered a threat to his territory, and was always a few miles up, waiting with a welcome gift that made most run away in fear… if they survived." Mark added with a sadistic grin. "None of the other Wildsmen really tried to take the Silver Peaks, he had the place rigged with traps and explosives."

Colt grimaced, "I fear to think someone's taken my home in my absence."

"With all the Grimm up there and your defense system, I doubt anyone would try to take it even if they knew the Shadow Hunter were gone."

"Why is he calling you that?" I asked Colt.

"That was my Wildsman alias. I kept my identity a secret, so I could easily give my true name to the people I trusted. I used it when dealing with other Wildsman and when I took a few bounties."

"A few bounties? You pulled so many jobs that you were the highest-ranked bounty hunter in Atlas for three months. Most can't hold it for more than a week!"

"That's because they waste their money on a break. I kept working."

"You used to be in Atlas?"

He nodded. "For half a year, I worked as a man-for-hire. Protection jobs, infiltration, you name it, I did it, for the right price and right people."

"Why on Remnant are you headed to Beacon?" Mark Niccosu asked.

"Taking Ruby back, and she persuaded me to come along, trying to get me signed up."

"You Ruby?" He asked me, and I nodded. He looked at me for a second. "She your girlfriend?"

My blush must have given it away. "She fits with you, though she's a bit on the short side." He continued with a grin.

"I drink milk!" I stated proudly.

"What happened to that other girl, Milo or something?"

"She ended up going down a path I wasn't willing to go down. She still tries to get with me every once and a while." Colt told him, and my brain started flipping red flags. He continued. "It's been a few weeks since I picked up the mail at that safe house, so I kinda forgot about her, so thanks a lot, Niccosu."

The boy shrugged. "Scars fade."

Colt chuckled, and the bullhead began its descent to Beacon. We parted ways with Mark, and I pulled him towards the courtyards, lacing my hand with his.

"So, who was this girl he mentioned?"

"Someone I used to know, old flame that needed to be put out."

"And her name was Milo."

"No." He told me. "And I suggest we drop the subject, it's getting a bit awkward for me."

I shrugged as we passed through the ruins of the coliseum. He seemed impressed so far. We continued onward, exploring the gym, arenas, cafeteria, and gardens before we walked toward the dorms.

"Hey, Ruby!" I heard Jaune yell, and we turned to see Jaune and Ren walking by.

"Hey, guys." I waved. "Where are you two headed?"

"We're going to go see that new movie." Ren answered.

"The one with Suzie Scarlett?"

"No, the one with Robbin Wallers." Jaune told her, "Pyrrha and Nora are doing something girly back in the dorm, figured we'd head out. Who's the dude?"

"It's Colt." Ren and I said at the same time.

"Wait, how can you tell?" Jaune asked the ninja next to him.

"Their holding hands." Ren facepalmed, "and he matches Ruby's description, though perhaps a bit watered down."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's wearing a shirt." Jaune noted.

I blushed, embarrassed as I scoured my memory of when I had said that. Colt raised his eyebrow, and I quickly wished them a good night and dragged Colt away as he laughed.

We continued down the path in relative silence, and I watched him for his reaction to the school, until a voice hailed us. "Mr. Silver." I heard Ozpin call, and we looked to see the headmaster approaching. "I had a feeling we'd see each other again."

Colt nodded. "Ozpin. Ruby was showing me around the campus. You have quite the recruitment team, Ruby's trying very hard to get me to join your school."

"Then perhaps I can seal the deal."

"You're still at it, eh?" Colt asked.

"What if I made you an offer?" Ozpin suggested. "I know of your hometown, what if I offered the people and resources to rebuild it to its former glory?"

Colt chuckled. "Ozpin, I could do that myself, and I don't really want to just yet. There's other things I need to take care of first." He stopped for a second. "Actually, there is something I need, for a couple friends of mine."

"And what would this require?"

"I need to get in contact with an Atlesian scientist, Dr. Polendina."

Ozpin froze, then blinked once. "How… do you… know that name?"

"I once met him when I broke into a secret base in the Wilds, area 53."

"Ah, I heard of the Shadow Hunter's escapades. I believe you were repossessing stolen data for a projects original owners?"

Colt nodded.

"I can get Dr. Polendina here within a month, and I can also get you anything else you need for your project. I assume this may have to do with Project Freelancer?"

Colt now froze. "How do _you_ know that name?"

"I work closely with the New Freelancers, Blaze has told me much."

Colt nodded. "Then you've got a deal." He said, offering his right hand. Ozpin clasped it with his own, and they shook once.

I squealed. "You're coming to Beacon!"

"I suggest you stay here for the night. That position I offered you last time isn't open, but we have enough late arrivals and transfers that we can make three more teams. Your initiation will commence tomorrow."

"I understand." Colt told him, and Ozpin turned away.

"I need to make a few phone calls, Ruby, then you can continue to show me around." Colt pulled his phone from his pocket, then pressed a few buttons. "And what's the campus policy on pets?"

"As long as they can't see it, they can't catch you…" I told him.

0oooooooooooooooooooooo0


	16. Chapter 16: Approaching Apprehension

**I don't own RWBY**

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon, that night_

 ** _Colt_**

After we explored the campus awhile, Ruby led me to the ballroom, where I saw a few other students, including that boy that had been on the bullhead and "Rowan?"

Indeed, Rowan was sitting at a table, sketching a Nevermore with a fiery chain swirling towards it. He looked up and immediately covered the drawing, then waved. "Hey, Colt. What are you doing here? Did Ozpin manage to convince you?"

I nodded, "He offered me something I needed."

Rowan shook his head. "Same here."

I changed the subject and gestured to the paper, "That's very good, you're very talented."

Rowan went red, "You saw that?" He asked, "I'm sorry, it was just something I remember vividly, when we were at the base of the mountain."

"It's fine. Very flattering. Do you have any more work?"

He nodded, but added, "I'd rather not show them, it's kind of personal." Then he grinned. "Unless you'd play for us?"

"Play? Us?" I asked.

"Ruby's told everyone about how you told her you could play the guitar, so I'll make you a deal. For every piece you play, in front of me, Hunter, and RWBY, I'll give you three of my drawings."

I could see in his eyes he didn't expect me to accept, until I cracked a grin. "I'd be willing to take you up on that offer. Tell you what, if we make it through initiation, we'll celebrate and, if there's a right moment, I'll play."

"Then I'll bring a few sketches." Rowan said, but I could tell he was nervous. "But don't show them to anyone else?"

"Deal. Hey, did you say Hunter, too? I thought she was still in San Rojeros."

I recognized the voice that spoke behind me, saying, "Yeah, well I took care of my business, things got pretty boring, so I came here. Ozpin intercepted me the first night I came."

I turned around, and I was embraced by Hunter, her dark brown hair tickling my nose. "Missed you, too." I said, surprised. She broke away, and I took in the sight of the girl before me.

It had been three months since I had left San Rojeros, and it seemed Hunter had grown a couple inches, though it could have been the boots she wore aiding a bit. A pair of blue jeans were held up by a belt supporting a mix between a cutlass and katana, with a denim jacket over a red V-neck, two long guns resting on her back. On her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves.

"So, everything in San Rojeros is taken care of?" I asked, stepping back towards Rowan.

She smiled darkly. "Oh, there's no sign of the Cowboys unless its six feet above them in stone." She said. "My family has been avenged."

I nodded. "I'm glad." I told her.

"Shadow Hunter!" I heard Mark call to me. "Ozpin's here to talk to you."

I looked up to see Ozpin at the door, cane set against the floor, head tilted down slightly and holding his coffee mug. I rolled my shoulders. I pulled my scroll from my pocket as I walked, then sent an email to the laptop in the underground base, where I knew Church would see it. A small double beep notified that Church and Tex had ported through the CCT network into my scroll and gauntlet.

"I must say, not many know the name Polendina." He said as soon as we were out of the ballroom, as he decided to walk the grounds with me. "How did you learn of him and his project?"

I shrunk, "Like I said, I once broke into a secure Atlas research facility a few years ago, in the Wilds, Area 53." I told him sheepishly. "I saw his lab and designs for artificial lifeforms combined with artificial intelligence. I need the artificial lifeforms."

"This wouldn't happen to be for one of the AIs from York's home, would it?"

My head whirled to stare at him. "You know about that?" I asked.

"Indeed. So, does Delta need a body?"

I shook my head. "No, actually it's his 'father'. Apparently, Delta is a fragment of this AI and there's another, which also needs a body, is also a fragment." I scratched the back of my head in confusion.

"Fragments." Ozpin repeated. "I'll arrange for Dr. Polendina to come soon, and the two of you can work together to iron out the details."

"Wonderful."

"Hey, do we get a say in this?" Church popped into view on a nearby TV screen, Tex flickering next to him. "We need to be there when you plan the body structure and features."

Ozpin seemed unfazed that his TV had just turned on with two AIs that had hacked into it. "I assume you are the two AIs?"

"I'm Church, also known as Alpha, and this is Tex, or Beta."

"Sup, asshole."

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Rude."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, professor. She's a bit of a wild card."

He shrugged. "I have a proposition for you. I know of two more Smart AI that Atlas has recently created, very primitive, but I think it may work. Perhaps we can implant these AI into your team members, whoever they may be, as a private project. We would send you into more advanced classes than the usual freshman, and into Special Operations missions. We would make the AI removable so that, when the time came, we could easily switch them into their new bodies."

"I'm fine with that." I said, "But it's up to them."

Church shrugged. "Hey, as long as I get a body."

"Church, are you sure, after everything the Director did?"

"Tex, the Director was corrupt and obsessed with Allison. They have no reason to betray us, and Colt wouldn't let that happen."

She shook her helmeted head, "I don't know about this, Church, it just seems like a bad idea." And with that, she fizzled out.

"I'll talk to her." Church assured.

"Wonderful. I believe you'll be able to assist Dr. Polendina in creating a safe implantation process for these students?"

Church nodded. "I'll help."

"That's all I need." Ozpin told him, and Church disappeared as well, the TV flickering off.

"Is there anything else you need?" the professor asked me.

I shook my head.

He smiled. "I expect great things from you, Mr. Silver, or should I say Shadow Hunter."

Once again my eyes widened, and he chuckled, saying, "Oh, your Atlas nickname is known to me, alright. Perhaps you should go back to the ballroom, get a good night's sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow."

I nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

"You can thank me by succeeding, Mr. Silver. This world needs good people, now more than ever."

0oooooooooooooooo0

 ** _Rowan_**

Another rush of pain struck my forehead as soon as Colt left, and I was flashed back into my memories.

 ***Flashback***

Overseer and I entered the city from the East side, a large sign just outside naming the town.

 _Jackson City. Those who live here 'Endure and Survive'._ Just below it was a population sign, showing it to contain 4,500 people inside.

"Overseer, what do we know about this town?" I asked the bot.

"Jackson is powered by a hydraulic generator plant on the river below Jackson, which also serves as the main water source. It also powers an electrical fence system around the wall.

"Interesting. Catalogue it, we should set up a distraction at the dam before we weaken the town wall, so the town can be massacred by the Grimm."

Overseer nodded. "No one would expect foul play if the Grimm managed to break through their already weakened defenses."

We entered the gates without being stopped by the guards, and immediately we were surrounded by the smells of baking and cooking, intoxicating aromas surrounded me, and inside, neighbors talked with one another as they cooked on grills, most of the families out eating barbeque. Some on front porches or on blankets set out on the grass. Banners hailed that the town's founding celebration, with pictures of two men, neither smiling with similar features. The older had strands of grey hair in his black hair and beard, while the other was at least a few years younger with sandy-blonde hair.

"Who are they?"

"The town's founders, Joel and Thomas Miller. They gathered many of the farmers around here and had their children start in the village, and the population has grown significantly since, due to many settlers and miners. Though most of the mines are now cold, many families remain. They've formed a strong community, fighting against a band of bandits that occasionally attacks and the Grimm."

"What about Joel Miller's daughter, Ellie?"

"Ellie Silver is married to John Silver, who comes from a long line of ship captains. He owns the _Specter_ , a large galleon built for heavy loads as well as defense, but lives here, always present when able. She has given birth to three children, two boys, Colt and Dean, and an eldest girl, Sarah. She is currently nearing her due date for twins."

"That's when we should plan it, the pains of labor and the worry will bring thousands of Grimm all around, and if we damage the gate and their main power source, the entire city will be massacred." I found myself saying.

 ***Flashback End***

I stood from where I had fallen, shaking my head, then saw a hand lower into my view. I took it, and was lifted by a girl with two bunny ears atop her head and dressed in combat gear, which comprised of a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She wore a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings were edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe were likewise protected.

"Thanks." I said gruffly, shifting my jacket so that it settled correctly once more.

"It's no problem." She said shyly, an accent touching her velvety voice. She looked past me, and smiled. "Those are very beautiful sketches you have there."

I turned and saw that a couple of my sketches, including the one Colt had seen and one of York wielding Firestorm's Dawn in quarter-staff mode against a masked white fang member.

I turned back, trying not to go red. "Sort of a private project." I mumbled.

"I take photos." She told me, patting the camera case on her side. "They're like a secret project, too."

I nodded, then hurried to put all of the sketches away as I spoke. "Name's Rowan, thanks for not judging me."

"Velvet. And don't worry, lots of people go dark for a few seconds when they stand up too fast." She assured. I breathed a sigh of relief, my time in my subconscious wasn't too long this time.

"Well, I'll see you around, Rowan." Velvet told him, then waved shyly before walking out of the ballroom.

"See you." I called. Then, a boy with scars all over his arms and a few on his face wearing a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt walked in.

"Hey, this the ballroom?"

"Yeah," Hunter told him. "You here for Initiation tomorrow?"

"I reckon I am." He said.

"What's your name?"

"For now, you can call me Wolfe."

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 ** _Colt_**

After walking Ruby to her dorm and giving her a short goodnight kiss, I returned to the Ballroom, where a dozen people were doing multiple activities. One, armed with a simple broadsword, was sharpening the blade, while another was cleaning his sniper rifle. In the middle of the room, a small group had gathered, and I saw Rowan sparring another boy dressed in a green jacket and tan cargo pants in hand-to-hand combat. I spotted Hunter and a few seconds later, Mark.

I had met Mark many years ago in the Wilds, but back then, he went by his codename 'Wolfe'. I helped him get out of a Grimm horde that would have killed him had I not. He was one of the few I allowed onto my mountain, and I was one of the few people he'd trusted, until he went paranoid and decided to go solo.

I watched as Rowan, ducked under his opponent's punch, then delivered two of his own, then grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground, where his fist was raised and waiting to pummel him into the dust.

Around them, the other initiates clapped as Rowan helped the boy to his feet. They shook hands as I approached, then Rowan spotted me and got a devilish grin.

"What about you, Colt? Wanna spar?"

I smiled, "Sure."

Rowan grinned as I shrugged off my coat and stood across from him, about four yards separating us as Beacon students dressed in uniform and other teens crowded in a circle. I took a breath as Mark raised an arm, preparing to start the match.

"First one to 5% Aura loses, no biting or spitting, if you tap, you lose." He said, and I rolled my shoulders before he dropped the hand.

Immediately, Rowan dashed forward and sent a kick towards me side. I caught the limb, then tossed it back. We both wore determined looks, and we both knew the other was gauging his opponent's skill. I sent two quick jabs with my left fist, easily blocked by the teen, then kneed Rowan in the side before backing away.

I was about seven inches above Rowan, standing at 6'4'', to be exact, and I also knew I had the longer reach, so I had the upper hand as long as Rowan didn't find a way to use those against me.

After recovering from my blow, Rowan set a series of attacks my way, trying for a right hook, which I blocked, then he twisted and elbowed me in the chest before grabbing my left arm, attempting to flip me over his shoulder.

Before he could, I wrapped my right arm around his neck, trapping him in a choke hold, securing it on his opposite shoulder.

He let go of my arm as he twisted away, my unsecured arm unable to hold him, and I punched his kidney. He grunted, and I kicked his knee in, knocking him to the ground. He hooked his feet behind my legs, and pulled me of balance. I wrapped my arms around him as I fell, trapping him in a full Nelson, and when he got onto his knees, he flipped me over his back, where I rolled away to dodge his body slam. He tried to get to his feet, only to be blow back by my kick to his ribs. I leapt to my feet, then rushed to wear he had fallen, catching the loose kick he sent my way and spinning him to the side.

Almost faster than I could see, Rowan got to his feet and attacked, a flurry of hits aimed. I blocked most, the occasional punch striking my rib or chest, then he flipped over my back and punched me in the back again and again.

I back-kicked him, then pulled up an Aura meter chart, one bar for each of us. Rowan was a bit lower than halfway, and I had just hit the mark. I raised my fists as Rowan got to his feet. He mimicked my position, then Mark spoke from the sidelines.

"Let's make this interesting, boys." He said, and I glanced to see Shadowsteel tossed by an initiate, and Rowan's sword flying towards him. I caught the sword and slid it from its scabbard, holding it at the ready in Ox position, which was just above my shoulder, pointed straight and slightly down at Rowan.

Rowan held his short sword at the ready, then we once again tested each other, then, with blurring speed, he struck, two quick strikes, side slashes to my chest on both sides. I swung Shadowsteel in two circles, blocking the attacks with full arcs of the blade, swung, pushing him back with a diagonal slash.

Rowan nodded, then swung his blade, twisting around again and meeting my blade with all the force and momentum of his own blade.

I attempted an overhead slash, easily deflected by his sword, then dodged his counter. I slashed again, then kicked him in his exposed ribs before slashing his inner thigh as he opened the position by reacting.

I heard Rowan's scroll beep, warning him he had hit the thirties, then pressed my attack. He blocked Shadowsteel barely, but it wasn't wearing him down.

He slashed, then knocked my blade to the side before punching my in the jaw. I rolled with the blow, then caught his arm with a free hand, pulling the appendage, and Rowan with it, straight into my knee, which impacted hard with his stomach. He double over, and I used the pommel of my sword, driving it into his kidney. He cried out, then fell to the floor, his scroll beeping dangerously, telling everyone his Aura was dangerously close to 5%.

With a breath, I advanced, Placing my sword inches away from his neck. "Yield."

"Not this time." Rowan growled, then knocked my blade to the side, rolling to his feet and scoring two good hits in before I pulled my Finisher.

After meeting his blade the next time, I twisted my blade so his twisted over his hand very painfully, his grip loosening on his sword and I flung it to the side, the blade separating from his hand, then roundhoused him, the blow sending the teen to his knees.

The final beeping warning told us that Rowan had dipped below 5%, and Mark called the match, the initiates and students clapping around us as I helped him to his feet.

"Good show!" Someone said.

Rowan growled. "I'm out of practice." He grumbled. "I need to get back into shape."

I wiped a trickle of sweat from my brow, also realizing that I was panting way harder than I would have when in the Wilds. "Me, too. Guess school would be good for us."

"Guess we'll see in the morning if we qualify." Rowan said heavily, massaging his back. "Was the kidney shot really necessary?"

I chuckled, then sheathed my sword and clipped it to my belt, another student handing my other weapons. I looked to my Desert Eagle and then said to Rowan, "I'm going to go to the shooting range, make sure I'm good for tomorrow."

"Might head that way later." Rowan told him, glancing past me at someone behind me, then focusing back into the conversation. "Anyway, see you later."

I nodded. "See you." And with that, I turned and left the ballroom, locating the shooting range on the map Church had downloaded into my Scroll, which automatically was now in my gauntlet as well.

I entered the range, pulling the bandolier of weapons from the Void and clipping it into place. A couple other students also occupied the room, but I paid them no mind, stepping up to a booth., then began to practice, beginning with the Deagle in both hands, firing regular rounds into a number of targets depicting different types of Grimm and highlighting their weak points. After a cartridge, I switched to my right hand, firing the pistol and managing the reduced recoil, and halfway through the clip, switched hands, after practicing with that, I studied the damage.

Predictably, I was most accurate with both hands, but right handed was extremely close to the same accuracy, while my left hand was a tad more off than the right, more so than the right from both hands.

"That's very good shooting with such a weapon." I heard from behind. I turned to look at a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. I recognized her instantly, I'd seen her on the news.

"Thank you. Colt Silver." I extended a hand, and when she reached out, I grabbed them by the fingers, as if I were going to kiss her hand, but shook.

"Pyrrha Nikos. I've heard a lot about you from Ruby, and I heard you were just accepted into Beacon. That's an odd way to shake hands." She commented.

I shrugged. "Back in time it was how you shook a woman's hand."

She nodded. "May I say I've never seen someone with so many weapons? Haven't you heard of easy to carry weapons that help you develop Aura Resonance?"

I chuckled. "I find it easier to be a walking armory and have the tool for every job, plus I can get rid of most of them when I need to move fast. As for Aura Resonance, I've practiced with each and every one of these weapons every day for the past three years, and they've seen plenty of action. I think they rival that of some huntsmen in resonance."

Aura Resonance was the property that, when practicing and in combat, your Aura strengthened your weapons and armor, so that the more you used them, the more powerful they became. I had thought of this theory before crafting my weapons, then also considered the fact that the shift between modes could often take a few seconds more than it would to draw an extra weapon.

"And how do you keep your arrows inside that quiver when fighting?" She asked, and I grinned.

"The quiver has a magnet inside that holds the arrows in place, just like how the case that holds it and the rifle into place on my back." I stated.

"Well, how good are you with a bow?"

I smirked. "Perhaps another time. I don't want to show all my cards just yet. I'm practicing with guns tonight. Still got a few more to go."

Pyrrha looked me over again. "You only have two guns on your person."

I didn't reply, just turning and pulling my rifle from my back, firing in the different modes until I was satisfied. I could tell she was still behind me, watching, when I pulled my two Uzis from the Void and fired them, the faux-Grimm taking a fierce beating to the point where both magazines ran dry. I reloaded them, then sent them back and pulled my .30-30 from the gauntlet, firing until the eight rounds in the gun were fired, then reloading and pulling my shotgun from the depths of the Void before turning to face the Hoplite before me.

"Like I said, better to carry an arsenal and get rid of it easily then be underprepared." I said.

Pyrrha stared and then blinked a couple of times. "H-how did you do that?"

I chuckled, then pulled back my sleeve, revealing the black device to her view. "Meet the holo-gauntlet." I said, then began explaining the mechanism, even sending the shotgun back into the Void to demonstrate how it worked.

"That's an amazing contraption."

I sighed. "Only downfall is that over-using it drains the battery, which can take a bit to recharge, since its solar powered."

She smiled, then pulled her own weapon from her back. "I think Milo here is all I need. Carbine, sword, and spear, that's all I need in terms of weapons."

I nodded. "It's quite a beautiful weapon, but I prefer my blades." I said, then drew my rapier and Shadowsteel from the double scabbard at my side. The Spartan's eyes scoured the blade, and she smiled.

"You seem to like all things black, grey, and silver."

"I like blue and red, too." I told her, and she grinned.

"May I see that rifle?" She asked, pointing to the Punisher. I drew it, and we exchanged weapons. I shifted the sword into carbine form. I looked downrange, then back at Pyrrha. "Do you mind?"

"Only you don't mind if I do the same." She said brightly, clicking off the safety and pulling the bolt back. I fired, the bullet sailing into the Beowolf downrange, right into its eye. I whistled, impressed by the accuracy, then heard my own Punisher's unique sound-off, and saw a large hole appear in its neck.

"Good shot." We said at the same time, and then I chuckled, handing the carbine back to her and sliding the Punisher back into place. "Well, I think that's all I'll work on for tonight, I need to rest, get enough energy for tomorrow."

"Good luck, I'm sure RWBY and my own team, JNPR, will be cheering you on."


	17. Chapter 17: The Launch

**Also, those of you that worry about Colt being a 'Gary Stu' Character, I will be sure to list a few weaknesses here as well as in future chapters:**

 **First, the Holo-gauntlet does not have the most efficient battery, and doesn't charge too quickly either. Also, it is charged by solar power (so Tucker would obviously be allergic to it XD), and Colt will find that most of his work inside Beacon will be at night or in other places where sun energy can not be easily reached. (Ooo, was that a little foreshadowing? I don't know…just kidding, it totally is.)**

 **Secondly, with the exception of his telepathy being used to communicate on the battlefield, Colt's Semblances are very hard to control in combat situations where he's surrounded by enemies, which is why he relies on his weapons. Unless it's a one-on-one, he can't really utilize them.**

 **Also, he has yet to face another Huntsman, in training or otherwise, with the exception of Rowan. Do not forget that he has spent years surviving these monsters, and therefore the generic Grimm brands give him no problem (More foreshadowing).**

 **Once again, I still haven't had anyone try and guess the title of the fic's meaning "Chorus and Versus", and there's a prize for who gets it!**

 **I do not own these shows or the songs listed, though I hope you do check out the original shows and listen to the songs as you read.**

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _The next morning_

 ** _Ruby_**

"Good morning, Team RWBY!" I yelled into our dorms, and Yang groaned. I was fully dressed in my combat gear as I waited for my teammates to wake up.

"Ruby, what are you doing, the sun hasn't come up yet!" Blake complained as Zwei rose from his place on my bed and hopped to my side.

"We need to get ready to go watch Initiation!" I told her.

"Initiation doesn't start for three hours, you dunce!" Weiss said sleepily, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"But they're only showing it live in the auditorium, and all of Beacon and the other schools are going to be piling in!" I told them. "We need to hurry if we're going to get seats. It's going to be one of the most awesome Initiations ever. Of all time."

"Never say that again." Blake said. "You're no Agent Washington."

"Oh, how would you know? Come on, guys, you need to get up if we're going to get good seats!" I whined, and Yang sighed.

"Fine, I'll get up to watch Colt compete." Then, her sense of humor seemed to wake up, too. "Besides, should be pretty good watching the Shadow Hunter work, he's got a nice face."

"Colt wears a mask over his face when he fights, Yang." Blake reminded her as she sat up.

Yang shrugged, "Yeah, but his body's fine, too."

We all groaned as Yang pointed out all of Colt's nice features, even though I could clearly picture them, especially the touch of his lips against mine yesterday.

"Hey, Rubes. You okay?" Yang waved a hand in front of my face, and I blinked.

"What?" I asked, noticing she was already half dressed.

"You dazed off for a second."

"You were also drooling." Weiss pointed out.

"No I wasn't!" I protested, then Yang personally wiped away a trail of saliva from the corner of my mouth.

Yang grinned. "Daydreaming about your boyfriend?"

I didn't answer, instead turning away and heading for the door. "Well, that's a yes." The other three members of my team snickered in unison.

"Stop teasing me!" I protested, turning to face them.

Yang placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ruby, you have a great guy that really likes you. You shouldn't care what we say when we tease you, because we love that you found someone."

In Yang's eyes was a sadness, something I hardly ever saw in Yang, and she turned away, pulling her jacket over her torso and Ember Celica. I looked to the other members of my team, who just sighed and got back to getting ready.

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _273 Ironrose_

 ** _York_**

The Freelancers woke up that morning to Delta giving them an alert.

"Agent York, I have tracked down the Alpha, he used the CCT to transport to a TV at Beacon."

"Why at Beacon?" York said as he came to his senses, standing from his bed and pulling on a shirt.

Delta flickered. "I have a theory. So far, I have tracked him through many programs about certain things, and later, a bounty hunter Wildsman named the Shadow Hunter usually was discovered in the same line of work." He told York.

"Are you saying that this bounty hunter has an AI working for him?"

"Quite possibly. And I think I have an identity on him. I have tracked him from the descriptions of him and a few sightings, and he's definitely in Vale, the most likely candidate is a Colt Silver, who was recently recorded by a camera boarding a bullhead to Beacon with Ruby."

"Pull him up on the helmet." York told the AI as he pulled the helmet alone over his head. When he saw the picture, he scoffed. "York, this kid can't be a bounty hunter, he's too young."

"What else can you find on the boy?" Maine growled, his own helmet covering his face as he pulled on a jacket.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Alright. Maine, what's on the news?"

"They're talking about us, but not as much as a late initiation for exchange students at Beacon. It's happening this morning, but the feed won't be released until later, so they can get the best feed and censor it, in case something goes wrong." The brute told them with a growl, tossing his helmet to the side.

York brightened with an idea. "Delta, can you find any recordings of Silver coming back from the Bullhead?"

Delta didn't answer for three seconds. "No, there is no sign of him at any of the launch pads or surrounding traffic light cameras."

"He's there, about to become a Beacon student." Maine said, drawing the lines York had made.

"Delta, see if you can hail the Alpha."

"And how would you suggest I do that?"

York shrugged. "Can't you just email him or something?" He said simply.

Delta sighed. "It doesn't work like that, but I'll see what I can do."

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: The Terrible Demise of Coffee Man – Jeff Williams_

 _Beacon Cliffside, above Emerald Forest._

 ** _Colt_**

"Hey, Colt, you all set?" Rowan asked from the launch pad beside me. I nodded, lightly tapping the gauntlet on my arm. Hunter was on the other side, and Mark along with a kid I had met at the shooting range named Golem, stood on the opposite side of Rowan.

Hunter was dressed in a pair of lightly armored jeans and her boots, a white V-neck shirt under a denim shirt, sleeves rolled up with armored gauntlets on her forearms and a pair of fingerless gloves pulled on. Her .30-30 was on her back, and her custom blade and a machete hung from a double scabbard on her left side. A pair of aviators hung on her nose underneath a brown cowboy hat, much like Indigo Jones, that movie character I remembered that went around historical sites around Remnant stopping evil curses and such.

Rowan was in his usual get-up, with hood and mask already pulled up and sword ready to be drawn. Mark was also dressed in his T-shirt and jeans, with a denim vest over it containing clips and a few knives.

Golem was a sandy-haired boy that was massively built, ripping arms testing the strength of his black shirt, an X-scar crossing his face at the eyebrow, head shaven to coarse whiskers. On his back was a Warhammer with a long blade on the opposite side, I guessed it was to be wielded from the middle, and it could fire from the head of the hammer, much like a howitzer.

The guy was terrifying, but seemed friendly and nice when I had met him last night.

I wore my regular armor and weapons, my trench coat pinned between my back and triple case. My hat sat on my head, but I planned on sending it to the Void as soon as I landed.

Ozpin had given them their instructions, and after his final words and meeting eyes with me, the first students were launched into the forest.

I rolled my neck as a floating camera hovered next to me, showing live feed to the auditorium. The cameras were donated after the original initiation, and had been delivered with general Ironwood himself along with his students, including the two exchange students from Atlas. Twins named Scarlett and Matthew Marron.

Golem was launched into the forest, and he calmly flew towards the forest, easily pulling his Warhammer from behind his back. Next, Mark was launched, who yelled in fear, afraid of heights, as I had learned during my time with him in the Vacuo part of the Wilds.

Next was Rowan, who saluted before being launched into the forest, giving an exhilarated yell.

I prepped myself, rolling my shoulders as I slid one foot back, then looked to the camera, which still stared at me, and tipped my hat, giving a wink to the crowd. I heard the spring pop, and pushed off as it launched me into the sky.

From up above, I could see the ruins we sought, a few miles away from where I calculated I would land.

As I started to descend towards the trees, I called my chain from the Void, then looped it around a tree, swinging like it was a vine to the ground, then pulling it so it fell to the ground. I wrapped it around my gauntlet as I walked, while scanning my surroundings.

I had been told the temple lay to the northeast, so I analyzed the skies and headed that direction, after sliding my sleeve over my chain and gauntlet, I pulled the silver of metal from my back, sliding it into hand so I could press the button.

The springs inside the malleable metal were released, the sides popped into position to reveal my bow, the arms popping and locking into place. I slid an arrow from my quiver, which currently held three dozen arrows, made of hardened aluminum with silver broadheads, black and silver fletching at the tails. I called them Blackshaft arrows, and they were made to pierce the bone armor of the Grimm.

I sent my hat into the Void, pulling my hood and mask on as I moved through the forest. I heard a growl up ahead in the trees, not threatening, so it hadn't spotted me, or anyone else, yet. My eyepiece flickered to life over my eye and I lifted the bow slightly, pulling it back to half-draw.

I finally came to a lone Beowolf, and scanned the trees for the rest of its pack. I found no sign of them, so I lifted the bow and sighted the Beowolf, which was about thirty yards away heading to the left.

With a muted _twang!_ The arrow hissed into the Beowolf's neck, followed by a second in the eye. The creature gave a muttered whine and fell over, already disappearing in mist. I advanced scooping the arrows as I went, then climbed a tree to jump from branch to branch, scanning the ground below for any signs of Grimm, glad there were no tree-climbing species like a sloth or something, though a sloth Grimm would be highly ineffective.

I saw a teen rush across the forest floor at his fastest run, then a small pack of Beowolves approaching from behind him, loping quickly through the forest.

I sighed, then dropped down, my chain spinning around the neck of the Alpha Beowolf, then jerking it so it snapped the wolf's neck, then unhinging the chain and snapping it into the cheek of a second Beowolf, the blow sending the Beowolf spinning to the ground.

Pulling the chain back, it spiraled around my arm, then I drew my knife as a Beowolf reared his head back, prepping to howl for reinforcements, or to sound the charge. After lining the shot I sent it into the wolf's jugular, then pulled another to throw it at the last Beowolf, the knife cracking its skull. I walked now and retrieved the two blades, cleaning them on the grass before sliding them back into place.

I heard a King Taijitu hiss, and turned to face my newest foes, the two snakes approaching with great speed. I drew Shadowsteel, planning to deal with this quietly. The less attention I drew to myself, the less Grimm I had to deal with in the long run. I charged, sliding a cloth from a pouch that was doused in different types of Dust. I rubbed the section covered in Electricity Dust along the blade of Shadowsteel, the weapon crackling with lightning.

The black Taijitu struck with blinding speed, and I missed my mark, the snake blowing me off my feet and into a tree, his fangs pushing into my light armor. I sliced, an electric blow connecting with a section of its tubular body. The electric blow blew the snake back, and it hissed, while its brother attacked. I rolled to dodge it, slicing at it but missing once more.

I decided to finish the fight quickly, quiet or not, and drew my Punisher, loading a clip of Fire Dust rounds into the bay, then shooting the two snakes, the explosive rounds lighting up their bodies. Then, climbing a tree as they recovered from my fire, I prepped myself for attack, then pulled a grenade from the Void, one of my personal cocktails, a mix of fire and electricity Dust, and set it, waiting two seconds before throwing it into the black snakes mouth, the head exploded completely off the rest of the body with the explosive solution.

The other snake hissed at the fall of its brother, and charged towards me. I drew my sword and rapier, then crossed them in an X, slicing them against each other as soon as the snake landed on the crossed blades, effectively cutting through the creature's neck and the head dropping to the ground below.

I hurried to the ruins, knowing the explosion would draw more Grimm towards my current position. I jogged onward, my Desert Eagle in hand and ready to use. I advanced towards the ruins and I saw someone I recognized instantly, swarmed by Beowolves and on the ground, holding back a Beowolf with arms on the creature's neck. I raised my pistol and took very careful aim before pulling the trigger, the Beowolf's head exploded, and I rushed into the fight, switching to my swords and killing three of the pack in a bladed tornado before bending and offering a hand to him.

Rowan grasped it, and our eyes met, officially sealing us as partners, but there seemed a hint of sorrow and apprehension in his. He nodded, then raised his flintlock, firing over my shoulder and blowing apart a Beowolf.

I stepped forward, then we placed our backs to each other, holding our swords at the ready. From the Void I called my shield, a two-pronged medieval shield that hardened on my arm just in time to block a Beowolf's strike. I sliced it across the chest, then turned and beheaded another one as it raised both arms to deliver a heavy blow.

"We need to move to the ruins." Rowan growled as we saw a Deathstalker approaching from the side.

With a wave of my fingers, my armor began to seep onto my body, rivers travelling along my arms as I blocked another strike and sent the Beowolf back by shoving him with my shield. My Shadow Knight Armor hardened, my eyepiece flickering to life as I spoke, my voice changer installed in the mask warping my voice so it sounded deeper and more robotic. "Let's head out. Move, and clear a path, I'll hold them off."

Rowan nodded. "I'm on it. Nice armor."

0oooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon Auditorium_

 ** _Ruby_**

We watched as the initiation occurred, students filling the auditorium to the brim. I watched as the camera highlighted Colt using the chain to kill that Beowolf, and when he met up with Rowan.

"They'll be a good team." Blake commented as they went back to back, then metal started to cover Colt's body in shades of black, grey, and silver, hardening into seemingly modern medieval armor, black Kevlar against his skin under the armor sections, reducing the need for it on his body so that only his chest, waist, legs, and arms were covered, then his head was encased in a helmet, vertical slits on the mouthpiece and a slit for his eyes, where the eyepiece flickered on. Gasps and mutters broke out as he spoke, voice garbled by a voice changer, and they soon disappeared.

"You never told us he had awesome knight armor!" Yang protested.

I blinked. "I didn't know." I told them, surprised he'd not told me about his armor.

Then again, he seemed to have been reserving a few points of interest for the time being. Like the fact he was a well-known mercenary and Wildsman, or that he'd had a girlfriend until sometime last year, and he wouldn't tell me who she was.

I tried to brush it off, saying to myself he would tell me in time, but it nagged slightly at the back of my head.

I turned back to the screens as Rowan and Colt arrived at the ruins site, waiting to see what would happen next.

0oooooooooooooo0

 **A/N: THERE's NOW A FORUM!**

 **That's right, this new universe I have created now has a forum page, which I am currently crash-testing, so please bear with me as we sort things out.**

 **It can be found at: myforums/pheonixgrey343/8123433/**


	18. Chapter 18: A Deck of Cards

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows.**

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Emerald Forest_

 ** _Hunter_**

When I landed, I ran towards the ruins, immediately using a compass I had purchased the day before. My eyes scanned the trees for Grimm, and signs of another person. I was, of course, aiming to partner up with Colt, although Rowan would make a good partner as well.

"Alright, Hunter." I told myself as I jogged towards the objective, "You've got this. Hopefully I don't get stuck with some pubescent idiot who drools over any girl."

Indeed, I'd met a few of those recluses that hardly even knew what a girl looked like, except for the naughty things they did when no one looked. I rolled my eyes as I cleared my head, then I rounded a large tree and smacked right into a person. We fell to the ground, and I looked up, meeting eyes with the Vacuoan Wildsman, Mark. He shot me a grin as he stood and slid his elephant gun onto his back. "Hey, there, partner. Hunter, right?"

"I guess we are, and yes, it's Hunter." I told him. "Fancy running into you here."

He chuckled at my pun and helped me to my feet, "If we have any luck, maybe we'll get the Shadow Hunter on our team as well."

"Shadow Hunter?"

"You know him as Colt Silver."

I nodded. "Yeah, it would be good to have him or Rowan on our team. Why don't you just call him Colt instead of 'Shadow Hunter'?" I asked, saying the codename forebodingly and wiggling my fingers. He smiled.

"It is our way of showing respect to a fellow Wildsman, Hunter." He told me.

"'Our'?"

"The Wildsmen are not all heathens." He told me. "We live by conquest, even in isolation. Even though we hide from the rest of the world, we always have to watch our backs for Grimm or attacking Wildsmen. To meet another and live is very rare, especially on the Silver Peaks."

"Is that the name of his mountain?"

Mark nodded as we walked. "He had traps set for man and Grimm alike, and heads mounted on pikes to ward off them both.

"How did he mount Grimm heads? They disappear after being killed." I protested.

"He found a powder mix that preserves them, much like salt. In fact, I think that's one of the ingredients." He told me. "Haven't you ever seen the necklace he wears around his neck?"

I shook my head, and he nodded. "Well, that's where he keeps all his personal trophies. He has claws and teeth of Grimm and wildlife, and the personal effects of a killed Wildsman, usually custom rings, the odd tooth, or a bullet or crystal kept inside the blade. He has many of them, and many necklaces."

"So, you would say he's a murderer?"

"He only killed when he had no other choice. Usually he scared off the Wildsmen, and left most of the people he encountered on his jobs alive. He didn't want a reputation that would warrant a large bounty on his head."

I nodded as I pushed a branch out of the way, allowing Mark to pass before continuing.

"So, what chess piece do you think we should grab?" My new partner asked, and I shrugged.

"Perhaps a knight?"

He grinned. "I could go for that." He told me, and we advanced onward, eager to complete our initiation.

The only opposition we met on the way was a wandering Ursa, and Mark took it out with his elephant gun quickly, the powerful weapon tearing through the exposed skin on the head and killing it.

We entered the clearing and a few students had already arrived, seeming to wait for something. I recognized Golem, his towering from next to a tall Amazonian woman with black hair with a red streak running on the locks of hair framing her face. I hoped they were highlights, not blood, but I reserved judgement.

Mark and I advanced towards the remaining relics, then, just before examining them, we heard a screech from behind us, one I recognized as a Deathstalker, and immediately turned in time to see an armored man riding a Deathstalker firing a shotgun into its head again and again until, after six shots, he slid a drum onto the side port of the pump-action and began firing again, the drum loading new shells into the chamber automatically.

After three more shots, the Deathstalker finally fell to the ground, dead, and the knight stepped off as if departing from an escalator, sliding new rounds into the drum before it disappeared from his person, underneath the trench coat I recognized and was trying to place, then reloaded the shotgun before sliding it into a hidden pocket on the interior of the coat.

"Glad you could make it, Shadow Hunter." Mark said as the armored knight approached us, Rowan jogging to catch up from a few yards away.

"Colt!?" I asked, now recognizing the coat and the single patch of skin exposed on the helmet.

"Hey, Hunter." He greeted, though his voice was masked by a speech changer. Then, he waved his fingers and the armor started dripping out of place and towards his left arm, disappearing into nothingness.

"Wicked armor, Colt." I told him, and he shot me a grin.

"Alright, then, let's see what we have to choose from." Colt said, then stepped towards the pillars inside the ruins. There were eight pillars, and all held a card, like those found in gambling.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Victory – Two Steps from Hell_

 ** _Colt_**

I seemed to gravitate towards a pillar, almost as if it was calling to me, and I looked upon a single black spade, with flames rising to the top. I beckoned Rowan over, and pointed at it. "This one." I told him, and he nodded. I tucked the card into my outer right pocket. Then suddenly, I felt my gut tighten, and it seemed to get a lot colder. I slowly grabbed my blade, then turned to look at the forest around me.

"What did you grab, Rowan?" I heard Hunter ask as I scanned the trees, ears straining to hear any sound, which was sort of hard with all of the initiates present talking.

"We grabbed the ace of Spades."

"We grabbed the two of spades, with some black mist rising from it."

"Shh, listen!" I yelled to everyone, hand gripping my blade as I heard the sound of Grimm, including the cry of two Nevermores, the hissing of King Taijitu, and then hiss-clicking of Deathstalkers, along with the howls and roars of Beowolves and Ursai.

"We need to move." I ordered, "Weapons out, get ready."

To emphasize, my armor once again began to seep on, sliding underneath my belt and trench coat, and my Uzis started to harden in my hand.

"Hunter, take care of those Nevermores. Mark, you're on Ursa Duty. Rowan, take care of the first Deathstalker you see." I told them, then turned to the other six that were currently at the ruins. "Golem, I need you to take care of any Taijitu you meet with your partner, and the rest of you help me with the Beowolves."

The pairs nodded, and I lifted the two guns in both hands, aiming as the first wave of Beowolves howled as broke through the trees. I waited until the wall was thick and coming fast, then stepped to the front of the group and opened fire, the bullets tearing into the Grimm along with the hail behind me from the other students. Hunter and another girl were taking shots at the Nevermores above, and another had joined. All were the size of horses, and I cursed as my chain gun ran dry.

My eyepiece warned me that my gauntlet's energy reserves were running low, and I cursed myself for not wearing my cloak instead of the trench coat. I ran down the last of the battery by sending the Uzis back into the Void and calling my chain out from it, then rolled up my sleeve to expose the solar panel so the gauntlet could charge.

I looked up as a Nevermore fell from the sky, only to see a fourth join the fight. This one had a wingspan as large as a semi-truck, and was huge. I knew that it would take a lot of bullets to bring her down, and I sighed, knowing what I would have to do.

As the Nevermore circled, prepping to fire a volley of feathers, I took my Spring Bow, I activated it and pulled the special arrow from my quiver, attaching the retracting cable mechanism to my right gauntlet, then took aim with the powerful bow and fired, while also using my telekinesis to guide the arrow into the Grimm's wing, then pressed the button to set the barbs and start retracting.

"Hey, Rowan?"

"Yeah?"

I sighed. "In case I forget to say it later, 'ow'."

With that the cable jerked my arm out of its socket, and I cursed in pain as I sailed up towards the giant bird. As soon as I was close enough, it swiped, but I grabbed its leg as it struck, pulling myself up and barely missing the talons. I climbed the bird onto its back and popped my arm back into its socket with another muttered curse, then swung my chain around its neck, pulling with all my might against its mighty throat. It cawed in a croak, and it flailed mid-air, trying to shake me loose. I almost lost my hold, but I persevered, cutting of the Nevermore's air supply until it passed out. Then, the fall would kill it.

I hoped sincerely that it wouldn't kill me as well.

Finally, the Nevermore stopped flapping its wings, and we started to descend. I continued to hold on tightly, making sure it wouldn't be able to save itself at the last possible second, then prayed I wouldn't die.

I finally allowed my chain to wrap around my arm, then jumped from the Nevermore, falling towards the quickly approaching ground in full spread eagle, hoping it would slow me down for what I was about to do. I guesstimated I was about twenty to thirty feet above the ground.

It slowed my fall, if only slightly, until I landed, rolling into a crouch and stopping myself by planting an arm on the ground. Immediate pain filed my legs and back, and I was sure I'd broken something, my Aura the only thing saving me from worse, or death.

I tried to stand, and succeeded to stumble and fall to the ground, everything going black.

"Colt!"

"We need to get to the rendezvous point!" I heard someone say, struggling to fight for consciousness.

"I will carry him." Golem's deep voice sounded, then everything faded and I slipped into the land that lies between dead and living, pain and numbness.

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon Infirmary_

 ** _Ruby_**

I bursted in to see Colt awake and standing from his bed, shirt missing from his body and pulling on a pair of boots. In a flurry of rose petals I tackled him to the bed as he groaned in pain and surprise, the numerous bruises sending waves of pain to his mind until he relaxed into the kiss, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

When he broke it off, he pulled me into a hug as tears streamed down my face. "I was so worried!"

Colt chuckled. "I'm fine, Ruby, really. My Aura's started to heal the broken bones, should be done in three days once I get some food in my system. And boy, am I starving."

I pulled away from his chest. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I've been through worse and pulled through." He told me with a weak grin.

"The announcement of the teams was postponed until tomorrow, I'll be sure to record it for you."

"Actually, Ozpin approved me to be there as long as I return to bedrest as soon as we're done."

After he said that, a nurse stepped inside and said my time was up. Colt leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ruby."

"See ya'." I blushed and shot out of the hospital, eager for Colt to get well soon.

0oooooooooooooooo0

 _Somewhere in Vale_

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You see that new video of the initiates at Beacon?" The White Fang member who spoke first asked his friend as they pushed a crate along the floor of the warehouse.

"No, but I heard about it. Pretty awesome, right?"

"That's the one. Ranks pretty close to beheading that Nevermore back a couple months ago." The men pushed the crate outside the building, and the second shivered as the cold winter air bit into him. He drew his coat around him, cursing at the weather.

"And what video is this?" Mercury Black asked from behind as the Faunus began to pull his Scroll from his pocket.

Fear crossed over their faces before the man offered the Scroll to the young man dressed in black and gray.

The teen pulled the device into his vision as he saw clips of an armored initiate take down multiple sorts of Grimm, including a Deathstalker and Nevermore, and his eyes widened, then turned to run, dashing off back into the building.

"Hey, that's my Scroll!"

"I'll give it back later, she needs to see this!" Mercury told them, and left them scratching their heads.


	19. Chapter Specter and Syndicate

**I don't own RWBY or RVB**

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon Auditorium_

 ** _Hunter_**

"Reina Forrest, Scarlett and Scar Shade, and Perry Mason collected the two of Spades, black and red, and now form team SSPR, or Spear, led by Perry Mason!" Ozpin announced, the new students looking across to view their new teammates, appraising their new allies.

"Colt Silver, Hunter Ain, Rowan Emberstorm, and Mark Niccosu have been selected to work together as team CHRM, Chrome, led by… Colt Silver!"

The hall erupted into applause as my eyes widened. They had just put us all together, just as I had hoped! I looked to each of my new teammates; Colt nodded with a small smirk, and rowan shot me a smile, while Mark shot me a thumbs up.

"That wraps up all of the teams today, you may all return to your classes, and we will sort out the new team schedules and dorms rooms immediately." The Headmaster told us, then the crowd began to file up. Many of the students congratulated me, including the famous teams of RWBY and JNPR, plus Yatsuhashi of team CFVY.

Soon, I saw Colt stepping along with a nurse, back to the infirmary, and I stepped over. "Hey, Colt, you need me to take your stuff to the dorm?"

"Rowan's already on it, but thanks. I'll meet you guys there tomorrow." Colt said with a smile. "Though I swear I'm fully recovered." He emphasized to the nurse.

"You described yourself as 'okay' this morning, Mr. Silver, and now you're suddenly ready to take on the world? I don't think so." The nurse, whose hair was died purple on one side and red on the other, told him.

"Curse your policies. I have business to attend to!"

"And you can tend to it after you're released." The nurse scolded.

"But it's so boring in there!" Colt protested as she dragged him back to the infirmary. He suddenly adopted a British accent, "Nurse Green, I swear you'll re-fracture my arm if you continue to drag it like that!"

"Oh, hush, you overdramatic boy!" She laughed, then they disappeared around the corner.

"Ms. Ain?" I heard behind me, and I turned to see Ozpin holding a tablet. With a push of a button I felt my Scroll beep and he spoke. "All of your information has been sent to your Scroll. I want you and the rest of your team in my office tomorrow morning at 6:30."

"May I ask why?" I inquired, and he grinned.

"All will be revealed, Ms. Ain." He said, then walked away. I returned to grab my bags, and then met up with Rowan and Mark, who were hoisting their own bags over their shoulders.

"While our daredevil director is recovering," Mark said as we started walking towards the dorm complex, "We can get settled in."

"We can video call him so we get his say in the room layout." Rowan told me. "We'll spend a bit decorating and moving the stuff around to our preferences, then I'm going to get that party planned out."

"That's right, you've got a bet to settle." Mark pointed at Rowan, whose grin widened.

"Alright, let's get started." I said with a smile. "Team CHRM. Kind of has a ring to it."

"I figured it'd be Charm, not Chrome." Mark noted

"Chrome is cooler." Rowan laughed, and we continued to banter as we headed out.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Some Nights- Fun._

 _That night, Beacon Gardens_

 ** _Ruby_**

I strolled around the gardens, which were just beginning to bud with the promise of Spring. I looked at the roses, life starting to seep into them, and sighed.

"Never really took you for a flowery kinda girl." I heard a voice say behind me. I flipped around as soon as I recognized it, seeing Colt standing there in the moonlight.

"Colt, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the hospital!" I told him.

He smiled, his trench rustling against his swords as he shifted. "According to their records, I am."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Doc's letting me out tomorrow." Colt joked, and I grinned.

"Why are you out here?"

"I'm sneaking out, got some business to take care of." He said simply. He stepped up and wrapped his arms around my waist while leaning down, allowing me to wrap my own around his neck. He straightened, lifting me by surprise, and instinctively my legs curled around him as he pressed his lips against mine. He trailed along my jaw to my ear. "Not going to tell on me, are you?" He teased.

I grinned and whispered back. "I think I can let it slide this time."

"I'd better get going." He said, easily letting me back onto the ground. "I'll see you later."

I nodded, then he turned and began walking towards the bullheads, while I stared after him with a hungry look in my eyes and a heated look on my face and feeling inside.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 ** _Colt_**

I walked onto the docks and towards the ship that called to me, down on the farthest end of the pier. It was a full-rigged galleon, slender with a long deck and many guns in rows. It had silver sails and a figurehead of a ghost holding a lit lantern, due to the approaching darkness of night promised in the dusk. My boots thudded on the boards as I walked, the strains of a song being led from aboard the ship drifted towards me.

 _Now we are ready to head for the Horn,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll an' go!_

 _Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Man the stout caps'n and heave with a will,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll an' go!_

 _For soon we'll be drivin' her 'way up the hill._

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave away, bullies, ye parish-rigged bums,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _Take yer hands from yer pockets and don't suck yer thumbs._

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _We're outward bound for Vallipo Bay,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _Get crackin', me lads, it's a hell of a way!_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

 _Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,_

 _Weigh, hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollickin' randy dandy O!_

I smiled, then, with my gambler-style hat and mask on, stepped onto the boarding plank. "Permission to board?"

A man appeared at the rail, a hand resting on the pistol of his hip. "Who goes there?"

"Colt Silver, of Jackson City."

"What trickery is this? Not only do you impersonate our dead captain, but you claim to be his deceased son. Have you no shame?"

"It is truly I." I said, "And I can prove it to you. Bring me to your current commander."

"Come aboard, stranger."

I walked up the plank and pulled off my hat and mask, a few of the sailors gasped and muttered.

"He looks like his father!"

"Spitting image!"

"Come on, let's go talk to the captain." The man who granted me access to the ship told me.

We stepped inside the captain's quarters, where a man wearing a classic Aussie hat sat over a map.

"A visitor to see you, Captain Tanner."

"What's your name?" The captain asked without looking up.

"Cole Silver." I said evenly, trying to keep the grin from my face as the captain's head shot up, and his eyes widened. "Impossible." He whispered, then he stood and rushed in front of me, seeming to examine me before he drew the conclusion, "You are John's son." He cried, then wrapped me in a hug, which I didn't expect.

When he pulled away, he explained. "You father was my best friend. I was named as your godfather. And now, you're here!" Tears pricked his eyes, and I examined the man who claimed to be my godfather. "Captain James Tanner." He introduced

He stood about six feet tall, wearing a navy blue trench coat with gold buttons, a white dress shirt underneath. Captain tanner had unkempt black hair and a beard of long stubble. His eyes, happy and sad at the same time, were hazel, and his nose was slightly crooked, probably broken in a fight.

"Break the news to the men, Nix." Tanner said to the first mate. "The prodigal son has returned."

The night passed on with much rejoicing and music. I figured the _Specter_ had one of the best choral crews I'd ever seen, which seemed like a strange sentence, since most naval men had horrible singing voices.

"So, Master Silver, what do you need from our crew?"

"I may need it for transportation. I know that this is one of the fastest ships on the sea, and I may need it to get from place to place, you know the bullheads don't really leave the mainland. Or for a package drop."

"Anything you need, it's yours. Your father left this ship to you in his will, and we've just been taking care of it, seeing as we thought all of Captain Silver's children had died in that Grimm attack." Tanner told me.

I squirmed in my seat, then looked the man. "Captain Tanner, I have some… troubling news." I started. "Jackson City was sabotaged before the attack, first the dam, then the city defenses, and someone blocked all exits."

The galleon burst into roars of anger and question. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I have a few leads, and trust me, I will hunt down those responsible and make them pay." I told them, a hard determination setting in my eyes.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 ** _Rowan_**

 ***Flashback***

"How'd Recon go?" Archangel asked as Overseer and I stepped back into our makeshift camp.

"I have a plan." I told her as I pulled my hood down, then quickly turned and drew my blade, blocking a strike for Overseer.

"Oh, no. I was so close." Overseer deadpanned, then returned to a normal standing position.

"As I was saying, I think we should take out the dam just before we weaken the gates, that way more of the men and workers will be out of the town when the Grimm attack."

"Why do you seem to know that the Grimm will attack Jackson?" Archangel questioned.

"Ellie Miller, one of our main targets, is having a child within the next few days. That much pain should be enough to bring the first wave, then all the sorrow from the attack will surround the city, leaving little to no survivors."

Archangel nodded. "What must we do, Gabriel?"

"Overseer can set the charges the day before I plan Miller to pop, then you go and make sure the guards on the wall are successfully weaken while I weaken the gate. You make sure I'm not spotted, then go and seal the other exits with that welder I know you have hidden on your person."

"This plan is very sound. Most of the guards will be concentrating on the forest, watching for Grimm during the birth, not expecting an attack from behind." Overseer chimed in.

"When do we go into action?" Archangel asked.

I sighed. "Tomorrow."

"Well, we're nothing if not quick." She commented.

 ***Flashback End***

 _Song: Sound of Silence - Disturbed_

I bolted into an upright position from my bed and took a deep breath as pain hit me in the head. I looked over to the clock I'd set next to my bed, I had woken about fifteen minutes before we needed to be up, and I cursed softly, then swung off the bed.

After we reached our rooms, we learned that the beds were carved into the walls, with drawers underneath and slide-open closets on the sides. I stepped into the bathroom and washed my face with cold water, repeating a monk chant in my mind that would clear my mind of the nightmarish memory I had experienced.

 _Begone, dark thoughts, from my mind._

 _I shall not entertain your kind._

 _Though you seem to claim my rest,_

 _When I wake I can beat your test._

 _Plague my thoughts no more,_

 _And remained locked behind the door._

 _Now, I control what thoughts I hold,_

 _And no longer will you make me cold._

I dressed silently in my combat gear while the others slowly began waking. Mark rolled out of bed and stretched, fully clothed and ready, slipping his weapon, which I had learned was named Flaming Fury last night, onto his back before stepping into the bathroom to fix his blue hair.

Hunter, from her position above my bed, swung her legs over the side and slipped down, dressed in w white tank top and black cotton pants with gold tribal flames running down the sides. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and a necklace with a silver shark tooth hung from her neck.

She shot me a smiled, then opened her closet with the push of a button, sliding open with a hydraulic hiss. She pulled on her magnetic back plate and slid a denim jacket over it, then filled the pockets with shells and bullets, then waited until the bathroom was open and took a pair of jeans and her boots, emerging six minutes later fully dressed. She stepped over and slid her .30-30 onto her back along with a Sharps, then slid her short sword into her belt.

"Ozpin wants us at his office at 7:30, and its three minutes to 6." Mark pointed out. "We got time to kill."

"I say we grab some breakfast and head to the infirmary, visit Colt." Hunter suggested, and we nodded in agreement.

We stopped by the cafeteria and picked up disposable plates of food, then headed to the infirmary. When we arrived, I trekked up the steps to Colt's current room, which was on the third floor. When I entered, I saw the bed freshly made and empty, and Hunter gasped. "Where is he?"

"If you're looking for your friend, Ozpin called him up to the office, and signed him out." The same nurse that had attended to Colt yesterday said from behind us.

"Ozpin called him?" Mark asked, and she confirmed with a nod.

"Then I guess we should head that way." I told them.

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon clock tower_

 ** _Colt_**

As I entered the bottom floor of the tower, the elevator opened to reveal a man dressed in a denim jacket and grey shirt, jeans trailing to his combat boots.

"York?" I asked as he and Maine stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey, kid. Just got done talking to Ozpin, and I think I might need you here pretty soon."

"What did he need you for?"

"I get the feeling that Ozpin will fill you in." The Freelancer said with a grin. "I'll contact you soon, alright?"

I nodded, then entered the elevator, pressing the necessary button.

"Ah, Mr. Silver." Ozpin said as I stepped into his office, the tick of the gears above only providing white noise. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you here earlier than the rest of your team?"

"Indeed, Professor."

"I have some information on your father, Colt." Ozpin told me, and I froze. "Information that I need to tell you.

"You see, your father was a very important man. The business he ran, while extremely useful, was nothing but a farce." Ozpin began, examining my face for reaction. I blinked and nodded. "In secret, he was part of a very high order of people that know things about this world that only few were privy to: The Grey Syndicate."

There was a pause, and I sighed, "Must I really say it? Alright who were the Grey Syndicate?"

"List as many Grimm as you can think of." Ozpin told me.

I counted on my fingers. "Beowolf, Ursa, Deathstalker, King Taijitu, Nevermore, Creeper, Gryphon, and Beringel."

"There are many others. Some are known as Ancient Grimm, much resembling dragons, or giant humanoid Grimm called Titans. But those are _very_ rare." Ozpin told him. "And then, there are the hybrids, combinations of Faunus and Grimm."

"What?"

"They are Grimm mixed with humans, like a wolf or a bat."

"You're trying to tell me that werewolves and vampires exist?" I scoffed.

Ozpin nodded. "But Grimm are not our only worries, are they, Mr. Silver? There is also the White Fang, corrupt leaders, and bad people plotting something big. I'm taking a big chance on team CHRM, and I expect you to lead them to victory. We have some of the best specialists giving you millions of lien in equipment, and we will not waste your talents on a few lowly Grimm." Ozpin said.

"I would hope not, it would be a waste of their potential." I told him. "You want my team to join the Grey Syndicate."

"Indeed. You are going to be my SpecOps students, and we will send you across the world to banish threats. When you're not on a mission, you're training will be largely separate from those of the other students. We will be teaching you tactics that others haven't heard of for years. You will be taking private lessons in combat, science, and other forms of training, as well as stimulation and testes for the new AIs."

"New AIs?"

Church appeared on the desk and nodded. "Ozpin and I have been sorting out the details, and we've successfully worked with some of the best scientists, and lent us two more Smart AI, which will be paired with your teammates."

"We have also created a new blueprint for a removable system for the AI, so that, when they choose, they can be plugged into genetically synthesized bodies that have the same functions as a human." Ozpin stated. "Though we may be a bit of a distance from that stage."

I nodded at all these new developments. "So, when will we have the AI implanted into my team?"

"As soon as your team arrives, which will be in a few minutes, as Nurse Green just informed. For now, I must tell you more." Ozpin said. "I managed to coax the fact that Jackson City was sabotaged from Church, and want you to know I will help you in any way to help you avenge them. Next, the ship your father captained, they are all aware of his position, and have already offered their services to you as soon as I contacted them last night, though I _was_ interested to find out you had just left the premises yourself. In fact, the ship technically belongs, and I would be happy to assign you a period to work there, perhaps even take over the Specter."

I shifted uncomfortably, and then I looked to Church. "You're sure it's safe to implant you?"

"Sure thing, man. I revised the Director's plans so that the AI are easily removable, but it can't be extracted by force, it has to willingly leave the host, and we also adjusted it so it fits better against the skull, while also minimizing possible damage to the brain." Church affirmed.

"Which AI are you planning to pair to my team?"

"The Alpha will be paired with you, and Beta will go to Mr. Niccosu, while our newer AI Psi will be paired with Mr. Emberstorm and the other, Rho, will go to Hunter." Ozpin answered, then the door opened to release my new team into the room. Rowan nodded with his usual grin, but I could see a slight sadness behind his eyes. Hunter smiled and waved, and Mark shot me a salute.

"And now that the rest of Team CHRM has joined us, we will discuss the Grey Syndicate and your new partners."

0oooooooooooooooooo0

 _Underground facility, Beacon_

 ** _Colt_**

"Hello, Team CHRM, I am Dr. Reginald Nike, the head scientist here. Now, I believe this anesthetic will numb most of the pain, but there may still be some discomfort and a _slight_ chance of death at worst, or cancer." I saw a Young man in a white lab coat with electrified black hair spiked at the top and a pair of glasses adorning his face. "So, who would like to go first?"

I looked back to see my team fidgeting. Perhaps 'May cause cancer' wasn't the best approach.

"Church, you ready?" I asked aloud, and he appeared on a device labelled "Data chips."

"Let's get started." Church said almost enthusiastically.

The doctor beamed. "Excellent, let's get started!"


	20. Chapter 20: Implants

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: Mausoleum Suite – O'Donnell and Salvatori_

 _Underground Facility_

 _ **Colt**_

 __"Please remove your shirt." I was instructed, and I stripped off the shirt and threw it to Rowan before approaching the table, a large machine up above reaching a probe to send a scan around my body.

"This is a very delicate process, so this machine will be helping me with the installation." I heard Doctor Nike say as I was strapped into the chair, face down, but the table was currently vertical, so I was able to look him in the face.

"Alpha, make sure you're locked into your chip." Ozpin told Church.

"Yeah, yeah, all exterior programs cancelled. Tell me what you need."

"I think I have everything I need, Alpha." Nike said. "Be ready to insert into our patient's body."

"Ugh, that sounds weird."

"I suggest the other students wait outside of the surgery room." Ozpin ordered, and slowly my teammates filed out of the room.

"Are you ready, Mr. Silver?" Ozpin asked.

I nodded, and I felt a needle insert itself into my neck.

"Well, that was easy." I joked.

'"That was the anesthetic." Nike told me, and I groaned as everything blurred. The table lowered itself and my eyelids drooped closed, then slowly slid open. I felt a slight prick at the back of my neck, and it started to tingle, so I had supposed they had begun surgery.

Voices were muffled, and I felt something unfamiliar slide through me and up against the top of my neck. It formed to the back of my neck, then then sense of being electrified overloaded my senses I roared in pain as I felt something spread into my brain and down my spine, then felt the cooling sensation afterward, almost like it was freezing. I shivered as the doctor adjusted the device on my neck, which I now saw through a schematic that popped into my head surrounded my spinal cord.

 _Hey, Colt. I'm in. Their finalizing the new chip, making sure it won't interfere with any muscles, and that it connected properly._

I felt odd with this voice in my head, and I began to question. _Can you read all of my thoughts?_

 _Just the main ones. You know, the ones that you really think on._

 _Can you still port to other devices?_

Church took form in my mind's eye. _Yes, and other AI can jump into your unit, even if I'm in here, but I can put up a firewall to stop unwanted AI from entering your system._

 _What else can you do?_

With a chuckle, Church answered, _We'll see our full capacities once we go through the test run. By the way, they're stitching you back up. Once the bring you up out of it, they're going to put you through a test run, make sure everything's connected okay and there's no excess or out of place pieces._

I felt the tiniest pinch, but then my eyes widened as things became slightly clearer, including a dull pain from my back, neck, and head. I was being unstrapped, and I felt groggy as I was carried out on a stretcher to a bed so I could sleep off the pain.

0oooooooooooooooooo0

 _Same song_

 _Hours later_

I woke after a dreamless sleep, sore pain shooting up my back as I tried to sit up. I still wore no shirt, as did Rowan and Mark, who also lay on hospital beds.

"Ah, Mr. Silver. First awake, I see?" I heard Dr. Nike yell, and I held my head with my hand.

"Easy, Doc, not so loud."

"I apologize, but you are just experiencing one of the normal side effects of implantation. Your senses will be highly elevated for a few hours, so don't travel down to any raves." The doctor joked. "Meanwhile, let's go ahead and give you a test run."

I nodded, then grabbed my shirt, which lay next to my bed on a table, and he turned and led me to a bare room with nothing but a table with multiple objects laid on them and a couple of Atlesian Knight-200s standing next to each other on the left side.

"This is Doctor Reginald Nike running through the AI-Human installation initial inspection. Test Subject Alpha, consisting of Church designation 'Alpha' and Colt Silver, codename 'Shadow Hunter.' The Doctor said after pointing at a camera. "Alright, first, do you feel any fuzziness at the back of your brain or a slight headache?"

"Yes, but it doesn't really seem to affect me." I told him, a slight tinge of uneasiness.

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry, my boy, it's perfectly normal."

I sighed in relief as he gestured to the table. "I want you to pick up each of these objects and inform me as much as possible about their nature."

And so I began, stepping up to the table and picked up a standard revolver. Schematics and lists began to pop up in my mind's eye as Church spoke in my mind.

"This is a Forrester .45 Caliber revolver used by an Atlesian soldier during the Great War, and has the initials PFC JR inscribed along the wooden handle, serial number 0076538, registered on the Atlas armament records to a Jackson Ramirez, who is listed as deceased, died of natural causes two months ago. Confirmed kills with this weapon is 130, and it is currently fully loaded with blanks." I told him, then added as an afterthought, "The revolver hasn't been cleaned for at least three months."

"Very good, and spot on. Subject Alpha seems to have blended well, and Mr. Silver's reflexes and short term memory, as well as his speed with responding to the Alpha AIs input seems very sharp, currently no signs of negative side effects or hindrances. Please continue."

I next picked up a lien card, and Church advised me to slide on my headset, the eyepiece flickering over my eye and turning black with whitish-blue glows on the card with fingerprints.

 _Okay, I'm running the print, here's what I have so far…_

"This is a 20 lien card that was last traded at a school concession stand during a chess tournament, two fingerprints belonging to two individuals rest on the card. One is that of Sun Wukong, the other of Velvet Scarlatina. I suspect that Sun used the card to pay for some snack and Velvet was the cashier that exchanged the card for him. It was printed in 2014 in Vacuo."

The doctor nodded. "Alright, I'll let the eyepiece get by, Church seems to be really able to use it. Very good work, Alphas."

"Wait, are we both 'Alpha'?"

"Yes, we will address you as either 'Colt' or 'Alpha', and Church as his preferred name or 'Alpha AI', but together you are Alpha-Proper."

 _Ugh, that's confusing._ Church said in my mind, and I chuckled.

I moved through the items one by one, including a wristwatch, a short baton, and at the end of the line was a gambling card I well recognized immediately. Church began to pull up files, some including pictures of me and a video of me selecting the card, then came files of its origin and its previous user.

"Dad." I whispered as images of a boy near identical to me as he lifted the card from its pedestal. He gave a cocky grin to his teammate, a young man who just rolled his eyes with a slight smile gracing his mouth. My father had hair and eyes much like my own, with very tan skin and a navy blue trench coat with golden buttons, two cutlasses on his hips and multiple flintlocks in the coat and one on his right leg and two on the belt, with a bow and quiver on his back.

"Let's get out of here." The other boy urged, "Before more students bring Grimm."

"Alright, Hei Xiong." My dad told him. "Let's get back to the cliffs.

I realized this boy's name as soon as he hefted the large club onto his back, then pulled on a pair of red sunglasses.

"I told you, call me Junior."

 _Junior? As in, the club owner, Junior?_

 _I know him as the Man Who Knows Everything in Vale. Apparently he also knew my father._

From behind me, I heard Ozpin speak. "I figured you should have that card, Mr. Silver. In memory of a great man."

"Thank you, sir." I said, staring into the card that symbolized my father's life, then hardened myself. "Let's continue, Dr. Nike. I need to punch something."

"Good, because that's your next exercise." The man told me, gesturing to the two bots, who quickly moved the table to the side of the room. "We will next see how Alpha-Proper contends against two Atlesian Knights in melee combat with the new implantations."

The two bots drew their weapons in unison, and Ozpin, who had been carrying my belt, handed me my weapons. I strapped it on and turned to see the two bots begin to circle me.

 _Analyzing, be ready, I'll try to guide you through this, best don't hesitate to use your instincts, we're partners, and now DUCK!"_

I bent and felt the Knight's blade whiz over me, and I rolled to the side as it followed through by driving his other blade into the floor, cleanly cutting through the metal, and I completed the roll and onto my feet, then kicked the bot in the head.

"Professor, am I allowed to use any melee weapon?"

"Yes, Colt." Ozpin answered as I drew my longsword, blocking one of the incoming Knight blows, then I called my chain into existing it, feeling it coil around my arm and into my hand. I lit it, and the flames spread along my arm before I flung the chain around. The paladin dodged easily, and I flicked it to the side, attempting to trip the second, but it leaped above it.

Knight 1 charged, and I blocked the two strikes it sent my way as I jerked the chain up and back so it wrapped around its chest, then twisting under its arm and wrapping the appendage in the chain before flipping it into its partner, who was approaching from ahead. I loosened the chain with a flick of my hand as Church began suggesting angles and unique combos, the steps showing up on my eyepiece.

I began to follow one of his suggestions, jerking my chain back behind me and using it as a whip to knock away a Knight's arm as it attacked, then went for what seemed like a strike for the exposed arm until I bent the chain into a loop that the robot's arm sailed right through, and I pulled back, locking the two arms back and shifting my blade to behead the machine, the head rolling onto the ground.

 _Colt!_ Church warned, and I looked to see the second Knight in mid-leap. I knew the force of the blow would knock me back or down if I stayed and tried to block the attack with my sword, so I let the chain fall from my grasp and took Shadowsteel in both hands, deflecting the blow to the side, then slicing, to which the robot easily parried, then counterstruck with a run-through, which I knocked aside with my gauntlet, then blocked his follow-up with the other arm with my blade, twisting it to the side. And drawing my knife from my back, plunging it into the Knight's neck, cutting off its central cords.

I returned my blades and the chain to their places while Dr. Nike spoke. "Very good, Alpha Proper seems to have successfully merged without any normal side effects. You may have headaches for a while, and you'll come to learn that some of the AI like long nights, but other than that…"

 _And the inverted penis._ Church said very seriously

"What?" My eyes widened, and Church laughed.

 _I'm kidding, Colt._

"We'll be spending the next few mornings in live combat training in the Emerald Forest, so we can begin working on the AI-human bonding." Ozpin stated. "With this new technology, the AI will help you become better, smarter, and enhance your Semblances and Aura to the highest level."

"What about the Vytal Festival? Will my team be competing in the tournament?"

Ozpin smiled. "All of the schools have their secret projects, their own 'best of the best', and they come together to make the Ultimate Tournaments, with higher prices on seats, due to the 'Sheer intensity and epic fighting skills of these students', according to advertisements. You and your team will be competing, but without the use of your AI."

"I understand." I told him, and he nodded.

The intercom in the room buzzed on, and a voice said, "Dr. Nike, Subject Beta and Delta have awoken, Omega still sleeps."

"Alright, bring in Beta." Nike told the man. "With Ozpin's permission, I'm signing you off as mentally stable and fit for duty."

"I permit it." Ozpin stated. "Grab the rest of your gear, Mr. Silver, and take a walk with me."

"Yes, sir." I responded, then hurried to grab my jacket.

We stepped out to the main hallway, where one end held the elevator to the surface, the other covered by curtains.

"Do you recall how I told you how many horror stories and fairy tales were true to some extent?"

I nodded as we walked, his cane tapping on the floor. "Well, there is one that you must know immediately. You know of the story of the Four Maidens?"

I groaned. "That one's real?"

"While we don't know how accurate the tale is, I do know that there are Four Maidens. The energy is transferred from generation to generation, and the Syndicate is devoted to their protection.

"I want to introduce you to the Fall Maiden, Amber." Ozpin and waved his hand, the curtain falling to reveal a pair of pods with an elaborate machine in between. In one slept a sleeping woman with a hideous scar marring her face.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"She was attacked by someone who tried to steal her powers. Half of it was taken, and she was immediately brought here and put into a preservative comatose until we found a suitable person to take the other half."

"Why are you showing me this?"

Ozpin looked at the Maiden and sighed before looking me dead in the eye. "Colt, something bad is about to happen. You can almost taste in the air. I fear that this school may be in danger, and I may not be here for much longer."

"Professor, don't say that!" I protested.

"Should my position be vacated, you and your team must make sure the Syndicate prevails in order. And above all else, you must ensure that the Maidens are protected at all costs." He told me. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Swear to me, Colt."

"I swear I will uphold the Syndicate and protect the Maidens with my full conviction."

"Good, now enjoy the rest of your evening. And do not tell anyone of what you both have heard today."

"Sir, what should happen if I am in danger of being taken or killed?"

"Above all else, you must ensure that Church leaves your system and jumps to another before they have a chance to use him for evil."

 _Whoa, whoa, you're not gonna die, Colt! You've got me at your back._ Church tried to say.

"For now, I want you to train to your best, and forge as many allies as you can. They will all be there to help you in your darkest hour. And be willing to forgive past sins for those that have truly changed." Ozpin smiled, "Those are my final words, Mr. Silver. You will be sworn in tomorrow, for now, enjoy yourself, make sure your settled in and finally have that party I know you've all been planning."

"Yes, sir." I grinned, banishing dark thoughts from my mind, then turned toward the elevator and walked away.

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Rowan**_

 __ _Hello, Rowan. I am AI designation Psi._ A happy-go-lucky tenor voice seemed to say in my head. _Pleased to make your acquaintance._

 _What's happened?_ I mentally asked as I opened my eyes, viewing the hospital room I lay in.

"Subject Psi-Proper is awake." I looked to see Dr. Nike as he wrote a few things on a clipboard. "The rest of your team has already awoken and had their initial exams. Let's get you through, and we can call it a day."

 _Rowan, I know all of what you've done in Project Archangel._ Psi began speaking. _I believe that you were the one that attacked Jackson City, and Ozpin and a select other few know this information, but I suggest that you tell your team, before they learn of their own accord, something tells me that Colt may not be very lenient._

I blinked and began to follow the doctor onward as Psi continued to inform me of different approaches to my new conundrum as he scanned my memories, recently unlock and seeming to able to be pushed into the closet I pushed them into.

 _Did you know that the mind can sometimes express feelings when you don't mean to? For example, in your recent drawing for Colt, then shading you've used suggests a feeling of apprehension and sorrow in the Nevermore, signifying your history in Project Archangel._

 _Psi?_

 _Yes, Rowan._

 _Could you_ please _shut up for a few minutes and stop telling me how to live my life?_ I said in a sarcastic sort of mental thought.

 _Is it considered very rude?_

 _Yes, to people, it's very rude to dig through their memories and tell them what they should do with their personal lives. I'm sure we're going to be best friends, but for right now, let's just get sorted out and comfortable with each other and fighting._

Psi picked up on that chain of thought immediately. _Studies show that 'bonding' is usually done by discussing each other's likes and dislike. Perhaps we can work with this exercise?_

I rolled my eyes. _Sure thing, I'll start. I don't like it when people try to talk to me when there's work to be done._ I told him. _We will discuss this later, Psi._

 _Understood, Rowan._

0ooooooooooooo0

 _Later that night…_

 _ **Rowan**_

 __I stepped into the rec room and glanced around, only seeing Mark and team CFVY inside, and sighed, holding the folder where I kept all of my sketches tightly in hand.

"Greetings, Emberstorm." Fox greeted, extending his unarmed hand to me.

"Call me Rowan." I told him, taking it and shaking, then sliding my folder into an inside pocket of my jacket. I saw Velvet's eyes follow it, and she rose her gaze to meet mine, giving me a lovely grin. "That all of your works?"

I gave a slight nod, and she smiled. "I'd like to see a few, if you're willing." She told me.

"I give no promises." I stated. "My sketches are very personal to me."

"Oh." She said, looking down with a touch of sadness in her eyes. "It's alright, I understand."

Immediately, I felt horrible

 _Beacon dorms, that night_

 _ **Ruby**_

All of teams JNPR, SSSN, CFVY and RWBY were invited to the initiation party held by CHRM. A few of the other new teams were there, including half of SSPR and Golem.

As I walked into the rec room they were in, I spotted Colt sitting on a table, dressed in a black T-shirt with a black denim jacket and jeans, a pair of square-toed cowboy boots almost touching the ground.

"Hey, RWBY's here!" Nora said aloud, then the others looked up and waved. Most sat in a circle playing a card game, Rowan carefully protecting a folder under his crossed legs, while Colt, Ren and Fox sat at a table in the corner and seemed to be just talking.

"Hey, Ruby!" Colt said, standing from his seat and stepping over to give me a hug.

"Hi, Colt. Where have you been? You had been checked out of the hospital and I was looking around the school for you."

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Colt said, scratching the back of his head. "Ozpin had some business he needed me for."

"Alright." Rowan started, standing from the floor with a groan. "Now that the gang's all here, I believe we have a deal to uphold."

Colt sighed. "I'd almost hoped you'd forgotten."

Rowan shook his head, then placed the folder on the table. "You'd better get your gear. Is it in your room?"

Colt laughed. "As if I'd keep it there. ILA, bring out package nine."

He pointed his hand at a spot next to the table he'd been sitting at, and the tendrils of material snaked out from under his sleeve, colors of black, white, grey, and silver combining and flowing together as they began to harden into form.

"What deal?" I asked as I studied the folder and the forming substance with curiosity.

"I made a deal that for every three songs I sing, I get to see one of his sketches." Colt told me as the material hardened into a guitar case on a guitar stand. The Wildsman stepped over and unzipped the case, then gently pulled out a guitar with tribal flames crafted into the base with the greys, silvers, and whites, and actually colored flames along the neck. A black strap with silver chains sewed as a design into it went over his head and he pulled a black guitar pick from the strings, a black binder being pulled from the case next. Taking a seat, Colt waited as we all gathered together. He set the binder on the floor.

"Alright, this one's a classic my Grandpa use to play."

And with that, he began to play.


	21. Chapter 21: My First Mision

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon_

 _ **Colt**_

"Would Team CHRM please report to launch pad 15 immediately?" The intercom buzzed to life in the cafeteria, and I looked up from a sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit, then grinned. I already wore my light armor, and my trench coat and cloak lay in the Void. Likewise, my team was pretty much prepared. We stood as one.

"Let's hustle!" I said as we rushed towards the pads.

"Good luck, CHRM!" I heard Ruby cry, and I grinned.

We sped into the pad, where Doctors Oobleck and Nike stood waiting.

"Greetings, students. Today, we're going to be testing your newly paired AIs with you in combat." Dr. Nike stated.

"Where are we headed?" Hunter asked.

"The deep recesses of the Emerald Forest, Ms. Ain." Doctor Oobleck rushed through. He wore a brown trench coat and safari hat, and a backpack rested on his shoulders.

"This trip will be a recon mission to the ancient ruins of Garrow, an aspiring civilization before the Grimm overran it long ago. Many Grimm still infest in the area, so this is officially your first Search and Destroy mission. Your objective is to reach the city and clear an area for a pick-up."

I tucked my jacket into the void and brought out my trench coat, sliding it on after swinging it around, then pulled up my mask and hood at once. "Let's get started."

0ooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: This Means War – Nickelback_

 _Bullhead over Emerald Forest_

 _ **Hunter**_

 __"We're just above the drop-zone." The pilot from the bullhead stated from the cockpit. "We'll descend in a few seconds."

Mark scoffed. "Screw that. Let's clear out the area, take out a few Grimm as a warm-up." He looked to our leader. "Colt?"

From the open door, Colt chuckled. "Let's Move, CHRM."

And with that he took a step and dropped into the fray. I knew it was at least a forty-foot drop, but the other two vaulted off the airship as well.

 _Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine._ Rho said soothingly, and I grinned, then ran and jumped, gravity immediately taking over as I fell towards a tree. I had jumped where no trees lay underneath, and I had no way of slowing my fall.

"Colt!" I screamed, and down below, the tall teen looked up, then began to lift his hands.

 _What's he going to do, catch me?_ My cynical side asked, then I closed my eyes, preparing to meet with serious injury. Then, I found my fall begin to slow, and opened them again. Colt stood below, a single hand raised and his eyes focused in concentration, and his arm moved with me, slowing me down by some sort of power. He positioned himself below me, and then I fell into his arms.

"See, I've got your back." He said with a smile as he held me bridal style, then easily set me down.

"Hey, fearless leader." Mark said, using the name Nora called Jaune, "We've got Grimm."

Immediately, my weapons and his were out, though while I had opted for my rifle, he held two swords with his chain wrapped around his arm.

 _Griffon approaching, look up and twelve O'clock._ Rho informed me, and I looked up, taking aim at the Griffon. I fired a few shots, then glanced down to see the rest of my team taking care of the gravity-bound Grimm around us.

 _Don't worry, I'll warn you if you're in danger._ Rho reassured me, and I took position again, aiming the Sharps for the Griffon's neck, just below the jaw, and fired, quickly loading a new round from my bandolier. I looked up to see if the Griffon was still airborne, and saw that it was regaining its flight, the shot having disrupted it.

I fired again, and the bullet sailed into the Grimm's eye, the organ exploding to show the hit. I grinned, then slid the Sharps on my back, replacing it with my .30-30 and turning to fire at a Beowolf in mid-leap as it dived towards Colt, who finished the creature of my multiple strikes from his sword. He nodded my way, his flat hat now on his head along with a pair of sunglasses, a pair of aviators with black eyepieces that were silver rimmed.

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Emerald Forest_

 _ **Colt**_

 __I turned from the fallen Beowolf towards a Death Stalker that had just entered our area, plowing trees down in his way. I sighed, drawing a pole much like my Spring Bow, and my Dust cloth. With the press of a button, the yard-long pole expanded into a six-foot staff, then a second button made a spearhead pop into place, looking like an arrow with a slightly curved head I gently rubbed the cloth against the spearhead, then took careful aim until I was sure I'd hit him where I wanted.

 _Are you sure that's high enough, I'd go up half an inch and a little to the left._ Church advised.

I listened to the AI. After all, he'd never let me down yet, and my arm vaulted the spear at the Death Stalker. A shot I had intended for its eye flew completely over the Grimm's head and collided with Mark, who flew back in an explosion of electricity with a curse.

 _What the heck was that?_ I demanded as I pulled the spear back into my hand, shouting an apology to my teammate. I threw the spear again, without making any adjustments, and the spear sunk into the Death Stalker's mouth and exploded, most of the Grimm's head exploding with it.

 _What? I've been using a sniper rifle for years, and I never was able to hit anything._

 _I'm never taking any firing advice from you again, unless it's to calculate angles and ricochet._

Church didn't respond as I reached the Stalker corpse, then turned and drew my Deagle, firing into a Beowolf that had tried to sneak behind me. Multiple shots to its head and chest killed the beast, and I bent to retrieve the spear.

 _Nevermore feathers, incoming!_ Church warned as my eyepiece extended over my aviators, highlighting a safe area. I tucked the Deagle into place and rolled, spear in both hands. I stood and looked up to see the house-sized Nevermore above. "Cover me!" I yelled as I drew my Punisher.

"I've got it," Hunter called, "You just take care of the ground forces."

We had cleared an area where the bullhead was able to drop off Oobleck and Nike. "Quickly, let's lose them in the city." Oobleck said, holding his thermos, while Dr. Nike held a simple assault rifle, which he proved to be a crack shot with a few seconds after the bullhead had taken off.

"CHRM, clear a path." I ordered. "South-by-Southwest."

We moved into position, Rowan and I staying by the two adults while Mark went out and scouted the clearest path, Hunter up ahead watching the skies for the Nevermore.

"Nevermore, get under the trees!" She warned us, and we ducked under the safety of the partial canopy. Down range, we saw a trio of Ursai, sniffing around for the humans they sought. Rowan and I met each other's eyes, then nodded, drawing our weapons, his short sword and flintlock, while I drew Shadowsteel and my Desert Eagle.

We attacked silently, the only sound the roars of Ursai and the occasional gunshot. Hunter kept her eyes to the skies, and Rowan quickly dashed about, cutting into an Ursa with blinding speed before stopping and firing a shot into its back. They grey of his jacket was red, and his eyes had been glowing slightly. I turned and fired my Deagle into an Ursa's head, four fours that made it stumble to the ground, weak and nearing death. I took my sword and plunged it into the Grimm's chest, then reloaded my pistol with a red clip, filled with Fire Rounds, then turned to the final Ursa, as one, Rowan and I fired, the charged blows from the flintlock and the powerful .50 caliber rounds that exploded along its chest, it fell within six bullets. We nodded, a smile behind my own mask.

 _Rho says we should get moving._ Church stated after I wiped my blade in the grass and sheathed it.

"Then I guess we should. You AI are supposed to be the smart ones." I said aloud.

0oooooooooooooo0

 _ **Mark**_

I'd known the rest of the team had fallen behind, so I scouted about a mile ahead, the started walking.

 _Alright, kid. Just because the path was clear when you checked it doesn't mean it will be when your team goes through, so it's your job to keep it that way._ The Beta AI said in my ear, and I sighed.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, sliding Flaming Fury onto my back and rushing towards their position. Grimm roared around me, though only Beowolves could barely keep up.

 _What are you doing? You're part wolf, use it!_ She said, And I sighed, putting a wolf's lope to use to keep a fast but steady pace through the forest.

0oooooooooooo0

 _ **Colt**_

 _On your left!_ Church warned, and I drew my spear back and aimed it at the figure that dropped from the tree.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your fire!" Mark said, holding up his hands. I sighed and collapsed the spear, sliding into a hidden pocket on the interior of my coat.

"What have you got, Mark."

He pointed ahead. "That way is clearer, so we need to hurry and move."

( _Song change: The Long Run – O'Donnell and Salvatori_ )

"Come on, let's make it to Garrow!" I urged the others, and we hurried towards the waypoint Church had set for me. I activated my motion trackers, which were occasionally giving out signals of moving Grimm, most towards our last position. We finally came into view of the city, and son broke through the forest onto a street, which guided us through bent and open gates. As one, Team CHRM turned and faced our enemies. I pulled two silencers from pouches on my belt and bandolier, then screwed one onto the Punisher rifle, then aimed and shot a Beowolf in the eye.

I looked back to Dr. Oobleck. "Call in our Evac, Doctor, I feel as if we should be leaving."

"Nonsense!" Nike said. "We've just finished the first phase of Human-AI combat, now we must concentrate on the second."

"Second?" Hunter asked as she screwed her own silencer onto her Sharps.

"Aura augmentation. Your AIs should be able to unlock pieces of Aura you couldn't before, and will be unlocked for the rest of time, as well as begin to expand your permanent Aura stores, though with them inside their hosts, they will automatically give you a large amount of it."

Colt shrugged, then turned back to look at the advancing Grimm.

 _Ready, when you are, Colt._ Church stated, and with a final sigh, the Shadow Hunter stepped outside of the battered gates, sheathing his weapons.

"Let's do it, Church." Colt confirmed, and then he set his hands aflame. The fire spread over his body, and he heard his team cry out until it licked at his head, before engulfing it as well. Like he'd seen York, the head seemed to burn down to the skeleton, and all of his clothes were left intact.

"You and York are pyromancers, controllers of fire and the creatures that live in its Domain." He heard Ozpin's voice crackle in his ear. "That's right, Mr. Silver, I've been watching your exercise from the school. Now, one of the greatest myths and legends are those of the Pyro-Banes, creatures of the Underworld that were the bounty hunters of released demons and ancient Grimm. In theory, you would be able to summon Pyro-Banes from the fires of hell, but it would have to be dire circumstances."

"Something tells me that I'll be able to take of the current situation, Professor." Colt said into the earpiece, then advanced towards the line of Grimm, his footsteps charring the grass behind him. The lesser creatures, such as Beowolves and the odd Ursa, seemed nervous, but they held their ground.

When colt spoke, his voice was gravelly and Demonic. "Let's dance."

An alpha charged, and with blurring speed, a paw swiping for the fiery man before him. Colt rolled under it, then reached back and gripped the Beowolf by the neck, flipping him over his back and onto the ground in front of the Shadow Hunter, drawing a fist back, you could practically hear the crackle of fire and squeak of the leather in the glove, then his hand plowed straight into the Alpha's skull, the Grimm immediately starting to dissipate.

From above, a Nevermore prepped to fire its deadly load, and Colt raised his domed hard-light shield, cursing as the projectiles ricocheted off the defense.

0oooooooooooooo0

 _ **Mark**_

"I think you're leader could use some help, we need to get the LZ clear for landing within eight minutes." Oobleck commented, spurring the rest of team CHRM into action. I inhaled a fire dust crystal, and my eyes lit on fire as I roared, flames pouring out over an advancing pack of Beowolves, then ate Wind dust, clapping my hands together and blowing the creatures back with a wave of wind.

 _Whoa, this is crazy. My attacks have never been this powerful!_ I commented.

 _Of course, you've never had an AI amplifying them._ Tex snorted. To my side, Rowan was launching blasts of what seemed to be Fire Dust, his eyes and usually grey linings of his clothing were glowing red, and the apparition of fiery angel wings seemed to float behind him. The masked teen flipped to face the Beowolf behind him, and I saw the wing solidify and tear the Grimm in half.

Across the clearing, Hunter battled with her katana, slicing the head of an Ursa and blowing back the trio of Beowolves with a blast of fire.

Finally, Colt had taken to the skies, where three Nevermores, each about the size of a truck, flew about thirty yards from the ground. Colt jumped in between them on top of and over wings, flipping over backs, dealing electric blows with his longsword, each strike creating a small electric pulse along the creatures. He finally sliced off one's wing, then leaped from the falling bird and sliced the head off another, then plunged his blade into the skull of the third, his fiery smile flickering in the wind as the bird fell. He leapt, and when he landed, all the fire was extinguished. He raised a hand, and his eyes flashed, one silver, the other black and he blew back a Boarbatusk with an invisible force push, then sent a suddenly appearing spear into the underbelly of the beast. With a gurgling cry, the giant boar fell over, and Colt sent his chain swirling around the spear before jerking it back, catching it in his free hand and striking a Beowolf with the butt of the spear before following up by ramming the spear up its lower jaw, in the soft spot inside of the teeth and jaw.

I turned and blasted an Ursa back with Flaming Fury, then it a home run with a Beowolf, separating the head from the body in one blow before it sailed out of sight, mainly because I'd engaged with a King Taijitu. I glanced Colt's way to see him collapse the spear and draw a second pole from his back, which expanded into a bow. I turned to block a strike from the giant serpent I faced, then ate an electric crystal, my arms and weapon now crackling with energy, and I focused all of the power on the black snake, while its white mate circled around.

The black Taijitu was knocked unconscious and I turned to see the white one already attacking. I prepared to take the hit, unable to dodge or block, when a black-shafted arrow impact with its eye and exploded blowing the strike to the side so it barely missed me, and I turned and fired the elephant gun, which broke the Taijitu's hide, then I saw a grenade roll next to the snake's head, and with a curse, I ran before a fiery explosion blasted the snake into oblivion.

I turned and nodded to Colt as he returned the collapsible bow to his back, then his hands caught fire as he met an Ursa paw-to-hand, a battle of pure strength that quickly turned to the Ursa aflame and roaring in panic and pain. I tried to keep from laughing, then noticed the battlefield was significantly less populated with Grimm. Hunter fired a sawn-off shotgun into the underbelly of a Deathstalker, having slid there seconds earlier, then plunged her blade into the spot she'd just broken through, then bathed it in fire.

The giant scorpion screeched once as Hunter rolled out of the way, then collapsed, the beady red eyes closing in death.

Just in time, the bullhead appeared over the trees, sailing over the walls and landing just inside the gate. I wiped my brow of sweat.

"We'll, how'd I do?" I asked Tex.

 _It wasn't bad, but you should've done better._ I heard her say, and I sighed, wondering why _I_ had gotten the sourpuss.

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Colt**_

 __I switched on the new projector I had attached by magnet to my left shoulder, on top of the bandolier, and Church materialized.

"Good job, kid. We did well."

I smiled. "You did awesome augmenting my Aura. Never even knew I could turn into…"

"Friggin' Ghost Rider?"

"Who's that?" I questioned, eyebrow raised as I pulled my hood and mask off, gasping a breath of fresh air.

Church coughed, which only made him more suspicious, seeing as AI didn't have lungs. "Nevermind. I think Ozpin called them Pyro-Banes. Maybe we should look into it more?"

"Sure, and maybe get some ancestry files on Aura, what others were able to do."

"I'll start looking."


	22. Chapter 22: Walking the Town

**To those of you that are very diligent in reading this fic, I applaud you, especially the one person that's already read all of today's updates as soon as their up. To you, I thank and ask that you leave a review to reveal your identity.**

 **Also, I know that the previous chapters have been a bit abrupt, but know that for those of you who are out of the loop, I will try to fil you in as we go along.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RVB.**

0oooooooooooooooooo0

 _Song: In Amber Clad – O'Donnell and Salvatori_

 _Beacon_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __"Hey, team CHRM is back!"

"So soon? Most missions take days." Weiss said as we all started back towards the launch pads, JNPR hot on our heels. We arrived just as Colt and the others departed. He spotted me and shot a grin my way before speaking to his partner, Rowan, and beginning to walk our way.

"How'd your mission go?" I asked just before he scooped me into a hug. His clothes smelled of ash and burnt fur, and I wrinkled my nose in distaste, wrapping my arms around his neck when my hand brushed against something metal. He pulled back anxiously, a nervous look crossing his features before relaxing and giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"We think the teachers are passing us, but we faced a _lot_ of Grimm." He told me. "How about we go on a date tonight? It's been awhile." He muttered.

"Sure, where to?"

A voice cut in behind us, and I mentally cursed as Mrs. Goodwitch spoke. "Actually, I think Mr. Silver will be occupied for the night on a solo assignment." She told him. "Ozpin is giving you and your wolf a mission for a weapons dealer that's been getting military-grade weapons out on the streets, especially to White Fang and the Knaves. The headmaster wants you to somehow bring the guy in, or at least block his supplies to either him or his customers."

With a sigh, Colt drew his Scroll from his pocket as the mission details were wirelessly sent from Goodwitch's tablet to the Scroll. "The fun never stops." He gave a weak grin. "I'll see if I can find out where he's getting the weapons and try to put that branch out of commission, but other than that, he's totally legal to sell handguns and hunting rifles."

"That's all we want." The teacher told him, "Thank you, Mr. Silver."

As soon as she was out of earshot, I turned to Colt and stated, "I'm coming with you."

Colt shook his head. "Ozpin wants me to do it with the resources I'm given, I don't think he'd like-"

"You sound like you have a choice." Yang said from the sideline. "Once she decides something, there's no stopping her." And the other two of my team nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You know it's true!" Weiss accused. "And you can't keep it a secret, so then everyone else wants in."

Colt sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What does that mean?"

He shook his head and his eyes concentrated on me. "Sorry, that wasn't aimed at you. I need to go, get some resources and info. Might stop at Junior's. He should be able to get me what I need."

"And what exactly is that?" Ren asked.

"One fake ID and a meeting with a…" He looked at the Scroll, "Conner Lapis."

"Then I suppose we'll leave you to it." Pyrrha told him, and JNPR, Yang, and Blake, passing by the rest of CHRM.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Colt**_

 __I watched as the others passed my team, not missing the glare that was exchanged in between Blake and Mark. I raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

Ruby glanced at me. "What do you mean?"

"Mark and Blake seem to have some animosity between them."

Ruby shrugged, then I saw her eyes widen. "Mark's a dog Faunus, right?"

"Wolf."

"Can I tell you a secret? One you can tell no one else, except maybe your team if necessary?"

My eyes were drawn to the bow at the top of her head, and suddenly clicked. "She's a cat Faunus." I stated.

Ruby turned to face me. "How did you know?"

"I used the facts." I said, then turned to head back to the launch pads.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Vale, get some information."

Ruby fell into step at my side, which I immediately changed to match her step size, her maximum much less than mine. "Then I'm coming with you."

I groaned. "There's really no way to get you to stay, is there?"

"Nope." She said simply.

I messaged my temples, then nodded. "Alright, go get what you need, change into something different, we don't want to be recognized. we meet back here in fifteen minutes."

She gave me a salute with a grin, then dashed off to the dorms. I gave one final sigh before heading towards team CHRM's room.

 _There's really no way that we can prevent her from coming?_ Church asked.

I shook my head. _She's definitely persistent. In the meantime, why don't you track Summit down and see if you can get him to meet us?_

 _I'll look, then get back to you for a message… hmm, not at the base, maybe your house?_

 _I'd prefer if you did it silently._ I said honestly.

 _Sorry, melding into background programs. Besides, you're probably about to take a quick shower. I definitely don't want to be online for that…_

I chuckled. _Don't worry, I'll remove you and plug you into the gauntlet, see what other improvements you can make._

 _ILA seems like a nice person. She reminds me of an AI I used to know in a tank._

 _That's ironic. She's based off my mother._

 _Why is that ironic._

 _She could be quite rude to some people._

0ooooooooooooooooooo0

 _ **Church**_

 __After retreating into the recesses of the tech that mixed with Colt's mind, I relaxed. The machine that connected us allowed me an almost human space, my own perception and Colt's mind making an image of a library full of information, a square room with bookshelves filled to the ceiling, with a fire pit at the center with a roaring fire and occasional crackle of lightning, Colt's subconscious representation of part of his semblance, books were constantly floating around, signifying thought and recollection as well as his Telekinetic semblance, and armchairs were circled around the fireplace.

I looked for a book in the shelves, then removed a binder labelled 'Savage Starlight', which I had found contained a collection of different sci-fi comics that Colt explained he'd read through, his mother's own collection.

After removing the binder, the bookcase swung into the other half: a sterile room with circuits running all over the walls and three computers, each buzzing with a screen showing the Vale symbol, although a giant pulsing circuit above them made Colt's personal insignia, that of a tribal flame atop a shield, with a sword running through one side.

"Alright, let's find the mangy wolf." I said to myself, checking in on Colt to see him in the elevator up to his dorm. I ran through the database, following the wolf camera to camera until he was at the cabin yesterday. He seemed to have moved in our absence. The wolf had vacated the cabin, then went into the ruins of the nearby city of Ironhaven, which, after looking through the records, I found out had been evacuated due to high Grimm activity three years ago.

Only the occasional squatter and small groups and neighborhoods still existed, and the unoccupied parts of the city had been swarmed by nature, and with it, the Grimm, usually small stuff like Beowolves, the odd Ursa pair or Boarbatusk.

I followed the wolf through the street cameras, which I was amazed how many were still online, until he reached a huge building. After disappearing into this building, he returned to the cabin, and soon, I was live. I followed the wires inside to the TV, which was currently off, then loaded a program, activating the TV.

After mentally connecting to Colt, who had already showered and changed clothes I said aloud. "I found Summit, he's currently at your house."

"Tell him to meet us at the Southwest gate, then send a message to the guard we made friends with the other day, Colonel…"

"Jenson, Colt. I'll get on it. I assume she's to let the wolf inside?"

"Sure thing, but I'm sure they've grown accustomed to his face around the security detail, we may not even need it."

0ooooooooooooooo0

 _Vale_

 _ **Ruby**_

 __"When we get back, I'm dragging you to a secret place and you're gonna play some more guitar." I informed Colt as we walked down the street, which was busily populated with the citizens of rush hour.

"If we get back in time, then sure." He relented.

I squealed in excitement, then looked at the teen next to me. He was clad in a black motorcycle jacket, including light padding on the spine and back shoulders, with a pair of jeans and his cowboy boots, his regular weapons on his waist along with a cylinder in a sheath strapped to his side. I had dressed in a Black jacket and red T-shirt, Crescent Rose hidden along my back. Summit had met up with us soon after we landed, and now he trailed next to Colt.

 _Ugh, I wish he'd hold my hand…_ I thought, and a second later, he threaded his hand through mine.

 _Telepath._ His voice rang inside my mind, and he looked at me tapping his temple.

I sighed, suddenly embarrassed as he gave my hand a squeeze. _Is there any way to keep you from reading my mind?_

 _Literally, yes. It's easy to do when I'm not touching you, just try and speak to yourself quietly in your mind, or imagine a brick wall and it'll last a few minutes or concentrate on something other than what you don't want me to find out, it'll usually work, especially if it's something repetitive, like a sort of chant or poem._

 _What if you're touching me?_

Colt blinked as we stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the sign. _That's a lot harder. You have to almost battle me and concentrate really hard, so I can't break though to even talk to you._

I waited until we crossed the street, then stopped and turned to him. _I want you to teach me. Teach me how to block you out or send you a message._

 _I will._

 _Look out!_ Another voice said, and then someone grabbed me and Colt from behind. I twisted away and saw a gang of men, one with a knife against Colt's spine.

"Your money or your life."

Colt laughed. "You idiot, I have armor on." He said, and he reached over and grabbed his captor by the neck, flipping him over and onto the ground, then sliding the cylinder out and giving it a sharp flick, and it extended into a metal baton 21 inches long. He swung and struck a man, who cried out and fell to the ground, then hit another in the leg, a sharp crack echoing through the alleyway. A man sent a flying kick to Colt's face, toppling him into a wall, and a man punched him in the face, but he caught the next fist and smacked its owner with the baton, then shoved him back into another man.

A sharp crack echoed through the alley, and Colt shouted, a little red seeping from his shoulder. He roared, then his chain melted and hardened. Colt sent it to flick the gunman's hand to the side, then he rushed forward. The gunman threw a wild punch and Colt grab the incoming fist, then broke the man's arm and grabbed him by the throat, throwing him against the wall.

He beat the rest of the gang of six to the ground with the expandable baton, then struck the ground and let it collapse. Sliding it into his pocket, the Wildsman pointed at a man as we walked out of the alley, "Call the police, make sure they come get these guys."

The man nodded, and Colt took my hand as we melded into the crowd. I looked at him. "You're just full of surprises."

Colt rubbed the back of his neck, almost to the spine. "You have no idea."

0oooooooooooooo0

 _Rouge's Vibe (Junior's Club)_

 _ **Colt**_

 __ _That was too close, Church. You know Ruby isn't allowed to know about you!_ I told the AI as we entered the main hall. "You stay here, Ruby. I'll talk with Junior."

"What?" She protested, but I held up a hand.

"Just grab us a seat, I'll bring back something non-alcoholic." I told her, then started to walk towards the bar.

I sat at the bar, waiting for Junior to stop a conversation a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, somehow purple hair (revealed to actually be gray in the credits of the same episode), partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body.

Soon, I saw that the boy had left, and I looked to Junior, who just stood there, waiting for me to meet his eyes. I knew this game, and I always won.

"You're too young to be in here, kid."

I cocked jerked my head to the side. "Depends on what I'm in here for."

"I assume it's for alcohol, drugs, and dirty dancing? Isn't that usually the thing these days?" He stated, and I chuckled, not dropping my gaze.

"I'm not your average kid." I stated. "I came for information."

"Last time someone your age came in, she trashed the place."

I sighed. "Is that what you have to do for answers these days?" And my eyes flashed with my Aura Manifestation, one silver, the other obsidian. He glanced away, and I'd won.

"What do you want, kid?"

"First, I want to know where Conner Lapis gets his illegal goods."

Junior's eyes widened. "You want some weapons kid? Here's some advice, get a job, a good one, too."

"I do, and it's to stop him from giving illegal weapons to inexperienced gangsters and murderers."

Junior gave me an appraising glance, and while he did, Church was pulling up all he could on Junior and the club he ran, as well as phone records and his regular haunts.

"I'm not telling you, kid."

"I can pay you, and they'll never know. Come on, do it for my dad's sake."

"And who's supposed to be your daddy?" Junior said cynically.

"John Silver." I told him, eyes hard as he took the hit. His face paled and I smiled menacingly. "That's another thing your gonna tell me."

Junior seemed deep in thought, and he sighed. "Alright, he gets his supplies from a truck that drives in every Wednesday, so the high-dollar boys not waiting for payday can already collect their wish list."

"Where's the drop off?"

"Dock 343."

With that, Colt began to rise.

"Hey kid, your father was a good man, I see a lot of you in him. I'm sorry that happened."

I nodded my thanks, then felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see a self-satisfied smirk on a pair of lips I recognized instantly.

 _Hey, there, Cowboy,_ I heard her say in my mind, something I'd taught her long ago.Her eyes switched in the way I knew so well and she pulled me down into a kiss that lasted three seconds, her iron grip and surprisingly strong muscles delaying my escape.

 _Neo?_

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0

 _Beacon_

 _ **Rowan**_

 __Mark and I watched from the Coliseum as two figures on the roof of the dorms twisted and danced, our keens eyes letting us shake our heads in shame.

" _Man_ , that blonde is dense." Mark remarked, and I nodded.

 _You know, he's not the only dense one._ Psi told me, and I sighed, tapping my finger against the paper inside my jacket pocket.

 _I don't want to be there when he reads it, especially when he realizes I killed his entire family._

 _He'll understand, Rowan, just tell him the truth, that you had been basically brainwashed and deeply regret it. It'll be awkward at first, but if you don't trust each other, then you can't grow as partners._

 _We're not going to be partners, Psi. I'm leaving tonight, and turning you into Ozpin, that way they don't have a reason to come after me._

 _You're a fool Rowan._

 _Thanks, Psi._


	23. Chapter 23: VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Alright guys, I'm going to say it… I've really messed up both of my newest stories. RWBY vs. Blue and the Grey Syndicate. There are too many things that scream wrong to me, and the fact that RWBY vs. Blue had turned into an OC insert, I've decided that within two weeks of this posted story, I will be deleting both stories. However, I will be Rebooting both stories within that time, so be on the lookout. The title for the new RWBYvB story will be the same, except with REBOOT on it, and the Grey Syndicate will now be The Grey Syndicate: Grimm of Ages Past.**

 **Sorry for this delay, guys, but I'll try to have this transition fixed and up and ready ASAP!**

 **Once again, I apologize for murdering these stories, but I hope, and these die, their successors will rise from the ashes, with a fire burning brighter than before.**

 **-Phoenix out.**


End file.
